Love is Merely a Madness
by Starswim
Summary: Kathy Knightly has a great life and has everything in Gotham: popularity, a successful career, and dating the man she loves. But chaos turned it upside down, when a certain batman appears. She's also unaware that her lover has a secret that can tear them apart. Can this young psychiatrist figure our her man's secret? Will she also figure out who the man is behind the mask?
1. Prologue

**_Love is Merely A Madness_**

_**written by Starswim**_

**Disclaimer: **To be clear, I don't anything that belongs to Batman comics or movies except for my OC.

**Rating: **T or PG-13 (Because the movie is obviously PG-13)

**Summary: **Kathy Knightly has a great life and has everything in Gotham: popularity, a successful career, and dating the man she loves. But chaos turned it upside down, when a certain batman appears. Not only that, but she doesn't know that her lover is living a double life. Can this young psychiatrist figure our her man's secret? Will she also figure out who the man is behind the batmask? Who can she trust? And more importantly, can she survive the chaos in Gotham? Following Batman Begins movie

**~000~**

My life is... complicated. I thought my life wouldn't be so chaotic, but I was wrong. Have you ever had one moment in your life that changed everything for the worse? I have. How about I start at the beginning? My name is Kathy Knightly, I'm a psychiatrist in Arkham.

Before that, my life and my home was in Florida. I love my life in Florida- I really do. I lived close to my family, hang out with my closest friends, and had a job in a small psychiatrist building. I enjoy the warm weather, the beaches, the sunny skies- mostly, I love everything about it. I'm not the type who want to live in the big city like New York or Hollywood, but when you're offered a job to work at the amazing Arkham Asylum in Gotham, you can't refuse.

Since it was a big opportunity for me, I left my hometown and moved away from my old friends, family, my old job, and the warm weather. My family was totally against the idea of me leaving, but I'm a grown woman now. I can make a decision, can't I? Living in Gotham was nothing but chaos, violence, and bunch of criminals walking through the streets- not to mention the cold weather there.

Sure, Arkham was known for holding the most dangerous criminals in the country. Yes, it's a life risking job, but I love to take risks. I want to help the insane change their ways, and make a difference to someone's life.

At first I thought I won't survive Arkham or Gotham, but as time went by I made lot of friends with my coworkers and some from the DA. Unfortunately, most of the enemies, I've made, were the cops and lawyers who tried to question me about my patients' insanity. They were obviously trying their hardest to send my patients to jail instead of getting treated. However, there were certain people, I've grown closer to when I moved to Gotham: my best friend, Lacey, who's a waitress and my roommate, and I've also met a perfect guy. We've been going out for over a year now, and it's been great. I personally think that he could be the one.

Now back to the complication... From what I've told you so far, you don't see anything complicated about my story, but you have to read the whole story to understand. All I have to say to you was that the ending wasn't a happily ever after...

**A/N: So this is the prologue of my first Batman fanfic. I hope you like it so far. After I watched the Dark Knight movie, I was hooked. I love the Joker (RIP Heath Ledger) and Jonathan Crane. ****So who do you think Kathy's perfect guy is? Bruce or someone else? Please review. Remember, this is my first batman fanfic so please take it easy on me. I had a hard time coming up with the title of this story, not until I saw this quote...**

_**"Love is merely a madness; and, I tell you, deserves as well a dark house and a whip as madmen do; and the reason why they are not so punish'd and cured is that the lunacy is so ordinary that the whippers are in love too." William Shakespeare **_


	2. Early Morning in Gotham

_**Chapter 1: Early Morning in Gotham**_

**Disclaimer: read the prologue**

_I'm waking up... to ash and dust. I wiped my brow, and I sweat my rust. I'm breathing in... the chemicals! _

My alarm from my iPhone went off, playing one of my favorite songs. I groaned against my pillow that was lying on the side of my face, and reached my arm over my nightstand to reach my iPhone.

_I'm breaking in, shaping up, then checking out on the prison bus. __This is it, the apocalypse. __Whoa!_

When my hand was searching for the phone, it accidentally knocked something off the nightstand. I groaned again and took the pillow off my face to see what was on the ground. Unfortunately for me, that thing on the ground was my iPhone, still playing my song.

_I'm waking up, I feel it in my bones! __Enough to make my systems blow_! _Welcome to the new age, to the new age! __Welcome to the new age, to the new age!_

"Great," I mumbled, knowing that I have to leave my comfortable position to get my phone.

_Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh, I'm radioactive! Radioactive!_

"Turn the damn thing off, Kathy!" a woman voice snapped from the other side of the room. I looked at my right to see my roommate sleeping on another bed across the room.

I picked up my phone and turned the alarm off. "I'm sorry, Lacey," I apologized as I set my feet on the carpet.

Lacey moaned as she turned her body to the side, trying to get back to sleep, "What time is it?"

I looked at my phone to look at the time, "6:00 a.m."

Lacey groaned as she put a pillow over her head, "Why do you have work early in the morning?"

"Because I have to," I answered simply as I went to the bathroom to begin my normal routine. I wake up, shower, get dress, have a sip from my 5 hour energy drink, and go to work.

My job in Arkham was more challenging than I imagined. There were so many rules, regulations, and had lots of security. Maybe it was because of crazy patients. I wouldn't call them _crazy, _the best word to describe them would be _mentally challenged_, who needed Arkham's help. They didn't want to admit they were crazy, but deep down, they knew they needed all the help they could get. Sometimes this job had risks, like a patient going berserk or trying to escape Arkham.

Luckily, I wasn't involved in anything that could cost me my life, except the time I was watching a session of a former doctor and one of her former patients. He threatened the doctor and me that if we didn't let him escape Arkham, he would eat us ALIVE. Thank God, the guards arrived to sedate and put the patient back in his cell! The truth was that he wasn't a person at all! He looked like a FREAKIN' ALLIGATOR! That thing crept me out the second, we started the session, and also the last words he said to us, _"I got your scent, Doc!" _I didn't know if he was talking to me, or the former doctor, or both of us! I kept asking myself why I decided to move to Gotham and took this job in the first place.

As I was running my finger through my wet hair, I was thinking about what I'm supposed to do today. One: go to work. Two: get _Panda Express_ for me and Lacey. Three: mail the bills.

When the third part of my to-do list ran through my mind, I realized that I just answered my own question. The main reason for accepting the job in Arkham was to earn money for the bills, plus it would look good on my resume.

After I blow-dried my hair, I braided it before putting it up on a bun. I applied my make up, then headed back to the bedroom. I flipped the light switch on to brighten the room, causing Lacey to moan.

"Must you always do that!" Lacey said as she placed a pillow over her head, blocking the light shining in the room.

"Would you rather have me trip in the dark?" I asked while looking through my dresser.

"At least it won't wake me up!" Lacey snapped angrily. She turned her body around, lying on her side and trying to doze off again before she had to go to work. Luckily for her, Lacey's job as a waitress didn't start until 10:00 a.m. "Can I have peaceful morning for once?" she mumbled as she tried to sleep with a pillow over her head, blocking the light.

I rolled my eyes at Lacey, while I picked out my outfit for work. A pink blouse with dark blue skinny jeans and black high heels. I grabbed my light green bag, making sure that I got everything. Inside my bag was my wallet, pink sunglasses, my library book called _The Great Gatsby_ (that was way overdue), and a case with my reading glasses inside. I hated wearing those, but I have to wear it for work. The last item in my bag was a file of my new patient's information. Today was anxious for me, because I'm going to have a new patient, who's criminally insane. Most of patients I helped wasn't as insane as the ones I witnessed as an intern, and they admitted that they needed treatment. My first criminal patient, I admit, will be a challenge, there's no doubt about that.

After I got everything ready and prepared for another day in Gotham, I left the bedroom and went to the kitchen to get out a two liter coke and five hour energy drink. As I was pouring the coke in a cup, I heard faint footsteps and a yawn. I looked over at the corner of my eye to see Lacey walking behind the counter and turning on the coffee machine.

I gave Lacey a small smile, "Good morning, Lacey."

"Ugh!" Lacey said as she waited for her coffee to brew, "It's not." I tried to hold back the giggle as I was getting a sip from my coke. "Why do you have to do that?"

I knew what she was complaining about, but I glared at her as if I don't know what she was talking about, "Do what?"

Now it was Lacey's turn to glare as if I said something stupid, "You know _exactly_ what I mean, Lace. You always wake me up every morning with your loud music and the bright lights."

"Sorry, Lacey, but I need to wake up for work and need the light to see what I'm doing."

"We've lived in this apartment for four months. Surely, you know where everything goes." I rolled my eyes as I placed my cup in the sink. Lacey noticed my movement and groaned with a fake smile, "Lacey, you did it again."

I turned my head towards her in question, "I did what again?"

"You put the cup in the sink, when you could've put it in the dishwasher."

"The dishwasher is full," I said quickly, making an excuse.

"Ha! Liar! I know, because I emptied the dishwasher yesterday."

I rolled my eyes at her again, "Somebody woke up the wrong side of the bed."

Lacey crossed her arms over her chest, while staring at Lacey intently, "I'm serious, Lacey. We agreed that when we're living this apartment, we have to take our own part. You know like cleaning and paying the rent."

I nodded, "I know. I did pay my half of the rent; and I do clean-"

"When?!" Lacey snapped, "Every time I go to the bathroom, your make up is lying on the sink, taking up the whole counter space! The other time, I saw you didn't do your turn with the laundry; and now, your cup is in-"

"Okay! Stop!" I cut her off by putting my hands up, "I'm sorry."

Lacey sighed as she poured herself a cup of coffee, adding a little bit of milk and Splenda sugar.

"Why didn't you tell me that it bothered you before?"

"I didn't want to be the nagging roommate." She paused before she started laughing under her breath, "But now I feel like I have to."

I glared at her confusingly, _Okay, first she was mad, and now she is laughing. That was fast. _"What?"

Lacey continued laughing as she stirred her coffee with a spoon, "Nothing. It's just... You remember your mom ever nag about you not cleaning your room and stuff."

I nodded, "Yeah."

"Well, I didn't feel like it was a big deal at the time, but now I sound like my mom." We looked at each other before we started laughing.

"You kinda do," I agreed with her.

Lacey playfully hit my arm, "Oh, shut up!"

I smiled at her, "Okay. If it makes you any better, I'll try to do my share with the cleaning."

Lacey nodded, "Good. Glad we got that taken care of."

It's been a whole year since I was best friends with Lacey. The first time I've met Lacey was when I arrived at Gotham. She was waitress at a café called _Gotham __Café. _I remembered it like it was yesterday.

**_Flashback: two days after arriving Gotham..._**

_I sat down at a table outside the café to read my handbook, I got from the Arkham Asylum. Before I began my job tomorrow, I had to understand the rules and regulations in Arkham. I had butterflies in my stomach from excitement and nervousness at the same time. Arkham Asylum held the most dangerous criminals in the country. It's kinda overwhelming for me to have such a big opportunity like this. A few days ago, I was a young psychiatrist in a small building, but now look at me! I'm now an intern in the Arkham Asylum._

_"Good afternoon, ma'am," a young waitress said. She had curly, shoulder-lengthened, blonde hair; blue eyes; and fair skin tone. I noticed that she was carrying a notebook and pen. The waitress' eyes were on her notebook and not on her customer, me. "My name is Lacey, I'll be taking care of you. What can I get you?"_

_"Um..." I didn't get a chance to look at the menu, because my main focus was on my Arkham handbook. "I'm not sure."_

_The waitress looked up at me with a straight face, "Do you like hamburgers?"_

_I raised my head to look at her, "I'm sorry?"_

_"I said 'Do you like hamburgers?'"_

_I looked through the menu to see what I wanted, "I do, but I definitely love chicken."_

_"Then I recommend the World Class Chicken. It's a marinated, grilled chicken breast topped with peppered brown sugar bacon, melted cheese, lettuce, tomatoes and honey lime dressing on a bun."_

_My eyes were still scanning through the menu, until I spotted the chicken sandwich, Lacey recommended. "Okay... I'll take your suggestion, but hold the lettuce and tomatoes."_

_Lacey wrote down my order on her notebook, "Okay. Anything else?"_

_"Oh, and I also like a coke to drink."_

_Lacey stopped writing and put her pen behind her ear. She smiled as she took the menu from me, "Okay. I'll be back for your drink, and your food will be here shortly."_

_I silently thanked her by nodding my head and returned my attention to my handbook._

_Ten minutes after Lacey returned and served my food and drink, just as she promised. The sandwich, she recommended, tasted pretty good. If I added ketchup and mayo, it would've been an awesome sandwich._

_After I finished my meal, Lacey came back with the bill, "Here ya go."_

_I took it from her and opened my green bag for my wallet. I looked at the receipt to see how much did my meal cost, but something grabbed my undivided attention. There were seven random number at the top of the receipt. I furrowed my brows in confusion._

_Lacey noticed my look and had to ask, "Is everything okay?"_

_"Um... I got a question."_

_"Okay."_

_"What is this?" I handed the receipt to her and pointed at the seven bold numbers at the top._

_"Oh that. It's my phone number."_

_I raised my brow and looked at her weirdly, "Okay... Could you explain to me why you're giving me your number?" This waitress was getting slightly awkward, and I'm beginning to grow uncomfortable with her. Was she hitting on me? Did I do something to her that made her think that way?_

_Lacey smiled and started laughing, "Okay, I know that look, so let me clear it up for you. No, I'm not hitting on you. I'm boy crazy- Believe me! I don't normally give my number to anybody, unless he is a hot guy or someone who is new in town."_

_"W-What makes you think I'm new in town?"_

_She rolled her eyes, but her smile was still there, "Please, I've been a waitress here for a long time, and I have so many regulars here."_

_"So?"_

_"So you're new to this café, and plus I noticed you have Gotham tourist map out," Lacey pointed her pen at the Gotham pamphlet that was lying on the table._

_I paused for a moment then took the pamphlet and put it back in my bag, "Right... But isn't that risky giving your number to someone, you don't know? A complete stranger?"_

_"You're not strange, despite the fact you're starting to work at a nuthouse."_

_I widen my eyes in shock, "How did you know that?"_

_She smirked as she pointed her pen again at my table, "Handbook."_

_I glared at the book and smiled sheepishly, "Right."_

_"Look, you're new in Gotham, and someone has to show you the ropes."_

_"The ropes?"_

_Lacey nodded, "Of course. There are a lot of places in Gotham that have their good places and their bad. In case you didn't know, this city has lots of criminals running in the streets."_

_"If the place is that dangerous, why are you still here?"_

_"I would, but I just don't have the dough to go anywhere." She paused for moment before she smiled, "Hey, that rhymes. Dough and go. Ha!" Lacey shook her head, realizing that she's way off subject, "Well, look, I don't have anything else to do with my life, except work, and you need someone to help you survive Gotham. Just give me a call, and I'll show you the cheapest coffee shops."_

_I couldn't help but smile at her, "I'm not a huge fan of coffee, but if you could tell me the cheapest stores are, I'll take you up on that offer."_

_Lacey chuckled, "Alright. If you ever need any help, give me a call anytime... except at nighttime and when I'm working."_

_"When do you stop working?"_

_"When the café is closed."_

_I smiled and put my thumb up, "Gotcha."_

_"Great. So, in case you forgot, my name is Lacey."_

_"Kathy," I held my hand out for hers, who gladly took my hand and shook it._

_"Nice to meet you, Kathy. Welcome to Gotham. I hope you come back soon."_

_I still put on my happy grin as I put my money on the billfold. I didn't want to leave my receipt behind, so I stuffed it in my bag. I turned my head to the side to see that Lacey had left. She probably went to her other tables to check on her customers, I assumed. Thinking about what happened moments ago, I realized that I just made a new friend in Gotham._

Reality...

After I met Lacey, we started hanging out through Gotham together. She showed me all the cheapest clothing shops were and the coffee shops. We mostly talked and shopped non-stop.

It turned out that we had a lot in common. We both went to private school and we were honored students. Well, actually, I was an A honor student, while Lacey was an A/B honor student. We both were the same size, same age, and same taste in clothing and food.

We became really good friends- best friends actually. A few months later, we decided to share an apartment together. Lacey was glad that she finally moved out of her parent's house. Just like me, she liked to be on her own two feet.

My parents were totally against the idea of me leaving my hometown, but a wise man once said: _"There comes a time when the bird has to leave the nest." _And I definitely want to leave my nest. It would be a lie, if I said I don't miss anybody back in Florida. I always thought about them everyday. My family always called me every Sunday night to check up on me. They always asked me if there was any problems in Gotham, but I always give them the same reply, _"I'm fine. Don't worry about me."_ Except the alligator incident, my parents didn't even know about it, and I wanted to keep it that way.

"Well, I gotta go, Lacey. Today, I'm going to have my first psychotic patient!" I said in an excited tone.

Lacey looked at me as if I said something dumb, "And that's a good thing?!"

I nodded, "Of course it's a good thing. When Dr. Young requested a patient trade, she practically gave me an early birthday present."

"I don't know why you love to work there and so interested in... insane people. They're creepy!" Lacey shivered when she started thinking about the insane people in Arkham.

I ignored her question as I grabbed my bag on the counter and headed for the door, "Okay, Lacey, I'm off. I'll see ya tonight."

"Okay," Lacey replied with a sigh, "Don't forget about getting Panda Express for dinner."

"I won't," I said as I left the apartment and drove my car to the ferry station.

Arkham Asylum was outside of Gotham City, you have to take a boat to get there. One thing I hate about Arkham was that you have to pay a fee to ride a ferry to get there. Because of my job in Arkham, I have a free pass to ride the ferries for free.

After I showed the ticket guy my pass and stepped inside the ferry, there were a dozen people already seated. Most of them were doctors in Arkham, I knew. They waved at me, I did the same and started a conversation with them. One good thing about Arkham were the doctors. They were really friendly with me and really welcoming, when I started the job. You can say that I'm really well known.

_"Attention, passengers," _a voice from an intercom said, _"We're about to reach our destination to Arkham. Please remain seated, until the boat comes to a complete stop. Once it stops, you can exit through the front of the ferry, where an officer will be waiting outside to take you to the entrance of the hospital. Make sure you don't leave anything behind, once we depart. Thank you." _The guy finished speaking, and the boat finally stopped. Everyone left the boat and followed the guard to the asylum. The officer was talking to some of the people who were new in Arkham and was giving them specific instructions of our dos and don'ts of the place.

I wasn't paying attention to the guard, because I was busy staring at the huge sign ahead of us: Arkham Asylum. I knew that once I set foot in that building, my life would be at stake. I know it sounded dramatic, but if you work in a building that contained serial killers, rapists, arsonists, and crazy psychopaths, you would be scared for your life.

I was told by Doctor Arkham that I'm having a new patient thanks to Dr. Young. I don't know why she really requested a transfer. She said that she could no longer handle his mood swings and tantrums, but I personally think she was scared of her own patient. When were the cowardly doctors going to learn that this was what the psychopathic criminals want from them: to be scared of them. We all knew the risks of being their doctor. If the doctors quit on them, then that meant the criminals were winning; but not me. I'll never give up on my patients no matter how scary and creepy they were, except for the alligator guy. If someone gave him to me as a patient, I would refuse and threaten to quit (But I wouldn't, because that would be stupid). He wasn't a human patient at all! Anyway, I'm ready for my new patient, and I prayed to the Good Lord that he won't do anything _too_ insane.

**A/N: This is the first chapter of _Love is Merely a Madness_. What did you think of my OCs so far. I'll try not to make them Mary Sues. I hate those! So who do you think Lacey's new patient is? The Joker? Killer Croc? Victor Zasasz? Mad Hatter? Or how about the Riddler? You just have to review and tell me your answer or opinion for this story. Remember this is my first Batman Fanfic so go easy on me. By the way, for those who don't know the alligator patient was, he is Killer Croc aka Waylon Jones.**


	3. My Session with the Insane

Chapter 2: My Session with the Insane

**Disclaimer: read the prologue**

I walked in the Asylum and immediately greeted by the red-headed receptionist, Susan. "Good morning, Doctor Knightly," she said with smile.

I smiled back and stopped in front of her desk, "Susan, how many do I have to tell you to call me by my first name?"

"Sorry, Dr. Knightly, but Dr. Arkham said that will be unprofessional."

"Well, I'm not formal, but if you don't call me by my first name, I'll just have to call you 'Miss Murphy'."

Susan sighed, "Fine. How was your morning..." She stood up and turned her head side-to-side to make sure the coast was clear before she turned to me, "Kathy?"

I smiled in satisfaction, "Great."

"I heard you're starting your sessions with a new patient today."

I nodded in agreement, "You heard right. I read his file last night, and I feel like I'm ready for him."

"So are you nervous?"

I glared at Susan confusedly, "Excuse me?"

"About your session with the new patient?"

"Oh." I bit my lower lip nervously and sheepishly, "Just a smidge."

"Hey, as long as you have those guards in there, you'll be fine."

I nodded, "Yeah, you're right."

Then the phone was ringing that grabbed Susan's undivided attention, "Sorry, Kathy, I have to take this."

"No, it's fine. I'll see ya later, Susan."

"Bye," Susan waved before she answered the phone, "Arkham Asylum, this is Susan, how can I help you?" I walked away from the desk and quickly down the hall, heading for elevator. I pushed the up arrow button and waited for the elevator doors open.

"Dr. Knightly?" a man voice called for me. I turned my head to the left to see a brown-haired, middle-aged man with glasses walking towards me.

"Dr. Arkham? Hi, how are you?" I greeted him with my award winning smile.

He couldn't help, but reply back with a smile, "Very well, Doctor. Thank you. I just remembered that you're starting Dr. Young's former patient today."

"That I am." I couldn't help, but notice Dr. Arkham's face. He looked a little worried and concerned. "Is there something wrong, Doctor?"

He shook his head, "I wish things could go right in this place."

"I know what you mean. I wish the psychotic criminals could just open their eyes and see that they needed our help."

Jeremiah nodded, "Yes. Listen, Dr. Knightly-"

"Dr. Arkham, sir, please, I prefer to be called by my first name. If you don't mind?"

"Actually, I do mind, Dr. Knightly. I would like to keep things professional in this facility."

I rolled my eyes without him looking. I didn't want to disrespect him, but these people were so formal. It was getting annoying.

BEEP! The elevator door opened, and we went inside.

"Which floor, Dr. Knightly?" Dr. Arkham asked as he pushed the highest floor button. I knew he was heading for his own office.

"Eight floor, please," I said politely. Jeremiah pushed my requested floor button, and the elevator began moving.

"Anyway, I want to warn you about your new patient."

"Oh, Dr. Young told me about his mood swings and other stuff. I did read the file, so you don't need to worry about that, Sir."

"Did she tell you that he wrote on the asylum walls again?" I froze still and stared at him in shock. Jeremiah was waiting for an answer, but he already knew from my stilled body. "I'll take that as a no."

"Um... No, she didn't mention that. When did he do it?"

"Last night. I know you've been a doctor here in Arkham for almost a year, and most of your time here, you've been an intern."

"Is there a point to this, Doctor?"

"My point is that you don't have to go through the trade with Dr. Young. These patients, she's been working, are not the patients you had this year. These are psychotics. You don't have to work with them, if you're not ready."

"But I _am_ ready. I understand, Doctor. I understand what I'm up against. Don't worry about me, I can handle it."

"I just don't you to be endangered, when you just started handling the psychopaths by yourself."

"You don't have to worry, Sir. If there's a problem, I'll talk to you, but for now, I think I can handle the psychotic criminals just fine." I'll admit that I started as a psychiatrist, who helped people with addictions and was facing trauma in their lives back in Florida. Then, I began working as an intern in Arkham, watching doctors have sessions with other patients, then slowly promoted to have my own sessions with patients with minor issues. I want to take my career to the next level. Sure, I'm young and hadn't experienced helping the extreme personalities, but I feel like I'm ready. If only Dr. Arkham had faith in me, I can tell that he didn't have any confidence in me whatsoever.

I sighed, "Look, Dr. Arkham, I understand you're nervous about me. I appreciate that. However, you hired me to help these patients get better and become... not psychotic. I can't stay in the same level of therapy forever. I'm ready for the next step."

Dr. Arkham stared at me for a moment before sighing, "You're right, Dr. Knightly. I'm sorry. It's just I'm so used to seeing you help the patients with easy treatment, I didn't see you take on the more challenging ones. I don't want to see you getting hurt, but at the same time... I know you can't treat these same kind of patients, you've been treating forever."

"You're right. I can do it, Doctor. I'm ready."

Suddenly, the elevator stopped moving and opened the doors for me. "I'll see ya later, Dr. Arkham," I said as I walked out of the elevator.

"Dr. Knightly?"

I turned around and glanced at Dr. Arkham questionably, "Yes?"

He was looking at me with worry and concern again, before he began speaking, "Be careful." That was the last thing he said before the elevator doors closed.

I let out a sigh before whispering, "Thanks... I think I'm going to need it."

**~000~**

In an empty room with nothing but a table and two chairs, I was waiting for my new patient to show up. I was sitting on my chair, reading his file again a couple times with my reading glasses on. I've been waiting for almost twenty minute, until I heard the door opened. I looked up to see one of the security guards, Aaron Cash, standing by the doorway. I never knew Aaron, because he was busy dealing with the psychotics. However, since I'm assigned with one, maybe I could get to know him more. The only thing I knew about Aaron was that he took his job as a security guard _very_ seriously.

"Dr. Knightly, your patient is here," he said in a serious tone.

Then, I felt my stomach twist into a big knot of nervousness. Holding back the gasp, I nodded and slowly responded, "Great. Bring him in."

He nodded as he left the room, "Bring him in, boys." I held my breath, until I saw two more guards holding a middle-aged man with dark hair and wearing a straight jacket and an orange jumpsuit. The guard led him to a chair across from me.

My new patient looked at me in confusion. I knew he was expecting Dr. Young to be here and was a little disappointed, but he'll get over it... I hope.

"Alright, Dr. Knightly, we'll leave you to the session," Aaron said as he was about to leave the room.

"Actually, Officer Cash," I spoke up quickly, "I was hoping if you could stay here."

Aaron and my patient looked at me in confusion. "You want me to stay here, Doctor?" Aaron asked confusedly.

I nodded, "Yeah. If you don't mind-"

Aaron cut me off by shaking his head, "No, not at all. This is part of the job."

"You can sit whatever you want, Officer, until this session is over."

He nodded as he stood against the wall and watched my patient intently, who was staring at me. I turned my attention to my patient and gave him a friendly smile as I pressed the record button on the recorder, "Patient Interview #1. Doctor Knightly with Patient Edward Nigma, also know as the Riddler. Good morning, Edward."

"Good Morning to you too, Doctor," Edward replied with a smile, "I believe we never met before. Are you new?"

I shook my head, "No, but I know all about you, Edward. I watched the news about you."

Edward widen his eyes and smirked, "You have? Oh, I'm so flattered. I have a fan!" I mentally shook my head, _Not really._ "You know I want to begin the introduction properly by shaking your hand, but as you can see..." He lifted his elbows, gesturing the straight jacket, he was wearing, "there's a problem with that, but if you can get this off me-"

"I'm sorry, Edward, but that's not going to happen."

Edward's jaw dropped, pretending that he was shocked and hurt at the same time, "Oh, Doctor, we barley know each other, and you already don't trust me."

"You're right, Edward, I don't. But if you want to earn my trust, I suggest you be a good boy and cooperate."

"Oh, I'm always a good boy, especially with Dr. Young. Speaking of which, I have a question for you, Doctor Knightly. What happened to the Doctor? Did something _bad_ happened to her?"

I shook my head, "No. Dr. Young made a transfer, so you're going to be stuck with me for a while."

"Dr. Young dumped me?" Edward asked in a sad tone of voice, "Oh, I thought things were going so well between us." He leaned forward and whispered, "We've grown so close. No offense, Doctor..." He paused, trying to remember my name.

"Knightly, but feel free to call me Kathy, that's my real name. I'm very informal."

"Kathy..." he smirked as he placed his arms on the table, "That's a pretty name. Kinda reminds me of a kitty-cat."

"Thanks... I think."

"Oh, don't worry, Doctor, it was a compliment."

Aaron stomped forward and pulled Edward back against the chair, "Stay back!"

Edward glared at Aaron angrily, "Excuse me, but you're being rude. It's not polite to interrupt a conversation."

"Edward?" I snapped my fingers to get his attention. He glared back at me as I asked, "What were you saying before you asked my name?"

He turned his head to the side to think, "Hm... What was I going to say? Oh! I remember! Listen, Kitten, no offense, but I don't really like the new trade. You want to know why?"

I flinched at the part when he called me 'kitten', but I just ignored him and answered his question, "Because you trust Dr. Young more than you trust a new doctor like me?"

He smiled at me, "Wrong! It's because, _she_ trusts me. All my times with Dr. Young, she tried to earn _my_ trust. Unlike you, she doesn't have an annoying prison guard, watching my every move-"

"I heard that!" Aaron snapped angrily, he looked like he was about to punch the guy.

I sighed heavily as I began speaking, "I hate to disappoint you, Edward, but I'm not Dr. Young. Okay? I'm supposed to earn your trust, I would rather like you to earn mine first. If you don't like it that way, fine, but you're just going to have to deal with it." Edward paused and stared at me, while I continued. "Now, since we got the names taken care of, and we have an understanding... Let's begin the session."

"You mean it hadn't started already?" Edward asked curiously as he leaned forward with his elbows touching the table.

Aaron pulled Edward back against his chair, "I'm going to ask you again! Stay back."

"Doctor, are you really going to let him interrupt us? You said we never started the session, and yet, he is keeping us from continuing."

I looked at Aaron, who silently asked me the same question by his intense stare, "The man is doing his job. The only reason I brought him in here and not send him outside is because I don't trust you yet. Once you earned it, we can have these sessions privately, but in the meantime, the guard stays." I think it was in my head, but I thought I noticed Aaron giving out a tiny smile over his serious face. Not a friendly smile I want to see, but there was small spark in Aaron, I've never seen before.

"But anyway," I began as I stared at the folder on the table, "back to our session... from what I've heard, Edward, you've been leaving threatening riddles on the asylum walls... again."

Now it was Edward's turn to smile and let out a small chuckle, "Now they are just being paranoid, Kitty-Kat. Those weren't threats, my riddles are harmless... May I test you with one, Kathy?"

I sat still with my arms crossed over my chest to think, then I threw them in the air dramatically, "What the heck, give me your best shot."

"I gave this riddle to Dr. Young, but she didn't get it right. Hopefully, you'll get this one."

"What's the riddle?"

"Well, Kitten..." Edward was about to lean, but remembered that Aaron was standing right behind him. So, he had to lean back against his chair, so Aaron won't forcefully pull him back. "Here's my first riddle for you... What is it that walks on four legs, then two legs, and finally, three legs?"

I leaned back against my chair, thinking of the right answer for his riddle. "That's an easy one," I smiled triumphantly, "A human being. A baby crawls on four legs; but when he grows, he'll walk on two legs; and by the time, he reached an old age, he'll use a cane, counting it as the third leg."

Now it was Edward's turn to smile. He started laughing as he leaned against the table again. Aaron pulled him back against his chair roughly, "This is your last warning, Freak!"

"I think I'm experiencing deja vu," Edward said while laughing, "I gave Dr. Young that exact same riddle, and she gave me the same answer you gave me."

"I was wrong?" I asked confusedly.

"Sorry, Kathy, but it's a good try. Really. But the correct answer is... Kitten, do you have a pet?"

I furrowed my brows in confusion, "I used to have a beagle. Why?"

"Well, imagined your dog walking on four legs, and then somebody cut two of them off, leaving him with two. Then, you gave him a wooden paw, giving him a third leg. So the answer to my riddle is a puppy! See?"

My jaw dropped and my eyes widen flabbergasted about his answer to his own riddle. Aaron and I looked at Edward in horror. "Edward, what a horrible thing to say! That is the most ridicules and disgusting thing, I've ever heard in my life!" I said angrily, "How can you even SAY THAT ABOUT AN INNOCENT PUPPY?!"

Edward shrugged carelessly, "It's simple really, it's not my puppy, Kitty-Kat."

I groaned as I laid my arms on the table and buried my head on my hands, _This is going to be a long session!_

**A/N: Edward's riddle was inspired by the interview tapes from Batman: Arkham Asylum, except I changed the answer to the riddle. So what did you think of the story so far. If you're asking if I'm following the movie, I am. By the way, Kathy's boyfriend will be revealed in the next chapter. **

**So what do you think of the Riddler being Kathy's new patient? I couldn't decide who, so I decided to pick the Riddler. If the Riddler was in the Dark Knight films, I would picture David Tennant playing him. **

**Anyway, Please review and tell me what you think of this chapter.**

**Thank you grapejuice101 and highlander348 for reviewing.**


	4. My Professional Opinion

Chapter 3: My Professional Opinion

**Disclaimer: read the Prologue**

After my session with the Riddler, I returned to my office, giving myself time to breath. That man was a pain in the butt and definitely insane when it came to the subject of riddles. I laid back against my chair, put my feet up on my desk, and closed my eyes, trying to relax before I start another session with another patient, who wasn't insane as the Riddler.

As I was beginning to relax, my cell phone rang. I opened my eyes and put my feet back on the floor, reaching for my bag that was lying on my desk. I searched through my bag, until I found my cell phone, still ringing. I pulled it out to see that I received a text message. Pushing the OK button on the screen, it opened my inbox revealing the message from one of my coworkers.

_"Hey, are you still in Arkham?"_

I sighed as a quickly replied his message, _"Yeah. Where r u? I didn't see u at work today."_

It didn't take too long for my coworker to reply my message.

_"Sorry, I didn't show. I'm suppose to testify in court for the Zsasz case. Remember?"_

_"I forgot about that. How long do you have to be in there?"_

_"Longer than I want. Unfortunately. Why?"_

_"Becuz I wanted 2 discuss the assignment with u. Did u already testify?"_

I waited for his response for thirty seconds, until he replied back.

_"Sory, I gotto go. Thy startd the tril. We talk latr." _It didn't take me to long to comprehend what he was saying from his misspelled words, but I knew he was in a hurry.

_"Ok. Later, Johnny."_

Yes, Johnny, also known as Jonathan Crane, was a coworker and psychiatrist in Arkham. We've known each other since I started working there. However, the way we met wasn't really a great first impression.

**_Flashback: a year ago in Arkham..._**

_Four hours since I started working as an intern, the whole time Gretchen Whistler was helping me get oriented, giving me a tour and what we're supposed to do as an intern. She told me that I have to wait a couple weeks or maybe months before I start my first patient by myself. I was supposed to meet with Gretchen later on, and watched her do a session with her patient. She insisted that I don't have to, since it was my first day; but I insisted that I want to watch._

_Before Gretchen's session with a patient could begin, I went to the snack room for lunch. I forgot to bring my own, so I have to use a vending machine instead of the cafeteria, because I heard the food here was like school's lunch. I pulled out a couple bucks from my back pocket and put some of the cash in the vending machine. I bought small bag of Lays chips, M&M candy, and a can of coke. I know they're not healthy for you, but there're my favorite snacks._

_After I got my lunch, I left the snack room, heading for my office while opening my soda. I made my way down the hall and turned left. Unfortunately, without me paying attention to where I was going, I ran into a guy around the corner. The first thing I felt was hot liquid pouring down my front. I gasped as the hot liquid burnt my skin and stained my white blouse. I looked down to see my chips and candy, and someone's folders on the floor. My eyes made my way up to see who I ran into. It was a dark-haired man with blue eyes and wearing glasses, a suit that had a dark brown stain in the front. I looked at my right hand to see my opened coke was not full, half of it spilt on the guy's nice suit._

_"SURGAR!" I cried out and kneeled down to pick up my snacks, while the man kneeled as well to pick up his soaked folder. "I'm SO sorry about that!"_

_The man looked at me with amusement before stacking his soaked papers and putting it in the folder, "Maybe you should watch where you're going?"_

_"Me?" I asked, "You're the one with the papers. Maybe **you** should watch where you're going?!"_

_The man looked down at his suit, pulling out a handkerchief from his front pocket and wiping it on his front, "This is brand new suit."_

_"It is?" Now I felt bad about this situation, "Again, I'm **really **sorry about this."_

_"If it makes you feel any better, I'm not the only one with a stain on me."_

_I looked down at my white blouse to see a dark brown stain on it, and it still was hot, "What is this exactly?"_

_"Coffee," the man replied as he stood up as he held his hand out for mine. I took it, and he pulled me up to my feet. I looked down to see a coke-coffee mixed liquid on the floor._

_"I should go find some napkins and-"_

_"There's no need," the man cut her off, "We have a janitor here. I'll find him and tell him what happened, before I do anything else."_

_"Are you in a hurry? I'll get him myself."_

_"I do have a patient coming up-"_

_"Then I'll get the janitor. I hope your papers aren't too important."_

_The man looked at his soaked folder and shrugged, "They are. You're lucky, I have back up."_

_"I'm **really-**"_

_"Just watch where you're going next time, alright?" the man said bluntly as he walked past her, "So you'll get the janitor, while I get my copy papers before my session?"_

_"Sounds like a plan," I shrugged._

_"Good, now I better get started, or I'll be late. Good-bye," and for that he walked away from me._

_I stood there dumbfounded about what just happened. It took about thirty seconds to figure out the situation, and realized that not only did I know the man's name, but I didn't hear an apology from him. It's not all my fault, he didn't pay attention to where he was going either. He had a folder with papers, he probably was reading them, before he ran into me. He should watch where he was going and apologize to me. _

_"Jerk," I muttered before I walked down the hall to get the janitor._

**Reality...**

And that's what happened. I had to wear Gretchen's white coat to cover my coffee stain all day, until I had to go home. I tried to use _Oxi Clean_ to get rid of the stain, but it didn't work. I tried _Shout_, and it still didn't come off. Since my blouse was ruined, I had to throw it away. I'll never forgive him for what he did to my favorite shirt.

After I finished a few sessions with my other patients, I gathered my stuff, before I headed toward the Arkham's entrance.

"Dr. Knightly," a man voice cried out for my name.

I turned around to see Officer Cash running after me. Not sure what he wanted, I looked up at confusedly before asking, "Is there something wrong, Officer?"

"Nothing, except this," he held his hand out and opened it, revealing key ring with a bunch of keys and reward cards on it- not just a key ring, it belonged to me. "You must've dropped it, when you were walking down the hall."

I immediately took the key ring from his hand, and put it in my bag, "Oh! Thank you! Thank you! You're a life saver."

He shrugged, "That's what I'm here for." Aaron rubbed the back of his neck before he continued, "Listen, Dr. Knightly, it's a good thing I found your keys."

"I know. If I lose this, I wouldn't get into my car to get home."

"Yeah, but that's not what I meant."

I scrunched my brows together in confusion, "What do you mean?"

"Well... what you said during the session with the riddle freak about me doing my job. Well, I never got the chance to thank you."

I smiled and shook my head, "Oh, you don't have to thank me. I should be thanking you for staying during the session."

"No need. It's part of the job. You're not like the female doctors, Dr. Knightly. Most of the doctors, I've met, would always want us to wait outside not inside."

"Well, I just started with the psychopaths as patients. They always try to take advantage of the new doctors, like me. You'll never know what they'll do."

"You're right."

We looked at each other for a moment, before I spoke again, "Listen, I want to stay and talk some more, but I better get going."

He shrugged, "Alright. I need to get back to work anyway. Look, if you need help in Arkham, or some lunatic trying to get to you, let me know."

I smiled, knowing that Aaron would have my back, "Thanks. I will. Be careful, Officer."

He nodded, "I will." For that he walked away, and I followed down the hall and made my way toward the entrance of Arkham.

"Have a good afternoon, Kathy," Susan said from her front desk.

"Thanks. You too," I said before I left Arkham and waited for a ferry boat to show up...

**~000~**

After the ferry and a long car drive, I finally made it to my destination. Before I was going to return my _Great Gatsby _library book and was getting takeout from Panda Express, I decided to pay someone a visit in the Gotham City Courthouse. I walked inside the building and asked a police officer directions to where the Zsasz's trial was at. Once he told me the directions, I went down the halls, climbed two flights of stairs, and headed toward the double doors.

I opened the door, making a loud squeak. I walked inside to see a few people including the judge turned their heads toward me. I quickly walked to the nearest chair and sat down quietly. A few moments later, they continued the trial. Looking around the courtroom, I noticed there wasn't a lot of people here. In the front of the room was the head judge.

To the left were the defendants, the bald head man with a goatee beard was Victor Zsasz, who was one of Falcone's thugs and butchered citizens for the mob, and his lawyer.

I, personally, don't know much about Victor, except the rumored stories about him. From what I heard that Victor cut tally marks on his bare skin. I didn't know it was true or not. Victor was currently wearing a long-sleeved blue jumpsuit, so the rumors could be true.

To the right were the DA, one of them was a woman I already knew, Rachel Dawes. She and I don't see eye-to-eye, like I care what her opinions were. We have nothing in common, and we had different opinions when it came to the subject of Jonathan Crane. He wanted to help the criminals turn from their horrific ways, but Rachel's only answer to the situation was to send a criminal like Victor Zsasz to jail. Jail wasn't always the answer to every criminal's problems, some of them were insane, and some don't know what they were doing up to the point they need mental help.

"Now," the judge said as he cleared his throat, "I would like to have Dr. Jonathan Crane, psychiatrist in Elizabeth Arkham for the Criminally Insane, come to the stand, please."

I couldn't help but noticed that Rachel was making a face that wasn't pleasant. I couldn't see her face, but I knew that she was doing something without anyone noticing. She hated Jonathan, and didn't like me; but that's okay, the feeling was mutual. Sometimes, I wished she would just fall to bowels of the earth and die! The last time, Jonathan testified in court, she constantly interrogated Jonathan outside the courtroom, and I didn't like that and neither did Jonathan.

A police officer opened a door from the side of the room and escorted Jonathan to the witness box. As Jonathan was about to step up to the stand, his head turned, and his eyes laid on mine. He looked surprised that I've come here. I slowly formed a smile on my face and waved, mouthing out one word, "Hi."

"Dr. Crane," the officer said bluntly to him and gestured the steps for him. Jonathan looked at the officer before his eyes were on the stand. He quickly climbed up and stood in front of the chair. The officer held the bible up in front of Jonathan, "Raise your right hand." Jonathan laid his right hand on the bible. "Do you swear to tell the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth, or so help me God?"

"I do," Jonathan replied.

"Please be seated," the officer ordered, and Jonathan obeyed and sat on the chair behind him.

"Now Dr. Crane," the judge began his first and only question for Jonathan, "would you be so kind as to give us your expert psychological opinion for Victor Zsasz?"

Jonathan leaned forward toward the microphone and said, "In my opinion, Mr. Zsasz is as much a danger to himself as to others, and prison is probably not the best environment for his rehabilitation."

Victor was sitting there secretly smirking, satisfied about Jonathan's answer. However, Rachel was feeling the opposite. She let out a huff and stack her papers into her folder in frustration. Her boss, sitting next to her, laid back against his chair and sighed in disappointment.

"Then so be it," the judge said, "Victor Zsasz, instead of imprisonment, you will be taken to Arkham's highest security unit for your rehabilitation immediately." He hit his gavel against his desk, "Court dismissed."

Two police officers walked over to Victor and made him stand up so they could put the handcuffs on his wrists. They locked arms with Victor's arms and took him away. I stood up and smiled at Jonathan as he stepped down on the witness box. My eyes turned to the DA, and saw that Rachel was sitting there and was staring at Jonathan intently and angrily. I hoped that she won't try to interrogate Jonathan like last time, but that was just wishful thinking.

Her boss, Carl Finch- I think that was his first name- stood and said something to Rachel, I didn't quite make out, then left his table. As he walked past me, he smiled at me, "Good to see you, Dr. Knightly."

I turned my head back and smiled at him, "Nice to see you too... Carl?" I said his name more like a question than a statement. He let out a chuckle as he exited the courtroom.

_Did I get his name wrong? _I asked myself.

"Dr. Knightly." My thoughts were interrupted when Jonathan walked towards me, and I followed right beside him.

"Hello, Dr. Crane," I said with a smile.

"I didn't expect to see you here."

I nodded in agreement, "I know, but I _really_ want to discuss my assignment with you today."

Jonathan stopped his tracks and looked around the courtroom to make sure no one was listening, "Can we discuss it privately?"

I nodded as we walked out of the courtroom and down the steps together. It didn't take too long to notice that someone was following us behind, and it didn't surprise me that it was none other than the DA Devil herself, Rachel Dawes.

"Dr. Crane!" Rachel cried out for his attention.

Jonathan took a glance behind before he looked ahead, continuing walking toward the exit, "Miss Dawes, how are you?"

"I would like to speak to you for a second..." I stopped and turned to face Rachel, who gave me a cold glare before she turned to Jonathan, "In private."

Jonathan chuckled at her statement, "I'm sure whatever it is you wanted to say to me, you can say it in front of Dr. Knightly."

Rachel glared at me, and I rolled my eyes at her. "Go on, Rachel," I said, "Say what you wanted to say to Jon- Dr. Crane." I almost let his first name slipped. I know I had to keep things professional

Rachel continued staring at me intently, until she turned her attention to Jonathan, "Fine. Dr. Crane, do you really think a man who butchers people for the mob doesn't belong in jail?"

I suddenly burst into laughter. Jonathan and Rachel glared at me questionably. "T-That's- Ha! Ha! That's what you wanted to ask- Ha! Ha! In PRIVATE?! HA! Ha!"

"Yes," Rachel responded in a serious tone.

"There's no need for it to be private, Rachel. This is typical."

"What is that supposed to mean?" she asked me.

Jonathan continued walking, while Rachel and I followed. "Let's be honest, Miss Dawes," Jonathan said, "You always ask me the same questions, every time I testify in court, and things just don't go your way."

"You didn't answer my question," she said to him bluntly."

Jonathan sighed, "Well, Miss Dawes, I would hardly have testified to that otherwise, would I?"

Rachel stepped in front of me and Jonathan and stared mostly at Jonathan intently, "This is the third of Falcone's thugs you've had declared insane and moved into your asylum."

"The work offered by organized crime must have an attraction to the insane," Jonathan said as he placed his hand on my back and pushed me lightly, silently telling me to continue walking.

"Or the corrupt!" Rachel added challengingly.

We stopped walking, and I turned to Rachel in shock. "What exactly are you saying, Rachel?" I asked while staring at her intently. I can handle a lot of things from Rachel, but she had crossed the line this time. Accusing Jonathan of dishonesty with no evidence was just plain wrong.

She turned to me and asked, "Dr. Knightly, you're a psychiatrist in Arkham. What is your expert opinion on Zsasz?"

Before I could answer, Jonathan was narrowing his eyes at Rachel, "Miss Dawes, don't bring Dr. Knightly into this."

She shrugged, "I just want her opinion."

"Well, don't," he snapped, "You obviously have something against me. I don't care what you accuse me of doing, but leave Dr. Knightly out of this."

"Or else what?" she asked, "Besides, it was a simple question. There's nothing wrong with that." Rachel turned her attention to me, "Well, Dr. Knightly?"

"I-I don't know much about him honestly," I answered, "but if he butchers people for a living, then there must be something wrong with him."

"But do you-" before Rachel could finish her question, she was interrupted by Jonathan.

"Mr. Finch," Jonathan called for Carl, who was talking to some blonde woman, who was probably a colleague or an ex-girlfriend of his. Personally, I don't care who she was. "I think you should check with Miss Dawes here just what implications your office has authorized her to make... If any," Jonathan turned to me and motioned for me to walk with him, "Let's go, Doctor."

He took me outside the courthouse and made it to his car. Jonathan took the driver's seat, while I took the passenger's. We sat there for ten seconds, before Jonathan started speaking, "I'm sorry that Rachel put you in that position."

I chuckled and shook my head, "It's not your fault. You didn't do anything wrong. It's Rachel!" I groaned in frustration, "That DA Devil really crossed the line this time. I can't believe she accused you of being dishonest."

He frowned as placed his hand over mine, "I should get used to it by now."

"You shouldn't have to," I said as I held onto Jonathan's hand.

"You know what? We're not here to talk about Miss Dawes... We're here to talk about the assignment."

"Right," I leaned against the passenger seat and stared at the courthouse in front of me, watching the people coming in and out of the place, "I was thinking that we should go see a movie and have dinner afterwards," I let out a smile small.

He smiled back, "How about we have dinner and watch a movie at my apartment or yours? Either way."

My smile grew a little wider, "You know you always have good ideas."

"I try. Should we do it tonight?"

"Aw, I can't do it tonight."

"Why not?"

"Because I have plans tonight."

"Like what?" Jonathan asked as he put his arm behind my seat.

I looked at him and smirked a little, "Like..." I slowly lowered my head towards Jonathan and laid it on his shoulder, "Go get Chinese food, and return an overdue library book."

He chuckled lightly as he moved his arm on my shoulder, "Do you always return a book that was overdue?"

I playfully hit his arm, "I told you it's a bad habit of mine. The book I have now is one of my favorites. Have you read _The Great Gatsby?_"

He shook his head, "No, is it good?"

"Well, if it wasn't, I wouldn't call it one of favorites, would I?"

He chuckled, "Sorry. That's a dumb question. Of course it's good." I lifted my head to look up at Jonathan, who lowered his head towards mine up to the point where our foreheads were touching each other. Jonathan slowly came closer to give me a soft kiss on the lips. I cupped his face and kissed him back. Ten seconds later, we broke apart, and I laid my head back to Jonathan's shoulder, while he laid on top of my head.

Jonathan and I have been dated for seven months. We show our love and affection in my or his apartment, or anywhere with no doctors around. Inside of Arkham or a courthouse, we have to keep this relationship, professional and in secret. We couldn't let our colleagues even Jeremiah Arkham know about us, otherwise it might cost us our job.

"I love this," I whispered.

"You do?" he mumbled against my ear.

I nodded, "I wish we could be like this to every place we go."

Jonathan gave me a kiss on top of my head, "Don't worry. Soon we don't have to hide from them anymore."

"I must admit that the hiding and sneaking around isn't always that bad. Most of the time it's exciting."

He chuckled as he grabbed my hand with his own, interlacing it together, "I couldn't agree more... So about the assignment-"

"Jonny, we're all alone in your car, you don't have to say the code word."

Jonathan sighed, knowing that I was right, "Alright, about our... date, do want to have it tomorrow at my place?"

I shrugged, "Tomorrow sounds good. You pick the movie, and I'll get dinner."

Jonathan smiled and caressed my cheek with his thumb, "Okay. Sounds like a plan." We leaned forward and kissed more passionately this time. Our tongues were massaging and battling against another. We didn't want stop. Jonathan didn't want me to leave this car right now, and I agreed a hundred percent. We knew I had to leave this car, but just not right now. We continued enjoying this moment we have for today, until our date tomorrow.

**A/N: So Kathy's boyfriend is Jonathan Crane (also known as Scarecrow). I know most of you are wondering how they fell in love, don't worry their love story will be written in the next chapter. So how will Kathy take it when she finds out about Jonathan's secret? You just have to be patient to find out.**

**Thank you: grapejuice101, mewterra13, Jasmine Scarthing, and WinterRain36 for reviewing.**


	5. A Crane and Kat Story part 1

Chapter 4: A Crane and Kat Story part 1

**Disclaimer: read the Prologue**

(Third Person POV)

_**Flashback: Fourth day in Arkham...**_

_"What exactly happened to Gretchen, Dr. Arkham?" Kathy asked curiously as she was sitting down across from Jeremiah._

_"Unfortunately, Dr. Knightly, she called in sick today, so she can't supervise you today."_

_"Dr. Arkham, do I really need supervision? I have experience so-"_

_"Dr. Knightly, it is necessary to have someone supervise you. This is not like the job you had at your hometown. Alright? This is a dangerous asylum. I can't risk my new intern to go in the security wing and be near the patients by herself." Kathy rolled her eyes and leaned back against her chair. "Lucky for both of us, I'd found someone, who can take over Dr. Whistler, while she is resting."_

_Kathy smiled hopefully, "Did you get Dr. Young? I met her yesterday, and she is the nicest and most helpful doctor I met here... besides you of course."_

_He smiled, "Yes, Dr. Young does know how to do her job here in Arkham. However, she has a lot of patients in her hands. Adding you would be way too much for her. No, I have someone else, and you're going to like him."_

_Kathy raised her brows, "Him?"_

_The door opened, and Jeremiah raised his eyes above Kathy. "Oh, that's him. Dr. Crane." Kathy turned around and widen her eyes, when she saw the dark-haired man with glasses, she saw yesterday. "Meet Dr. Knightly. Dr. Knightly, meet Dr. Jonathan Crane, your new supervisor."_

_Kathy stared at Jonathan, who stared back at her with an aggravated sigh. He too wasn't thrilled to see her. Kathy glared back at Jeremiah, shaking her head and whispering, "No! No. No. No. No."_

_Jeremiah looked at Kathy confusedly, then looked at Jonathan, who wasn't thrilled with this situation. "Why do I get the feeling you two know each other," Jeremiah asked as he looked at them awkwardly._

_Jonathan walked closer behind Kathy and glared at her with a fake smile, "We'd met... yesterday."_

_"That must've been pleasant."_

_"Yeah," Kathy said sarcastically, "It was nice to have coffee spilled on my favorite blouse."_

_"And not to mention pouring your soda on my brand new suit," Jonathan said in his annoyed tone of voice._

_"I said I was sorry!" Kathy snapped, "Where's your apology? Huh?!"_

_"What for?" Jonathan asked in a bored tone of voice, "You're too incompetent to watch where you are going."_

_Kathy pressed her lips together, trying to hold back the yelling. She turned to Jeremiah, "Is it too late to get Dr. Young? I'm sure we can work something out."_

_"Alright. Enough," Jeremiah said with a huff, "You two sound like a couple of five year olds. Now I would love to separate you two from bickering, but for now, you guys have to do one thing... Get over it. We're all a team, and I'm the coach."_

_"But-" Jonathan tried to rebutted._

_"And I want you, Dr. Crane, to show Dr. Knightly the ropes," Jeremiah stood up from his chair and led the two doctors out the door, "Make her feel welcome. Teach her. Mentor her."_

_"But-" Kathy didn't want this as much as Jonathan did._

_"And Dr. Knightly, listen, follow instructions- follow **my** instructions. Don't do anything stupid," Jeremiah opened the door and gently pushed them out his office._

_"BUT-" Kathy and Jonathan tried to talk sense into their boss, but no anvil._

_"It won't be easy, but I'm sure you two will get along just fine. Best of luck to you, and try not to bicker too much. Now I got to go back to work, good bye." Jeremiah shut his door in the doctors' faces._

_They looked at each other with a not so pleasant look on their faces. "This is not going to work!" they both said in unison. They glared at each other in amusement when they said it._

_"Would you look at that?" Jonathan said with a false grin, "We haven't started working together yet, and we already agreed on something."_

_"Looks like it," Kathy agreed with her arms crossed over her chest and stared at Jonathan angrily._

_Jonathan looked back at Kathy with the same expression, thinking to himself._

_**'What is with this bitch?'**Jonathan's dark mental half said in his mind._

_'Sadly, Scarecrow, we're stuck with her for a while, and from what I can tell she doesn't like me as much as I don't like her.'_

_**'Well, she better stay out of our way if she knows what's good for her, or else we'll have to-'**_

_'No! We're not going to do that again!'_

_**'Why not? She poured soda all over your brand new suit. She needs to learn a lesson.' **_

_'It's not her entirely her fault. I didn't watch where I was going-"_

_**'So what?! That bitch needs to learn her place here, and why does she have to be with us anyway?"**_

_'It's that brainless Dr. Arkham.' Jonathan mentally growled at that name, 'What part of we can't get along, doesn't he understand?'_

_**'He's clueless that's what! How about we take care of him, and then the annoying intern?"**_

_'We can't do that!'_

_**'Why not? We didn't get caught the last time. If we didn't get in trouble with the law then, we won't get caught now.'**_

_'I'm not going to take that risk. Unlike you, I-'_

_"Dr. Crane?" Kathy's voice interrupted Jonathan's conflict with his mental half._

_"Yes?" he asked._

_"Are you ready to get started?"_

_Jonathan nodded, "Yes, right this way. So what exactly did Dr. Whistler tell you?"_

_Kathy answered Jonathan's questions, and asked questions about the systems and regulations in Arkham._

_Afterwards, Jonathan took Kathy to the secure to do a session with some clown, who called himself the Joker. From what Kathy experienced, the Joker obviously was trying to press Jonathan's buttons. It annoyed Jonathan so much, he took it out on Kathy, and that wasn't fair for her. Kathy wanted to fight back, but she knew better. She tried so hard not to lose her cool, but she'll take it all out when she go back to her apartment._

_**~000~**_

_"I'm telling you, Lace," Kathy walked out of her office while on the phone with her new friend, "He is a complete jerk to me! He hates me!... No, I didn't do anything wrong. It was the psycho clown. If he hadn't try to twist Jonathan's mind and try to annoy him so much, Crane would've been in a better mood..."_

_Kathy paused and furrowed her brows at Lacey's next question, "What?... Is he cute?! Why would you ask me that?... Yes, I admit he is, but that's not the point! The guy is a jerk! I don't think he wants to help me at all... No, personally, I think he is doing this so I could quit... It's not being overly dramatic, it's a fact! I know the signs! I'm a psychiatrist!... Okay, why are you defending him, don't you already have a boyfriend?..." Kathy's face turned from angry to pity, "Oh, I'm sorry to hear that."_

_Kathy sighed heavily, "Yes, I'm totally looking forward to tonight. What time do you want to have Chinese?... 6:30? Okay... I'll see there... Okay. Bye." Kathy hung up her phone, and put it in her pocket._

_As Kathy was heading out of the asylum, a red-headed woman behind the front desk looked up and saw Kathy about to leave. "Hey! New girl!"_

_Kathy stopped herself and turned around to see the woman waving her hand and summoning Kathy to come over. Kathy was a little skeptical at first, but decided to go see what the red head wanted._

_"Hi," the woman replied with a smile._

_Kathy smiled nervously, "Hi."_

_"I never got the chance to introduce myself. My name is Susan Murphy. I'm the receptionist in Arkham," Susan reached her hand over the desk for a handshake._

_Kathy grabbed Susan's hand and shook it, "Nice to meet you, Susan. I'm-"_

_"Kathryn Knightly, the new intern. I know. I just want to say 'Welcome, and you must be pretty sane to work in this crazy joint'."_

_Kathy chuckled, "Yeah. The reason I took this job is pretty much the same reason every doctor has for being here... to help the patients overcome their mental obstacle."_

_"Well, good luck with them, Doctor. There is one tip I would like to give you, it's don't let them smell fear, and don't be naïve. Most of these patients here are psychos, and they could use a new intern like you to their advantage."_

_"Um... I'll keep that in mind. Thanks."_

_"Your welcome, and if you have any questions about any doctor here, let me know. Just like the janitors, I'm the eyes and ears of this place."_

_"Thanks. I'll take you up on that..." Kathy paused and laid her arms on the counter before whispering, "Actually, there is one question I have about a certain doctor."_

_"Okay?"_

_"What's the story behind Jonathan Crane?"_

_Susan raised a brow at Kathy in amusement, "You want to know about Crane?"_

_"He's my new supervisor and-"_

_"Okay, the truth is I don't know much about him. He's too involved in his work."_

_"Does he have a life? Like a hobby, friends, or a girlfriend?"_

_"That's the thing, I don't think he has a girlfriend nor going out with one. Maybe he is gay."_

_"Is he really, or is that your opinion?"_

_"My opinion, but you never know. He's your supervisor."_

_"Yeah, temporarily."_

_"So? Maybe you'll get to know him more than the other staff, including me."_

_Kathy nodded, "Alright. Thank you again, Susan."_

_"I'm happy to help. See ya soon."_

_"Bye," Kathy smiled and waved as she left Arkham._

_**~000~**_

_At a Chinese restaurant in Gotham, Kathy was sitting down, waiting for her friend Lacey to show up. However, Lacey was running 20 minutes late._

_A Chinese waiter walked over to her table with a big smile of his face and asked, "Are you ready to order?"_

_Kathy shook her head, "No. I'm still waiting for my friend."_

_"Waiting for friend?"_

_Kathy nodded, "Can I have a few more minutes?"_

_The waiter nodded, "Of course, any time you're ready." He turned away and left the area._

_"Thank you." Kathy sighed heavily and looked at her phone to check the time. What she didn't realize was that someone from the bar noticed her and decided to pay her a visit._

_"Dr. Knightly?"_

_Kathy looked up and saw Dr. Crane standing there. She didn't if she should be happy or annoyed to see him. Mostly, she'll go with annoyed, but she didn't want to be rude, "Hi... Again. What are you doing here?"_

_"Grabbing a bite to eat, just like you."_

_"Well, actually, I'm not getting a bite to eat right now."_

_"Oh?"_

_"Yeah, my friend is supposed to meet me, but she's running late."_

_"When is she supposed to be here?"_

_Kathy made a fake smile, "Twenty minutes ago."_

_"Oh, she must be really late."_

_Kathy shrugged, "Yep. Are you seeing anyone tonight?"_

_Jonathan shook his head, "Ah, no. I'm here by myself."_

_"Oh," suddenly, Kathy's phone started ringing, "Excuse me for a sec." Kathy turned her body with her purse next to her and pulled out her phone._

_"Who is it from?" Jonathan asked, "Your friend?"_

_Kathy looked at her phone, seeing an unread text message from Lacey, "Yep." She read the text saying, Hey Kat, sorry can't make it. There is a dinner rush at the café, and I'm needed. Is tomorrow night okay? Kathy sighed sadly, "And apparently she canceled on me."_

_"I'm sorry to hear that."_

_"It's fine."_

_Then, the Chinese waiter appeared again, "Are you ready to take your order?"_

_"Um-"_

_"I'll let you go, Dr. Knightly," Jonathan turned away and planned to leave. Before he could take the first step..._

_"Crane, wait," Kathy's voice stopped him from walking, and made him turned to her silently asking what she wanted. "W-Would you like to join me?"_

_"Oh, no, I don't want to intrude-"_

_"What exactly are you intruding, Crane?" Kathy asked, "My friend isn't coming. I'm by myself. You're by yourself, and we're coworkers. I was thinking we should talk and get to know each other. Don't you agree?"_

_Jonathan stared ahead, thinking about that logic. Kathy realized that he had been doing that a lot, as if he was living his own little world. The guy was a little weird, but hopefully, he won't be too bad once she get to know him better. Jonathan looked at the smiling waiter before glared at Kathy. He took a step toward the other side of the table and sat down across from Kathy._

_"What will you have?" the waiter asked._

_"Um, I'll take the Habatchi Steak," Kathy said as she handed him the menu._

_"Very good. What kind of dressing for your salad?"_

_"Ranch."_

_The waiter turned to Jonathan, "And you, sir?"_

_"I'll have the same," Jonathan replied with a polite smile and handed the menu to him. Kathy glared at Jonathan in shock. Jonathan noticed her look and explained, "Wanted to try something new. Hope you don't mind."_

_Kathy shook her head as she took a sip from her coke, "It's fine. I don't mind."_

_The waiter smiled as he took the menus from them, "Very good. I'll be back for your soup and salad." Then, he walked away._

_"Thank you," Kathy and Jonathan said politely. They both looked at each other awkwardly, seeing who would speak up first. "SO-" they both said at the same time. They chuckled awkwardly._

_"You first," Jonathan insisted._

_"Um..." Kathy tucked a curl behind her ear before she asked, "So, how long have you been working in Arkham?"_

_"Nearly two years. I started off as an intern, like you, then I worked my way up. You?"_

_"I just started-"_

_"I mean as a psychiatrist."_

_"Oh, then it's three years. I used to work at a practice building back in Florida, my home."_

_"Where in Florida?"_

_"Destin. Where were you from?"_

_"I've grown up here in Gotham. I went to school in Gotham University, studied psycho-pharmacology..." Jonathan looked at Kathy and noticed her raising her brows in interest. "And became a professor there."_

_"At Gotham University?"_

_Jonathan nodded, "In Gotham University."_

_"Interesting. So... How come you don't work there anymore?"_

_Jonathan paused and stared ahead, thinking of how to answer that question. Kathy noticed his hesitation and his gaze. Obviously, something happened in the University. Kathy tried to figure out what it was. 'Did he get fired, but was too proud to say it?'_

_"It just didn't work out for me. I decided to take my passion to another level."_

_Kathy raised a brow in confusion, "Passion?"_

_**'Okay, why are you talking to her in the first place?'** Scarecrow's voice appeared in Jonathan's head, **'I have a bad feeling that she is no good.'**_

_Jonathan ignored his other half and focused on the conversation between him and Kathy, "Yes. Do you want to know why I do what I do?"_

_"To help patients get better," Kathy guessed._

_"Yes, but that's not exactly why."_

_"Then, why?"_

_"Fear."_

_"Fear?" Kathy looked at him in disbelief, "That's your passion?"_

_"Yes, I love to go inside the person's mind and find out people's greatest fears. Let me tell you what I learned about it... Fear is the number one motivator. It's fear. There's fear of flying, fear of failure, fear of being alone, fear of trusting the wrong person."_

_"What's your fear, Jonathan?"_

_Jonathan raised a brow, when he heard her calling by his first name._

_"Or are you just too proud to have one?"_

_**'Too proud to care what you say, bitch,'** Scarecrow answered inside Jonathan's head._

_Jonathan ignored his half, and decided to ask Kathy the same question, "What's your fear, Dr.-"_

_"Kathy," she corrected Jonathan, "We're not in Arkham anymore, Jonathan. You can at least call me by my first name."_

_"Is Kathy short for Kathryn?"_

_"Yeah."_

_"Would it be alright if I call you that?"_

_"Why?"_

_"Because it sounds more... formal, and-"_

_"And you're a formal guy?"_

_"Yes. It's better than referring to you as Dr. Knightly, don't you think?"_

_Kathy sighed and shrugged, "I guess. But you're the first to call me by that name."_

_Jonathan chuckled, "I'm fine with that."_

_**'Okay, enough with this!'** Scarecrow cried inside Jonathan's mind, trying to take over, **'I don't want you to tell her your fear! She's getting too nosy for my liking! Let me take over!'**_

_'Oh, be quiet! We were just talking about our favorite subject. I'm dying to know what her fear is. Don't you?' Jonathan waited for Scarecrow's response, but didn't hear anything. He assumed that his other half finally decided to shut up._

_Kathy saw that Jonathan was staring ahead again. What is he thinking about? "So what's your fear?" Kathy asked._

_"What's yours?"_

_"I asked you first."_

_Jonathan paused for a moment, before he answered, "I don't really know what I fear."_

_"Surely, you're afraid of something."_

_"Yes, but since, I study so much about fear, I don't know what I fear..."_

_"Were you afraid of something before? What drove you to become fascinated by the subject of fear?"_

_"It's a long story and complicated for you to understand, Kathryn."_

_Kathy raised her brows at his comment, "What's complicated about it?"_

_"A lot of things. You'll understand when you grow up."_

_"Grow up?" Kathy laughed in disbelief, "So you're saying that I'm not mature enough? How old do you think I am?"_

_"It's not the age, Kathryn. It's maturity."_

_"And I'm not mature enough?"_

_Jonathan shook his head, "No, I didn't say that."_

_"Then, what are you trying to say?"_

_"I'm saying that I will tell you, when you're ready to understand. Like your work for example."_

_Kathy was taken back by his comment, and anger was boiling her blood pressure, "What is that suppose to mean?"_

_"I mean that you just started working at Arkham. You have a lot to learn. It isn't like the practice building, you used to work."_

_"So what exactly are you saying? That I can't handle a job as a doctor in Arkham?" Kathy's voice was getting louder enough for the costumers can hear. "Are you saying that I need a doctor to hold my hand the entire time?!"_

_"That's exactly what is happening right, isn't it?"_

_"Do you think I can't handle my job, Crane?"_

_"Well, for now-"_

_"I'm not talking about for now, I'm talking about my job as a doctor in Arkham!"_

_Jonathan looked around and saw the costumers staring at their table, "Kathryn, I would appreciate it if you keep your voice down."_

_"Why?"_

_"Because you're acting like a complete fool, right now," Jonathan said in a low-dangerous tone._

_"You didn't answer my question, Crane!" Kathy snapped angrily, "Do you think I can handle Arkham? Tell me the truth. I'm a big girl. I can handle it."_

**_'You heard the bitch, Crane!'_**_ Scarecrow cried out, **'Tell her! Embarrass her more than she is doing to herself right now!'**_

_Jonathan sighed as he leaned back against his seat, "Fine. You can't handle Arkham, Kathryn!"_

_Kathy's mouth dropped in shock, "I can't believe you!"_

_"You asked for the truth, and I told you the truth. What else do you want from me?"_

_"An explanation!"_

_"Well, let's see... You're young. You don't have any experience. Clearly, I don't understand why Dr. Arkham decided to hire a psychiatrist like you!"_

_That's when the waiter arrived their table, holding a tray that held two bowls of soup and two bowls of salads with ranch dressing on it. "Sorry it took so long," the waiter placed each bowl in front of them, still had an award winning grin on his face, "And I'll be back for your food."_

_"Thank you," Kathy said politely. She took a spoon out of her napkin, "Wow, the soup smells great. I can't wait to try it." Kathy smiled as she filled the spoon with chicken broth, and slurped it. _

_Jonathan scrunched his brows at her, confused about her mood-swings. 'Something isn't right here.'_

_She smiled again in satisfaction, "Mm. That is delicious. Hey, Jonathan. You should try some." Kathy extended her arm, sliding the bowl of soup towards Jonathan. Then, unexpectedly, she knocked the bowl over, spilling the hot soup on Jonathan's front. Jonathan screamed out in pain, feeling the hot liquid burning his legs and chest._

**_'That little-'_**_ Scarecrow's thoughts were interrupted by Kathy, who wasn't finished with Crane yet. She poured another bowl of hot soup on top of his head. Then, she did the same with both salad bowls._

_"What the hell is wrong with you?!" Jonathan snapped angrily, still feeling the burning pain all over his body._

_"You want to know? I'll tell ya! YOU are JERK! You're a son of a B-word! You treat people like me crappy, and you have NO right to tell me that I can't do my job right! I'm 23 years old! I go to school! I get A honor rolls! I got accepted in 5 different colleges! FIVE! I take AP classes in high school! I worked my butt off to earn my degree! So don't tell me that I'm not mature or smart enough to understand you!" _

_Before Jonathan could even reply, a man came over to their table. "Excuse me?" the man turned out to be the manager of the restaurant._

_Kathy glared at the manager confusedly, "Yes?"_

_The manager looked at her sympathetically, "I'm sorry, but we have costumers complaining about you two. So I'm asking you to keep down, please? If not, then I have no choice, but to ask you to leave."_

_Kathy grabbed her purse and stood up from her table, "I'm sorry about my behavior. I'm leaving anyway." Kathy walked past the manager and left the restaurant, leaving Jonathan there soaked in ranch dressing and chicken broth._

_The manager looked at Jonathan in pity, "You alright, sir?"_

_"Can I have a towel or napkin?" Jonathan asked._

_The manager nodded, "Yes, of course." He turned around and saw the busboy cleaning out another table, "Zack!"_

_Zack the busboy turned his attention to his boss, "Yes, sir."_

_"Could you give this gentleman a towel, please?"_

_Zack glared at Jonathan with amusement, before he looked at his boss, nodded, "Yes, sir." He left his table to do just that._

_"Anything else, sir?" the manager asked._

_Jonathan shook his head, "No. Thank you."_

_The manager patted Jonathan's shoulder sympathetically, "I've been there. The one thing I learned from my ex is to think before I speak."_

_Jonathan glared at the manger confusedly._

**_'Does this idiot think that feisty intern is your girlfriend?!' _**_Scarecrow demanded._

_'Unfortunately, yes.'_

_"If you need anything, let me know," the manager said._

_"Thank you," Jonathan said as he took off his glasses to clean off the ranch dressing stain. "I can't believe she did this," he thought out loud, "Who does she think she is?"_

**_'A bitch! That's who she is, Johnny.'_**_ Scarecrow answered, **'So are you still refusing my idea of teaching the woman a lesson?'**_

_Jonathan mentally chuckled, 'Scarecrow... Not only isn't she going to learn, but she is going to PAY for what she has done!'_

**_'Atta boy, Johnny-boy! So what are you going to do to her? How are you going to make her pay?!'_**

_'Let's just say... she isn't going to survive the city of Gotham.'_

**_'What does that mean?'_**

_'It means that instead of her being a doctor in Arkham, she'll become a patient instead!'_

_Jonathan heard evil laughter coming from Scarecrow. **'I love the sound of that! How are you going to do it?'**_

_'I'll find out her greatest fear, then use that fear toxin, I've been working on her.'_

**_'I thought you said, you're never going to experiment anybody anymore.'_**

_'I know what I said, but...' Jonathan paused as he felt something dripping on his forehead. He wiped it off with his napkin, 'I'm willing to make an exception.' Jonathan and Scarecrow chuckled evilly together._

_"Uh, sir?" Zack's voice interrupted Jonathan and Scarecrow's moment. _

_Jonathan looked up at Zack, "Yes?"_

_"Here's a towel for you, Sir," Zack handed a dark blue towel to Jonathan, whom smiled and took it from him._

_"Thank you," Jonathan wiped head and clothing with the towel._

_Zack looked at Jonathan curiously, "Are you okay, sir?"_

_Jonathan looked at Zack and smirked, "Never better."_

**_~000~_**

_Kathy parked her car in front of Lacey's house, actually her parents' house. She wanted to talk to her friend about her night with Crane. Kathy knew what she had done to Crane was inappropriate, but he deserved it. Didn't he? He insulted her, and thought that she wouldn't survive Crane. Well, guess what? She was going to prove him wrong. He'll see, she'll show him. He'll be sorry for the day, he decided to mess with her._

_Kathy got out of her car and walked to the front door. She knocked on the door and waited ten seconds, before an middle-aged man answered the door._

_"Yes, may I help you?"_

_"Um, yes. Hi, is Lacey home?"_

_"Depends on who is asking?"_

_"Oh, I'm sorry. My name is Kathy."_

_"Kathy? I don't know a Kathy, but I don't anything about Lacey's friends either. Hold on a second," the man turned his body around, facing the stairs and crying out, "Lace?!"_

_"What now, Dad?!" Lacey cried out in annoyance._

_"Some girl named Kathy is here to see ya!"_

_"Kathy?!"_

_Kathy heard a door open and footsteps, until she saw Lacey standing in the front door. _

_"Kathy, hi!" Lacey greeted her as she closed the front door behind her._

_"Hey, how are you?"_

_"Despite the heartbreak from my ex-boyfriend and a long dinner rush at the café, you being here just made my day."_

_Kathy smiled sympathetically, "I'm sorry."_

_Lacey shrugged, "It happens. You know, I should be sorry that I didn't show up tonight."_

_"It's fine... But..."_

_"But? But what?"_

_"You never believe who I ran into tonight."_

_"Who?"_

_"Crane," Kathy said his name in a disgusted tone._

_Lacey widen her eyes in shock, "You saw him in the restaurant?"_

_Kathy nodded, "Yep."_

_"Did you talk to him?"_

_"Oh, we did more than just talking."_

_"What?"_

_"Um... Can we sit down? This is going to be a long story."_

_Lacey opened the door, "Do you want to come inside? It's a little chilly out here." Kathy nodded as she walked inside her house and followed Lacey upstairs to her room. Ten minutes inside her room, Kathy had told Lacey the whole story of Jonathan treating her like crap, his passion for fear, and pouring the appetizers on Jonathan's head._

_"You did WHAT?!" Lacey demanded in a loud tone._

_Kathy chuckled, "Yeah, I pour soup and salad on his head." She was expecting Lacey to be laughing with her, but it turned out to be just the opposite. Lacey had a terrified look on her face as if she was facing the Ghostface killer. _

_"Oh my God! No! No! No!" Lacey cried as she stood up from her bed._

_Kathy furrowed her brows and glared at her friend confusedly, "What is wrong with you?!"_

_"You shouldn't have done that!"_

_"Why?! He deserved, didn't he?"_

_"Of course he did! Any jerk could, but not that guy!"_

_"Why not?" Kathy was officially confused by Lacey's reaction, and was dying to know what her problem was._

_"Because!" Lacey instantly ran toward her laptop and sat back down on her bed next to Kathy. "I found this online." She typed her password, and a webpage appeared on screen. Not just any page, it had information of Jonathan on it._

_"Why did you look him up?"_

_"Because," Lacey smiled sheepishly, "I was curious to see how cute he was..."_

_"And?"_

_"And he's okay for a nerd-"_

_"No! No!" Kathy waved it off, dismissing her explanation, "I'm talking about why I can't be a jerk back to Jonathan."_

_"Oh, well, I started looking at his pic, but then I read his biography."_

_"And? What did you find out?"_

_"A lot of things. Graduated in Gotham University. Became a professor there-"_

_"I know all that. He told me."_

_"He did? Did he tell you why he left the college?"_

_"Um..." Kathy paused to think what he said, "He... He said that it didn't work out for him."_

_"You mean **kicked out**."_

_Kathy furrowed her brows, confused about what Lacey said, "What?"_

_"After I read this, I called the headmaster from the college."_

_"And?"_

_"And he told me that he fired Jonathan is because he got caught experimenting students with his toxins."_

_Kathy felt her jaw dropped in shock, "W-What?"_

_"The toxins he used on the students causes hallucinations, making them see their greatest fear."_

_"Oh my gosh," Kathy said breathlessly. She was so shocked, she couldn't move. She couldn't believe that Jonathan took his fascination with fear into an obsession. He used innocent kids, because of that. Now, Kathy instantly regretted doing what she did to Jonathan, "Oh my gosh. What did I do?"_

_"You humiliated him and yourself in a restaurant with costumers watching," Lacey answered._

_"Oh man! W-What if he's still experimenting?! What if he's planning to use his toxins on me?!"_

_"Okay," Lacey placed a hand on Kathy's shoulder for comfort, "Listen. Calm down! Maybe he turned from his wicked ways. Maybe he changed, once he got a job in Arkham."_

_"We don't know that! We don't know he's changed! I don't want anything toxic near me!" Kathy was freaking out, and tears of fear were falling from her eyes. She lied her head on Lacey's shoulder._

_Lacey tried her best to calm her down, "Okay, first... Take a deep breath and calm-"_

_"Lacey, you don't tell a terrified person with high anxiety to calm down! You just don't!"_

_"Then what do you want me to say?!"_

_"I don't know! Say something other than calm down!"_

_"Okay... Kat, if you ever ran into him-"_

_"Oh my God!" Kathy cried, "I forgot! Jonathan is my temporary supervisor! I have no choice, but to see him tomorrow."_

_"Hey, you could always call in sick. That's what I do all the time, when there's a sale at Macy's."_

_Kathy's breathing started to calm a little. She kept taking deep breaths and nodded, "Okay. Okay. That could work. Then what?"_

_"Then... if you ever see him again, you should... you know... say sorry-"_

_Kathy glared at Lacey in shock, "WHAT?!"_

_"Listen! If you apologize, maybe Crane will be a little more forgiving."_

_"Yeah. MAYBE!"_

_"Maybe he will, maybe he won't. You never know unless you try."_

_Kathy sighed sadly and laid her back against the mattress, "Why did I become so stupid?"_

_Lacey smiled sympathetically and patted Kathy's knee as she laid next to her, "If it makes you feel any better, I did something stupid today."_

_"Like what?"_

_"I accidentally knocked over a martini glass on a cute boy."_

_Kathy turned her head to the side to look at Lacey, "You did?"_

_Lacey nodded, "Uh-huh. And as I was cleaning up, I slipped on the wet floor and landed on top of him with my hand on his crotch." __Kathy giggled loudly. "Then a red head woman returned to her table to see me on top of the cute boy, whom turned out to be her boyfriend."_

_"Wow. That must've been really bad."_

_"Oh, yeah. It took about ten minutes for the cute boy to explain the situation to his girlfriend."_

_"Okay, are you telling me this to make me feel better?"_

_Lacey smirked and said, "If I did, is it working?"_

_Kathy smiled a little bit and shrugged, "A little bit."_

_"That's good. I know you can handle Crane. I have faith."_

_Kathy sat up and faced Lacey again, "Thank you for being a good friend to me."_

_Lacey sat up and wrapped her arms around Kathy comfortingly "That's what friends are for."_

_Kathy smiled, feeling thankful that she have a great friend like Lacey._

**A/N: So that's part 1 of the Crane and Kat story. So you're wondering how they fell in love? You just have to wait for part 2 and see what happens to their relationship. Will they see each other for better or worse? Please review and tell me your opinion.**

**Thank you: highlander348, Kittycat0521, and WinterRain36 for reviewing. I also want to thank the readers who favorite and followed this story.**


	6. A Crane and Kat Story part 2

_The Crane and Kat Story part 2_

**Disclaimer: read the prologue**

_Two days after what happened at the Chinese restaurant, Kathy returned to Arkham. She took Lacey's advice and called in sick. She felt bad about lying to Jeremiah, but the last thing she wanted to see again was Jonathan._

_She made it to the top floor to speak with Dr. Arkham about Jonathan. She needed to tell him that this wasn't going to work out between her and Jonathan._

_Kathy faced Dr. Arkham's office and hesitantly knocked on the door._

_"Come in," Jeremiah said inside his office._

_Kathy opened the door and saw Jeremiah sitting on his chair behind his desk, with his eyes on his papers. "Dr. Arkham?"_

_Jeremiah looked up at Kathy made a small smile, "Ah. Dr. Knightly, I see that you're feeling well."_

_Kathy nodded, "Yeah. I'm fine now."_

_"Well, Dr. Knightly, what can I do for you?"_

_"Um... I was wondering if you had heard anything from Dr. Whistler."_

_Jeremiah sighed, "Yes, as a matter of fact, I received a call from her this morning. It turns she got the case of a stomach flu."_

_"Really?"_

_"Yes... The conversation was very short, but I can tell that she isn't coming back to Arkham anytime soon."_

_"I hope she feels better soon."_

_"Me too." Jeremiah stared at Kathy for a long minute, before shaking his head, "Sorry, Dr. Knightly. It's not going to happen."_

_Kathy furrowed her brows confusedly, "What did you think I was going to say?"_

_"You want me to get you a new supervisor."_

_His good guessing leaved Kathy widening her eyes with amazement. 'Wow, he is good,' Kathy thought to herself, "Listen, Dr. Arkham, I know you're a busy man, and I know you're concern about my safety. But Dr. Crane and I... we..."_

_"We what, Doctor?"_

_"We're just not getting along. We have nothing in common. We have different perspectives."_

_"So does every other doctor in this facility. Doctor, you're new. Am I right?"_

_Kathy nodded, "Yeah."_

_"Well, these things take some time to get used to. You'll get the hang of things in the future, and I'm sure you'll get along with Crane. I don't know how, but hopefully, you'll figure it out."_

_"Doctor, there's something you should know about Crane..." Kathy paused, thinking of how she was going to explain this to Jeremiah about what she found out recently about Jonathan._

_"What about Crane?"_

_"It's about his past job as a professor in Gotham University, and the reason he left was-"_

_Jeremiah raised his hand up to silence her, "I know."_

_Kathy widen her eyes in disbelief, "What?"_

_"I know," he repeated in an annoyed tone._

_"How?"_

_"When I interviewed Crane a long time ago. He told me all about it."_

_"H-He told you about him experimenting his students?"_

_"He said that he regretted doing so, and he wanted to change his ways with a fresh start and a new job."_

_"And you trust him with the patients?"_

_"I observed him for the first couple of weeks to make sure he wouldn't try anything funny."_

_"And?"_

_"And if he did, he wouldn't be here now, would he? Listen, Dr. Knightly, Crane is a brilliant psychiatrist. He wants to cure the insane. I believe him, and you should too."_

_"But-"_

_"And!" Jeremiah's voice sounded harsh this time, "If I hear you two come into my office and complain about each other again... Let's just say we all aren't going to be happy. Alright?"_

_"Dr. Arkham-"_

_"Doctor! My decision is final, and if you don't have any news for me, it's best you should leave."_

_Kathy closed her eyes for a moment and sighed sadly, knowing that she wasn't getting anywhere with this man. "I'm sorry, Dr. Arkham. I'll stop bothering you now."_

_"Thank you." Jeremiah's eyes lowered back on his desk, focusing on some paperwork._

_Kathy walked away from Jeremiah's desk and left the office. She headed back to the elevator, but she stopped and gasped fearfully when she faced the person, she wasn't happy to see._

_"Good morning, Dr. Knightly," Jonathan greeted her with a smug look on his face, "Feeling well?"_

_Kathy stared at him eye-wide, thinking of how to respond. Her mouth opened, but no words came out._

_"Dr. Knightly?" Jonathan's look turned into concern, "Are you alright?"_

_"Um..." Kathy mentally shook her head, trying to make a brave look, but her nerves were getting the best of her. "I-I'm fine."_

_"Are you sure? You can always go to the nurse."_

_Kathy was confused about Jonathan's attitude today. Yesterday, he was pissed with her for pouring the appetizers on him; but now he acted as if nothing happened. "I'm fine. Thanks."_

_Jonathan stared at Kathy as if he was analyzing her to see if she was lying or telling the truth, "Well then. Before we get started, I want to have a word with Dr. Arkham. Is he in his office?"_

_Kathy nodded._

_"Good," Jonathan walked past her and headed to Jeremiah's office._

_"Don't bother."_

_Jonathan halted and turned to Kathy in confusion, "Pardon?"_

_"I already asked him. He isn't going to make the change."_

_Jonathan furrowed his brows confusedly and took a step closer to Kathy, who tried to fight the urge to take a step back, "Change for what?"_

_Kathy rolled her eyes, took her glasses off, and pinched the bridge of her nose, "You know what I'm talking about, Jonathan."_

_Jonathan shook his head, "No, I don't."_

_Kathy groaned, "You don't have to pretend nothing is wrong. We both know that's a lie."_

_"Oh, you mean what happened two nights ago?"_

_She sighed and rolled her eyes again, "Yeah. You should be yelling at me right now."_

_"You're right..." He said admittedly, "I should."_

_"And?!" Kathy demanded angrily, "Why aren't you yelling?!"_

_"Because unlike you, Dr. Knightly, I'm not going to let my personal issues get the best of my ability to do my job."_

_Kathy was about to say something insulting, but she knew that he was somewhat right. "Okay... Point taken..."_

_"And yes, I admit that I was upset with you, but I guess I did something that caused you to snap."_

_Kathy's mouth dropped in shock. 'He is kidding me, right?!' she thought, 'Is he seriously kidding me?!' Kathy was so angry at Jonathan, she forget about his capability with toxins. "Of course you did something to make me snap!" Kathy cried out._

_"Shh!" Jonathan shushed her, "Keep your voice down. Dr. Arkham can hear you."_

_Jonathan's calm tone was making Kathy's blood boiled. She was tempted to wrap her hands around his throat and strangle him, but she knew it wouldn't be wise. _

_"You know exactly why I snapped at you, Crane," Kathy hissed at him, "You insulted me and my ability to do my job here. I don't appreciate that, Crane. Not at all."_

**_'Are you going to let her talk to you like that?!' _**_Scarecrow demanded in a rage tone, **'You should use that toxin on her now! NOW!'**_

_Jonathan cleared his throat, ignoring Scarecrow, "You simply asked for my honest opinion, and I did."_

_"How can you say your opinion if you don't know me? We barely know each other, and you think you can just analyze me and make your assumptions in five minutes."_

_"That's part of the job, Doctor."_

_"No. No, it's not. Okay? You're job is to help me, guide me, supervise me, not judge me! You don't know me, and you never will." Kathy immediately turned away and pressed the elevator button, waiting for the doors to open._

_"I'll see you downstairs..." Jonathan said in a calm tone, "Kathryn."_

_Kathy flinched when he called her by her first, full name. Once the doors were opened, she stepped inside and pressed the eighth floor button. The elevator bell rang as the doors closed. Being alone inside the elevator, it gave Kathy an opportunity to blow off some steam._

_"AAAHH!" Kathy cried out in frustration, "AAAAHH!" She leaned back against the elevator wall, took off her glasses, and rubbed her temples. After a couple of seconds of trying to calm herself down, Kathy realized that her anger got the best of her again, and ruined her chance to save herself from getting experimented by Crane._

_"Sugar!" Kathy muttered under her breath, "Why did I do that? Oh my God, he is going to hate me more than he already is." She put her glasses back on, bowed her head, closed her eyelids, and interlaced her fingers together, "Lord, I thank you for the blessing of giving me this job. Please help me get through this day peacefully. I pray that Crane isn't what I thought he is, and it's all in my head. Please, watch over my family and keep them safe... and mostly keep me safe. Amen."_

_Meanwhile, Jonathan stood there, facing the elevator door and listening to Kathy's screams. He smirked with amusement, knowing he was getting to her, although he didn't do much._

**_'I have to say...'_**_Scarecrow smirked and chuckled in amusement, '_**_I really do love her fiery personality.'_**

_'She's got spirit. I'll give her that,' Crane agreed with his other half, 'But that won't last for long.'_

**_'So you're giving her the toxic now?'_**

_Jonathan chuckled and shook his head, 'No.'_

**_'NO?!'_ **_Scarecrow cried in shock._

_'I won't use it on her... yet. First, I want to know her greatest fear.'_

**_'Why?! Why do you want to know so badly? She's going to scream and beg for mercy either way!'_**

_'Because I'm curious. I want to know what she screams about. Unlike you, I have patience. I will use the toxin on her.'_

**_'When?! I want to torment her NOW!'_**

_'Soon, but not right now.'_

**_'How soon?'_**

_'As soon as I figure out her greatest fear. It shouldn't take long.'_

**_'I don't know about that, Johnny. She's too stubborn for her own good. Let's not forget that she hates your guts.'_**

_Jonathan chuckled wickedly, 'Don't worry. I have all the patience I need.'_

**_'I don't!'_**

_'Sorry,' Jonathan mentally said to his other half unsympathetically, 'But you're just going to have to wait.' He heard Scarecrow grumbled, but he ignored him. He was too busy thinking about Kathy, and how she was going to suffer. Jonathan smirked wickedly, "I'll figure your diagnosis, Dr. Knightly... I can't wait to see you in a straight jacket."_

_Jonathan pressed the elevator button and headed back down stairs to his own office, preparing for his session._

_**~000~**_

_After a few sessions with Jonathan's patients, Kathy was free to go home. During the day, Kathy had been really quiet, too quiet for Jonathan's comfort. When she did say something was when Jonathan instructed her to take notes about the patient's update, but that was it._

_ Kathy walked down a few halls to find the entrance to Arkham, but the problem was that she had a hard time finding her way. She entered a room that was known as break room. She looked around to see couches, TV, and a piano in the corner. Kathy stared at the piano in awe, remembering the last time she played it. It was back when she was a teenager, she used to go to her grandmother's house, and they played the instrument for hours._

_Kathy really missed her grandmother and her time with her. Kathy looked around to make sure no one was around, "I guess a few minutes wouldn't hurt." She walked across the room and sat down on the piano bench, popping her knuckles and placing her fingers on the keys. She took a deep breath before she began playing the piano in a slow tune. She started off playing "Twinkle, Twinkle, little star", then she played an intense tune._

_What she didn't realize was somebody was just passing by the break room, but stopped, when the music reached his ears. He stepped inside the room to see Kathy playing the piano._

_"What is that?" he asked_

_Kathy halted and gasped in fear. She turned her head to see Jonathan standing there, "Um... Jonathan, I-I was just... playing the piano."_

_Jonathan chuckled as he walked closer to her, "I can see that, but what song did you play?_

_"Um... It's, uh, Nancy Drew theme song."_

_"Really?"_

_Kathy nodded, "Yeah, I used to play the game series on the computer with my little sister, but I grew out of it."_

_"They have a computer game series?"_

_Kathy nodded, then looked at the corner of her left eye to see Jonathan standing beside her. That's when Kathy started to tense up a little and felt her hands started shaking on the keys._

_Jonathan sat down next her and glared at her, and luckily not her fingers, "So you play piano?"_

_Kathy's rambling thoughts halted and looked at Jonathan, trying to put on a brave face, "Um... A little. M-My grandmother taught me when I was little. I used to come to her house, and we would play nursery rhymes for hours. Once I learned that she taught how to play the music from Bach or Mozart."_

_"Do you play any other instruments, besides piano?"_

_"Uh, no- well, actually, I took violin lessons; but I dropped out of the class because the teacher couldn't teach, and plus he was rude... Do you play?"_

_"I play." He looked at the piano then at Kathy, "May I?"_

_She put her hands in surrender and scooted her way out of the bench, "Yeah, go ahead." Kathy stood next to the piano, trying to keep her distance from Jonathan without him getting suspicious._

_Jonathan pressed his fingers together, "I might be a little rusty."_

_Kathy shrugged, "It's fine." She laid her arms on the piano and watched Jonathan do his finger exercises before he started playing. He started playing slow, but then the song grew intense. Kathy pursed her lips, listening to the song intently. She knew that there was something familiar about the song, until Jonathan played the keys faster that made Kathy's brain click._

_"Harry Potter!"_

_Jonathan halted and looked up at Kathy questionably, "Excuse me?"_

_"The song! That's from Harry Potter, right?"_

_He shrugged, "Maybe."_

_"You watch the movie?"_

_"Just the first one. Personally, I'm not into witchcraft and wizardry, but I decided to try the movie out."_

_"And?"_

_"And that's it. If you're asking me, if I liked it... it was okay."_

_Kathy looked at Jonathan as if he said something stupid, "Okay? You're kidding right? It was a great movie. If you read the book series, you would've enjoyed it even more."_

_"They made the movie based on a book series?"_

_Kathy's mouth dropped in shock, "You haven't read the book series? Where've you been?"_

_Jonathan chuckled, he didn't know how to respond to that question._

_"Wait, if you're not a fan of the book series nor the movie... why are you playing the song?"_

_Jonathan shrugged as he continued the song again, "I just play a song that popped inside my head."_

_"Really, and that's the song that popped in your head?"_

_"Yes."_

_Kathy smiled and sat down next to Jonathan, who focused on the piano, "You know... You remind me of him a little bit."_

_"Who?"_

_"Harry Potter."_

_Jonathan stopped playing and glared at Kathy._

_"In a good way I mean," Kathy reassured him, "You both have glasses, and the dark hair, and you both have amazing blue eyes." Kathy widen her eyes, realizing what she just said. 'Oh SURGAR! Why did I just said his eyes were amazing?! What's wrong with me?'_

_Jonathan chuckled, "Thank you... you remind of someone from the movie too."_

_"Who?"_

_"That girl... the brown haired one."_

_"You mean Hermione."_

_"Yes, I guess that was her name."_

_"No, I don't look like her. She's pretty and-"_

_"And you think you're not?" Jonathan asked quickly._

_"Um..."_

_"Kathryn, you're a beautiful girl. You shouldn't think differently."_

_Kathy looked at him in disbelief, "You... You think I'm pretty?"_

_"Yes, and you're smart woman too."_

_"Really?"_

_"You think you're not smart either?"_

_"No, I know I'm smart. I thought..."_

_"You thought what?"_

_"I thought... you don't think I am."_

_ Jonathan furrowed his brows confused and shocked from her answer, __"What makes you think that?"_

_"Oh, I don't know, I guess I was having the wrong impression, after you told me, I'm not capable of handling Arkham." Kathy crossed her arms over her chest and stared down at Jonathan intently, while being careful about her choice of words._

_"Kathryn, out of all the time we worked together, I never **once** said you weren't smart!" Jonathan snapped angrily, "You're an intelligent, brave, feisty, sexy woman, I've ever met here in Arkham!" __Kathy widen her eyes in shock and blushed, when she heard the last part Jonathan said. _

_Jonathan turned his head away from Kathy's shocked face, he too couldn't believe what he said, "I'm sorry. That was out of line, and completely unprofessional."_

_Kathy stared at Jonathan, trying to process what he said to her. She knew that he must be really embarrassed and uncomfortable with the situation, so she decided to change the subject. She lowered her eyes on the piano keys and slowly laid her fingers on top of them. She managed to play the beginning of the song, Jonathan didn't finish._

_Jonathan turned his attention to the piano, as Kathy was playing the first note. She stopped playing and looked at Jonathan with a small smile. Jonathan hesitantly placed his fingers on top of the keys and played the second note of the song. Kathy failed to wipe the smile off her face as she joined him, playing the song as a piano duet._

_During the song, Kathy played the slow note, while Jonathan played the fast tune. Nearly at the end of the song, Jonathan and Kathy take turns playing a note, until it ended. As they moved their hands across the piano keys, their hands accidentally touched against each other. They looked up and stared at each for moment._

_"Um..." Kathy broke contact and looked down at the piano keys, "It was fun."_

_Jonathan nodded, "Yes. You played beautifully."_

_"Not as great as you, and you said you were rusty," Kathy smirked at him._

_Jonathan shrugged sheepishly, "I didn't warm up, it's been a while."_

_Kathy rolled her eyes, "Yeah right..."_

_Jonathan looked up at Kathy for a moment, before saying, "You're right about one thing, Kathryn."_

_Kathy turned to Jonathan confusedly, "About what?"_

_"I don't know anything about you. But to be fair, you don't anything about me either."_

_'I begged a differ,' Kathy thought to herself._

_"But it doesn't mean that we can't. Instead of fighting, how about we really get to know each other?"_

_Kathy looked at Jonathan in the eye to see if he was serious or not, "Um..." She knew she shouldn't go near him, but she wanted to know if he changed his ways or not. They were alone for five minutes. If he really wanted to hurt her, he would already did it by now. Kathy nodded in agreement, "I like that."_

_"Good."_

_Kathy stood up from the bench, "__Well, um... I better get going. I'm supposed to meet my friend tonight."_

_Jonathan smirked, "I hope you're not meeting her at a Chinese restaurant."_

_Kathy giggled while shaking her head, "No, of course not. I think I should wait two weeks maybe more before I go back there." She looked at Jonathan with a small smile, "Well... I should go."_

_"Me too."_

_"I'll see you tomorrow."_

_"Yes, drive home safe, Kathryn."_

_"Thanks," Kathy smiled, "You too." She walked out of the room, leaving Jonathan alone in his thoughts._

_Jonathan smirked widely that his plan was working so far, 'I'm starting to get to her.'_

**_'Oh yeah,' _**_Scarecrow said in a sarcastic tone, _**_'You just found out she plays piano, and she's a Harry Potter fan. Big deal! You just missed your opportunity to use that toxin on her!'_**

_'I didn't have it with me.'_

**_'You could've knocked her out and take her to your place, and do it!'_**

_'Knock her out with what? I told you I don't have anything with me. Look, the plan is to gain her trust, find her fear, and then I use the toxin on her.'_

**_'First of all, the plan is your plan. My plan was to just torture her already and put her in a straight jacket. Second, who cares to know what her fear is'_**

_'I do. I want to know what she'll scream about- I told you.'_

**_'Well, you better hope you'll find out soon. Or I'll take over-'_**

_'Not going to happen!' Jonathan snapped._

**_'Why not?!' _**_Scarecrow demanded, until he mentally scowled, **'Don't tell me you're **__**having an attraction to her.'**_

_Jonathan widen his eyes in shock, 'Are you out of your mind?!'_

**_'Not really. How about you tell what was going on with you two, when you're playing the piano with her?!'_**

_Jonathan mentally rolled his eyes at his other half, 'It's not what you think. We're just playing the piano, that's it!'_

_**'Really?'** Scarecrow asked,** 'Admit, Johnny, you like her!'**_

_"I don't!" Jonathan cried out loud, 'I barely know her!'_

_**'Don't tell me you don't want her, Johnny-boy! I know what you're thinking, and lets not forget about what you said to her earlier. You called her sexy!'**_

_'It slipped!'_

_**'But isn't she?'**_

_'Well... Look it doesn't matter whether she is or not! She is a co-worker, a colleague! I can't have think that way with her!'_

_**'Why ever not? She's beautiful, feisty- I can't imagine what she'll look like under her-'**_

_'NO! DON'T GO THERE! She is a co-worker!'_

_**'So? You want her just as much as I do...'** Scarecrow chuckled inside Jonathan's mind,** 'Now I know why you don't want to torture her yet!'**_

_'That is not why! I can't be doing it with a co-worker! It's against Arkham's rules!'_

_**'Screw the rules, Johnny! What the idiot doctor won't know won't kill him. If he did, we could use that toxin-'**_

_'No! I'm not going to do that! Nothing is going on between me and Kathryn. She is a co-worker, I work with, and nothing more! Understand?!'_

_Scarecrow chuckled wickedly inside Jonathan's mind, '**We'll see...'**_

_Jonathan laid his elbows on the piano keys, causing it to play a loud off-key tune. He was thinking about him and Kathy playing the piano together, and how beautiful Kathy looked when she was smiling, enjoying her time with him. Jonathan let out a loud groan in frustration. Jonathan knew that he wasn't going to cross the line with that girl, even if he wanted to, he knew he couldn't do it. It wouldn't be right, unprofessional, and mostly absurd. No, nothing was going to happen with him and Kathy, and it was going to stay that way._

**_~000~_**

_Driving her way back to her apartment, Kathy's mind was looking back when she was with Jonathan. She didn't know what to think. First, she was afraid of him, but now- she wasn't going to lie- she had a fun time with him. Kathy didn't know what Jonathan wanted from her, other than getting to know her. She had her instincts telling her not to trust him, stay away from him. Kathy knew she couldn't stay away from him, she didn't have a choice. However, it doesn't mean that she can trust him._

_Unfortunately, curiosity took hold on her. She wanted to know him, just as much as he wanted to know her. Something about him was mysterious, and Kathy loved a good mystery. She knew about his secret past at the university, but she wanted to know if he really changed his ways or not. She wasn't going to trust him, not that easily, but she find out more about him. If he really was up to something sinister, she was going to be the first to know about it and report it, then Jonathan will be out of her life for good... Hopefully._


	7. A Crane and Kat Story part 3

The Crane and Kat Story part 3

**Disclaimer: read the prologue**

_Inside a little apartment close to the Narrows (the most dangerous place to go in nighttime), Jonathan was in his work office, looking up Kathy on his computer. It was past midnight, but Jonathan didn't realize or care about the time. That girl was Jonathan's main obsession and priority. He'd spent an hour, gathering information about Kathy. He looked through her file in Arkham, her Facebook and Twitter profile page._

_From what he learned, Kathy had a great life back in Florida. Back in her teen years, she went to a private school, earned A honor rolls, aced her AP classes, her GPA was 4.5. Jonathan knew now that Kathy was telling the truth when she got accepted into five, different schools. He dug deeper into his research on her. He learned that she's got a small family, two parents, a little sister, and a beagle. Unlucky for him, he couldn't find anything that was related to her fears at all._

_Figuring her out was more difficult than he thought. There was nothing he could find that could cause Kathy to scream. She was perfect in his eyes. Her beauty, intelligence, feistiness- everything about her was perfect. Even though she ticked him off two nights ago, he did like the fire in her. His mind played back the song, he and Kathy played. He saw the focus and determination in Kathy's eyes as she played. She wanted to play the song perfectly. Maybe that was her fear after all. Fear of failing. How could he be sure of that?_

_Jonathan laid back against his chair, running his fingers through his hair and resting his eyes._

**_'You seem tense, Johnny.'_**

_Jonathan sighed heavily, wasn't in the mood to talk to his other half right now, 'I'm aware with that, Captain Obvious!'_

**_'Well, somebody put you in a bad mood. Could it be that annoying intern?'_**

_"Go away!" Jonathan demanded out loud, "I don't have time to deal with you right now."_

_Scarecrow chuckled wickedly, **'Oh, Johnny. Johnny. Johnny. Johnny, you and I both know that's not possible. Now as I was saying... we could just go ahead and take what we want with the girl already.'**_

_'I'm not going to use that toxin on her! I told you!'_

**_'Oh, I wasn't talking about that...'_**_ Scarecrow chuckled some more that made Jonathan widen his eyes._

_Jonathan shook his head, 'No!'_

**_'Oh, come on now! You can't deny it anymore, Johnny! I most certainly can't- I mean look at her! She's beautiful!'_**

_'Didn't you say you want to make her pay?' Jonathan questioned Scarecrow._

**_'I did,'_**_ Scarecrow admitted, **'and what better way to do it than make her scream for us!'**_

_'NO! I would never want her that way!'_

**_'Stop lying, Jonathan!'_**_ Scarecrow snapped, **'It doesn't suit you. Look, I've seen the way you looked at her today. The way she plays that stupid piano! The way she smiles at you! The way she yells at you!'**_

_'I don't want her,' Jonathan repeated more calmly, but was annoyed by Scarecrow right now._

**_'Oh please! If you don't want her so damn much, then why isn't she in a straight jacket yet?! Why isn't exposed to your toxins, when you were alone with her... TWICE!'_**

_'First of all, I didn't have the supplies I need with me, when I was alone with her. Second, I don't care for her!'_

**_'... I never said that you care for her, but now that you mentioned it, I believe that you do.'_**

_'She humiliated me in a Chinese restaurant! How in the world could I care for a woman like that?! Stop confusing me!'_

**_'I'm not doing anything, Johnny! The girl is! If she is influencing you so much, then you have no choice, but to let me take over!'_**

_'I can handle her just fine! I don't want you to ruin my plan to make her insane!'_

**_'So that is the reason, you're researching her, Johnny? Finding a way to make her insane? If it is, I think she is doing a better job of making you crazy, than you are to her.'_**

_'Not true,' Jonathan denied Scarecrow again as he closed Kathy's folder. Scarecrow grumbled, as Jonathan was looking at Kathy's profile picture on Facebook. Jonathan made a faint smile, when stared at her picture in awe._

_Scarecrow mentally rolled his eyes,** 'Geez, Johnny. One look at her, and you forget what's important.'**_

_Jonathan ignored him as continued staring at Kathy's picture. Scarecrow was right about one thing, this girl was driving him insane. He imagined her restrained to his table, screaming as he put the toxin in her. He could practically hear her screaming his name, begging for mercy._

_Jonathan smirked at that thought, but then the image changed. _

_He imagined the both of them playing the piano again, this time they were both smiling, having a time of their lives. After the song, Kathy looked at Jonathan with her beautiful smile, then she leaned forward to kiss him. Jonathan didn't protest, push her away, nor used the toxin on her. In fact, he was enjoying the kiss. Kathy wrapped her arms his neck, kissing him passionately. Before things started to get heated..._

_Jonathan halted at that thought and immediately turned off his computer. He groaned in frustration as he rubbed his temples. "What is wrong with me?" Jonathan asked out loud. Part of him wanted her to scream his name in terror, fear him, break her. However, another part of him, wanted to hold her, protect her, taste her lips, make her his._

_He couldn't deny it, but he was attracted to her in good ways and bad ways. He couldn't get her out of his head. She was his fascination, his bug that wouldn't stop bothering him, mostly she was his obsession. There was no other woman, he knew, could be all those things, in his opinion. He had never been more determined to know everything about her._

**_~000~_**

_The next morning, Kathy woke up with a lousy headache. She had a crazy day yesterday, not because of Crane, but because of her time with Lacey. She took Kathy to a bar, and she flirted with a cute guy to get them free drinks. _

_Kathy wasn't a drinking fan, so she only had a little bit of it. Lacey, on the other hand, was so drunk from last night, they had to kick her out. Knowing that Lacey couldn't drive home under the influence, Kathy took Lacey to her own place, and let her sleep over for the night. Kathy called her parents, letting them know that she was going to stay for the night._

_"UGH!" Kathy heard Lacey's voice from the living room. Kathy managed to get out of bed to check on her friend._

_"Good morning, Lace," Kathy greeted her as she walked behind the counter, where the kitchen was._

_"No, it's not, Mom!" Lacey snapped angrily as she rubbed her temples, suffering a hangover._

_Kathy looked at Lacey with furrowed brows, "Lacey, this isn't your mother, okay?"_

_"What?" Lacey looked up and realized Kathy was standing there, "Oh, Kat. Hi. What are you doing here? Did you sleepover last night?"_

_"Lace, do you know where you are?"_

_Lacey looked around, realizing that she wasn't in her house, "Okay, where am I? And what the hell happened last night?"_

_"Here's the story... You took me to a bar, flirted with a guy. He gave us free drinks. You had too much to drink."_

_"Seriously?"_

_Kathy nodded, "Yeah. So I took you to my apartment to sleep it off. Next time we have a get together, let's go to the movies. There's no alcohol there."_

_"No, I wasn't talking about that! I'm talking about the bartender. The memory was hazy, but... Was he cute?"_

_Kathy looked up at Lacey as if she was an idiot, "If he wasn't, you wouldn't had flirted with him in the first place, and you wouldn't gotten drunk."_

_"Oh," Lacey smiled sheepishly, "Right." Lacey got up from the couch, and groaned while holding onto her head with one arm and her stomach with the other. "Ugh! Kathy, I-I don't feel so good!"_

_Kathy immediately grabbed a trash can from the side of the counter, and rushed over to Lacey's side. "Here," Kathy handed the trash can to Lacey, who immediately took it from her and started throwing up in the trash can. Kathy backed away from Lacey and walked behind the couch to pat her back, "Poor Lace."_

_As soon as Lacey finished puking, she looked up at Kathy apologetically. "I'm sorry," Lacey apologized as she laid the trash can beside her._

_"Don't worry about it," Kathy said, 'We all suffer hangovers."_

_"You don't have a hangover!" Lacey cried._

_"No, because I want to drive home safely." Kathy looked down at sick Lacey sympathetically, "Here. I'll get you some water and some aspirin, then I'll fix some breakfast."_

_"Do you know how to make eggs and pancakes?"_

_"Yeah. Well, normally, I'm not a breakfast person, but I used to be. My mom usually fix me breakfast before I go to school." The thought of her mom made Kathy homesick again. She missed her family, but she'll talk to them through video chat._

_Lacey laid back down and pressed her forearm on her forehead with her eyes closed, "I hate morning hangovers."_

_"Yeah, I hate them too," Kathy agreed as she headed back to the kitchen to fix Lacey pancakes._

_Lacey sat up and glared at Kathy confusingly, "You? You don't have hangovers!"_

_Kathy shook her head as she poured the pancake batter on the frying pan, "Oh, I had one before."_

_"When?"_

_"On my twenty-first birthday," Kathy answered, turning on the stove, "I decided to try wine that day."_

_"You drank too much?"_

_Kathy giggled at that memory, waiting for the pancakes to cook, "Yeah. I was so goofy at the restaurant, so my friends had to drive me home. Next morning when I have that horrible hangover, I swore to myself that I'll never have alcohol."_

_"But you did."_

_"Yeah, but not much."_

_Lacey groaned as she laid back on the couch, "I'm sorry."_

_Kathy glared at Lacey confusingly, "For what?"_

_"For dragging you into my hangover problem. You could've just take me home."_

_"Lacey," Kathy flipped the pancake over, cooking the other side, "I don't mind taking care of you. You're my friend."_

_"You have a job."_

_"Today's my day off. I have all the time, I need."_

_"Well, since I'm not drunk anymore, I can just go home and-"_

_"No," Kathy disagreed as she put the cooked pancake on a plate, "You're not feeling well, Lace. You need to rest, until your hangover is gone."_

_"But-"_

_"No buts!" Kathy said in a stern tone as she poured Lacey a glass of water, "I don't mind you staying here for a bit. Besides, if you come home with a hangover, your parents would know you've been drinking."_

_"Oh, they know I drink. I'm not worried about my parents. I just don't want to impose-"_

_"You're not imposing anything," Kathy handed Lacey her breakfast, and saw Lacey staring at the pancake in disgust, "What?"_

_"I don't want to eat," Lacey complained as she turned her head away, "The food is making me nauseous."_

_"Well, you gotta eat something." _

_"My head hurts," Lacey moaned in pain as she rubbed her head._

_Kathy sighed, "I'll get you some aspirin." She walked across the hall and into the bathroom. She opened the medicine cabinet to look for the aspirin, but couldn't find it. "Sugar," Kathy mumbled to herself. Kathy had no choice, but to get some more at the store. She decided to get out a jar of pain relievers for Lacey._

_She walked back in the living room, where sick Lacey was, and looked down at her sympathetically._

_Lacey looked up at Kathy, "I need drugs." She moaned as she laid her arms on her head._

_"Here," Kathy handed Lacey a jar of pain relievers, "I don't have the aspirin, so __I need to go and get some."_

_"Oh, you don't have to-"_

_"Really. I need to go grocery shopping anyway. I'll be back as soon as I can," Kathy walked away from her as she grabbed her purse on the counter. "If you need anything, call me. And... Eat your pancakes and rest, please?"_

_Lacey groaned, "Whatever, Mom."_

_Kathy giggled as she left her apartment. Before she could take a step downstairs..._

_'Why do you have to go and make things so complicated?! I've seen the way you acting like you're somebody and gets to me frustrated!' Kathy's cellphone rang. She reached into her bag and pulled out her phone to see Lacey calling her. She pushed the talk button, and put the phone on her ear, "Hello?"_

_"You didn't get me water for my medicine," Lacey said with sick groan._

_Kathy turned around and sighed as she headed back in her apartment._

_**~000~**_

_A few hours later of running errands, Kathy decided to take a breather and grabbed something to eat. She stopped at Gotham City Cafe and sat herself down at the bar. She normally sat at a table outside, but somehow she felt like sitting somewhere different. The place wasn't packed like it normally was, but that's a good thing for Kathy._

_"Can I get a cheeseburger and coke, please?" Kathy asked the blonde-haired waiter behind the bar._

_He looked up at her before he returned to whatever he was doing, "Ya got it."_

_Kathy leaned her elbows on the bar, waiting for her order to come. A few moments later, she heard the door opened and footsteps coming towards her, but she wasn't paying attention._

_The waiter appeared at the same time to deliver her coke, "Here ya go, ma'am, and your food is going to arrive in ten minutes."_

_Kathy smiled at him, "Thank you." She took the straw out of the wrapper and put it in her glass to drink her soda._

_The waiter smiled back, before turning his attention to the customer a few seats from Kathy, "And what can I get you, sir?"_

_"An Italian pasta salad," the stranger answered. _

_The waiter wrote down his order, "Okay, anything to drink?"_

_"Water," the stranger said in a nonchalant tone. _

_At that moment, Kathy raised her eyebrows, listening to them carefully. She knew the costumer's voice sound familiar, but who did the voice belong to?_

_"Coming right up," the waiter walked away from the bar._

_Kathy looked at the costumer in the corner of her eye, to see the familiar costumer, drinking his water. However, there was something different about this man. He didn't have his glasses on. "Jonathan?" Kathy said in confusion._

_Jonathan instantly looked at her in disbelief, "Kathryn? What are you doing here?"_

_"I'm getting lunch," Kathy continued staring at him, still couldn't believe he wasn't wearing his glasses. She stared into his eyes and noticed how blue, his eyes really were. She also noticed how high defined cheek bones he got. She couldn't deny the fact he was good looking. "What about you?"_

_Jonathan nodded, "I am. Just finished work and decided to come here." Jonathan couldn't help but noticed Kathy staring at him as if he was freak. "Is there a problem?"_

_"Oh!" Kathy shook her head, "I'm sorry. I don't mean to stare. It's just you look so different without your glasses. Did you get contacts?"_

_Jonathan chuckled, "No. I only wear my glasses for reading or working."_

_"Same for me. I'm not fan of wearing them, but apparently, I don't have a choice."_

_"They look good on you, Kathryn," Jonathan complimented her._

_Kathryn glared at Jonathan questionably. 'Did he just compliment me again?' Kathy thought to herself. "Um... Thank you. So do you, but without the glasses... I can really see your eye color. I like them."_

_Jonathan paused for moment, not really sure what to say about that. He never was complimented by anyone, actually no woman had ever complimented him before. Kathy was the first to do so. Just like yesterday, she said that he had amazing eye color._

_Before Jonathan could respond, Kathy's phone started playing her ringtone. She instantly reached into her purse to find her phone, "Excuse me."_

_"Who is calling you?"_

_Kathy looked at her phone to see Lacey calling her for the seventh time today. She was starting to get annoyed by Lacey calling her constantly, "Oh, just Lacey, my friend." Kathy didn't want to be an unconcerned friend to sick Lacey, but she didn't want to be rude with Jonathan._

_"Are you going to answer it?" Jonathan asked._

_Kathy made her decision. She pushed a button that stop the phone ringing, and put the phone back in her purse, "No. I'll just call her back."_

_"Do you know what she wants?"_

_Kathy nodded, "Yeah. She keeps calling me to bring stuff she needs for her... condition."_

_Jonathan furrowed his brows confusingly, "Is she sick?"_

_"Somewhat. She is suffering a hangover, and a recent break up."_

_"Ah," Jonathan smiled with amusement, "so you're taking care of her?"_

_"Yeah, I don't want to drop her off with her parents home being drunk. So I let her crash at my place for the night."_

_"You're a good friend, Kathryn."_

_Kathy sighed heavily, "Yep. But being a people pleaser is hard work. You have to put a convincing smile on your face and play well with others. No matter how irritating they can get."_

_Jonathan formed a small friendly smile in amusement. He'd never pictured Kathy as a people pleaser. She was rude to him at the restaurant and at work, but he knew better than to cause another fight. He wanted to know everything about her instead of getting food on him or screamed at. "I know what you mean. Mostly, I have co-workers at Arkham, who don't have a clue to what they were doing. No matter how much I want to yell at them to do their job right, I know it won't work. You have to have patience."_

_"Is that how you feel about me?" Kathy asked._

_Jonathan glared at her questionably, "Uh-"_

_Before he could respond, the waiter delivered Kathy and Jonathan's order. "Here ya go," the waiter said politely as he laid their food and drinks on the bar._

_"Thank you so much," Kathy thanked the waiter with a friendly smile._

_"Thank you," Jonathan said without looking at the waiter._

_"If y'all need anything, let me know," the waiter smiled at Kathy as he walked away from the bar._

_Kathy looked over at Jonathan's bowl to see the pasta salad, he ordered, "So you're a pasta fan?"_

_Jonathan looked over at Kathy before nodding, "Yes. I love Italian food."_

_Kathy smiled, "No kidding. Me too." She took a bite of her burger and swallowed, "You know if you're a huge fan of Italian like me, I recommend Carrabbas. They have this Alfredo to die for."_

_Jonathan nodded, "Good tip." He took a bite of his salad. After that, they finished their meal in silence, and haven't spoken to each other. _

_The waiter came back to check on them, "How is everything?"_

_"Good," Kathy smiled at him as she lifted her empty glass, "Can I have a refill, please?"_

_The blonde waiter took the glass from her and offered her a friendly smile, "Of course. I'll be right back with your check."_

_"Thank you," Kathy thanked him as he left. Once the waiter was gone, Kathy turned her attention to Jonathan, "How was your salad?"_

_"Fine," Jonathan responded. He looked up at her, "Listen, I know this isn't my business or anything, but... I think that waiter takes a liking to you."_

_Kathy furrowed her brows confusingly, "What?"_

_"The waiter. He's attracted to you."_

_Kathy rolled her eyes, amused by Jonathan's words, "What? No. He was just being friendly."_

_"Listen, Kathy, I don't need to be a psychiatrist to tell if he likes you or not. I'm a guy. I've seen the look."_

_Kathy furrowed his brows questionably, "The look?"_

_"Yeah. Didn't you notice?"_

_"Uh, no. I was too busy enjoying my cheeseburger to care. I admit he's good looking, but..."_

_"But what?"_

_"I don't know. I have work, so I can't have any distractions. I mean..." Kathy started scooting herself and her plate down, and sat next to Jonathan, "does your girlfriend distract you sometimes while working?"_

_"I don't have a girlfriend," Jonathan said admittedly as he took a sip from his water._

_Kathy glared at him with wide eyes, "Okay. Are you interested in anyone? Anyone at all?"_

_Jonathan glared at her questionably as he took a sip from his water, "What are you trying to say, Kathryn?"_

_Kathy shook her head, "Nothing."_

_"Oh, come on. You're giving yourself away," Jonathan smirked, "I can see it in your eyes. Go on, say what you need to say."_

_Kathy smiled sheepishly before she started talking, "Well... The doctors in Arkham and- I admit- me as well are... curious about you."_

_Jonathan raised a brow, "Me? Now what would that reason be?"_

_"Yeah, um... It's just that you're an... unsolved mystery, Jonathan."_

_"How so?"_

_"Well... I get the impression that you're hiding something. You have this big secret, you don't want anyone to know about."_

_Jonathan tighten his grip on his glass and tense up when he heard that. He was now worried that she figured out about his Scarecrow secret. "Oh?" he asked as if he didn't know what she was talking about. He silently prayed that she assumed something different._

_"But I should keep my mouth shut-"_

_"No. No. Now I'm curious myself, Kathryn. What secret do you think I'm hiding? You're the psychiatrist, enlighten me."_

_"I don't know, but I did hear rumors about you from the doctors." _

_"What kind of rumors?"_

_Mostly she heard them from Susan the receptionist, but didn't want to tell him that. "From what I can tell, you're a good looking guy. Not really a social person. You always keep stuff to yourself. From what I heard from the doctors..." Kathy paused thinking carefully about what she was going to say next, "You're probably living a secret double life, sneaking off somewhere you don't want me or anybody to know who you're really seeing-"_

_Jonathan's realization hit him, and understood what she was trying to say. He started laughing with amusement, "Oh, so you think I'm gay?"_

_Kathy shook her head, "No."_

_"Yes."_

_"No, I don't, but... some doctors-"_

_"Kathryn-"_

_"I'm sorry, Jonathan," Kathryn felt extremely awkward now, "What you do is your own business. I should learn not to stick my nose where it doesn't belong."_

_"Kathryn," Jonathan stopped her from talking by place his hand on top of hers, "I'm not gay."_

_Kathryn paused for a minute, before nodding, "Okay. Now that we know it's a stupid rumor, you need to answer my question."_

_"About what?"_

_"Are you seeing someone or interested?"_

_Jonathan looked at Kathy in the corner of his eyes, and smirked, "If I don't know better, Kathryn, it sounds like you're hitting on me."_

_Kathy instantly felt her cheeks heated up from embarrassment, "Oh! N-No! I-I was just saying-"_

_Her rambling caused Jonathan to laugh, almost choked on his water. "I'm joking, Kathryn," Jonathan reassured her with small smirk._

_Kathy paused and stared at Jonathan in disbelief, "Oh my gosh."_

_Jonathan looked at Kathy in worrisome, "What?"_

_"I don't believe it," Kathy whispered still in shock._

_"I-Is there something wrong?" Jonathan asked not really sure what was going on with Kathy._

_"No. Not really, it's more like a miracle," Kathy smiled, "Dr. Jonathan Crane, the most serious guy I've met in my life, was laughing and made a joke." Jonathan frowned, while Kathy was laughing. "You had me there." _

_The waiter returned to give Kathy her refill, "Here ya go, Miss." He also took Kathy's empty plate, and Jonathan's empty bowl, "I'll take that away from y'all."_

_"Thank you," Kathy thanked him politely._

_The blonde waiter gave her a flirtatious smile, "You're welcome. I'll be back for the bill." And for that he left the bar._

_Kathy noticed him winking at her, before he turned away, "What do you know. Maybe he is attracted to me after all." __Kathy looked up at Jonathan's straight face, "Oh, come on! Don't be serious. I liked the relaxed and loosen up Crane better."_

_"Why?" Jonathan asked as he took another sip of water._

_"Why?!" Kathy smiled at him in disbelief, "For a minute there, I thought that you were a human being."_

_"And you think I'm not before."_

_"Well, let's be honest, you're kinda... a robot to me."_

_Jonathan glared at Kathy in disbelief, "A robot?"_

_"Yeah," Kathy said admittedly, "I mean you're stiff, too serious-"_

_"The reason for that, Kathryn, is because I take my job in Arkham very seriously."_

_"I know, but what about outside of Arkham? Are you a robot then or something everyone doesn't know about?"_

_Jonathan paused, thinking about how to respond to that. He would never tell her about his dark side, his other half, and never will. "Let's not forget, Kathryn, you don't anything about me."_

_"Obviously. I figure out that deep down, you can kid around if you want to."_

_"You know life isn't about fun and games, Kathryn."_

_"Yeah, but it's not all about work, is it?" Kathy said, "And why do you keep calling me **Kathryn**? Why not **Kathy**? How do you feel if I called you, **Johnny** instead of **Jonathan**."_

_"I prefer Jonathan."_

_"Why?"_

_"Because it's my given name. Nobody has ever called 'Johnny' ever." Technically, that was a lie. Scarecrow always called him by that name, and it annoyed him all the time, but never complained about it._

_"Well... Can I be the first to call you that?"_

_Jonathan stared ahead, thinking about it, before he answered, "We'll see."_

_"I'll take that as a 'maybe'," Kathy said with a smirk as she took a sip from her drink._

_Jonathan smiled at her amused. He wasn't sure about the idea of her calling him a nickname, but at the same time, it wasn't such a big deal. He wanted to talk to Kathy some more, but there was only one person standing in his way of doing so, Kathy's friend, Lacey. "Are you going home to your friend, after you pay the bill?"_

_Kathy froze at her mid-sip, forgetting that Lacey was at her apartment, "Oh... Um... I can call and check on her, but-"_

_"But what?"_

_"I'm talking to you, that would be rude."_

_"Oh no, it's fine. I don't mind."_

_Kathy looked up at Jonathan questionably, "Are you sure?"_

_"Of course. Go ahead."_

_Kathy pulled out her phone from her purse, "Okay." Kathy turned her attention to her phone and started texting to Lacey, instead of calling her. 'Hey, how are you feeling?' Kathy texted before sending the message. As soon as she sent the message, it didn't take too long for Kathy to get a response from her._

_'I feel a lot better now. I tried to call and tell you that my mom is picking me up. In case you came home and didn't find me on your couch. Thanks for the pancakes and medicine. I needed that," Lacey responded._

_Kathy felt relieved after she read Lacey's response. She wasn't in a hurry to come home, and felt free to talk to Jonathan some more, if he wasn't planning on doing anything. She turned to Jonathan, who glared back at her._

_"So what did she say?" Jonathan asked._

_"Are you doing anything afterwards?" Kathy asked._

_Jonathan paused before shaking his head, "Not that I'm aware of." He raised a brow in question, "Why?"_

_"Well, I was thinking of taking you up on your offer."_

_"What offer?"_

_"Oh, you know talking and getting to know each other."_

_"What about your friend?"_

_Kathy smiled as she laid her hand on top of Jonathan's, "She's fine." Jonathan and Kathy looked down on the bar, realizing that their hands were touching. _

_A__t that moment, the blonde waiter came back with both their bills. "I hoped you enjoy your..." He paused and saw Kathy and Jonathan holding hands. "Bill," the waiter finished quietly. The pair immediately pulled away and looked at each other awkwardly. The waiter laid their bills on the bar, "I hope you can come back and eat here again." He walked away from them, before glancing at them one more time. Then, he turned his head around, taking another costumer's order._

_"So uh..." Jonathan decided to break the silence and started a conversation, "What University did you go to?"_

_Kathy glared at him, who gave her an encouraging smile._

**_~000~_**

_A couple hours after paying their bill for their meal, Kathy and Jonathan stuck around and continued talking, getting to know each other better._

_At that point, Jonathan and Kathy were laughing, enjoying each other's company._

_"Oh, come now, Kathryn, your family couldn't be that bad," Jonathan said._

_"Oh yeah? What if I told you that my mom always pressured me to be the best of my classes?"_

_"I'm sure she was doing what's best for you."_

_"Yeah, but she never gave my sister that kind of treatment. My sister gets Bs while I get the As. I'm on the books, while she kicks butt."_

_Jonathan furrowed his brows confusingly._

_"She takes karate," Kathy explained._

_"Ah," Jonathan nodded in understanding, "What about your dad? Does he pressure you like your mom did?"_

_Kathy shook her head, "No. He is encouraging and positive, unlike my mom. She needs to take happy pills."_

_Jonathan chuckled, "I can't imagine to have that kind of pressure from my parents."_

_"Your parents never pressure you, Mister Bachelor's-degree-in-psychology?" Kathy asked with a smirk that made Jonathan smile._

_"Uh, no. In fact, I never knew them at all."_

_Kathy smile disappeared, and her brows furrowed, processing what he just said, "What?"_

_"My parents past away when I was born."_

_"Oh..." Kathy stared at Jonathan sympathetically, feeling bad for him, "I'm sorry."_

_"It's fine. I was raised by my great-grandmother."_

_"Does she pressure you to be the best?"_

_"No, I put pressure on myself. It's been my choice."_

_Kathy formed half a smile, "Well, you're lucky."_

_"You're lucky as well, Kathryn," Jonathan said sadly, "You're lucky to have parents who cared, and a sibling, who looks up to you as a role model."_

_Kathy shook her head in denial, "Uh, no. No, Jenny never looks at me as a role model."_

_"She may not act like it, but she doesn't want to show it. I'm the only child, so __I don't have that. Mostly... Mostly, I've been alone."_

_"What about your great-grandmother?"_

_"She isn't really great. Not the right person to turn to for help," Jonathan shook his head, "No. I did a lot of things on my own."_

_"That's what I want to do. Me leaving is one of the reasons I moved to Gotham. Proving myself, I can be free and independent, without my parents' help." Kathy looked up at Jonathan sympathetically again, "I'm sorry."_

_Jonathan furrowed his brows confusingly at her, "For what?"_

_"Everything..." Kathy sighed sadly, feeling guilty about treating him poorly the past couple days, "I never got the chance to apologize about my behavior at the restaurant... and at work."_

_"You're apologizing to me? I thought I deserved it."_

_"You ticked me off, but it's no excuse for what **I** did. I never poured food on anybody before, so... I-I don't know what came over me."_

_"Well, whatever mental disturbance came over you. You knew it was inappropriate. Since you apologized so nicely... I forgive you," Jonathan replied with a smile._

_Kathy knew that she wasn't going to get an apology from him, even though she apologized to him. He was too proud of himself to admit he was wrong. "Thank you," she replied nicely._

_"Also..."_

_Kathy glared at Jonathan to hear what he also had to say._

_"You're not the only one at fault here," Jonathan continued quietly. Too quiet for Kathy to hear._

_"I'm sorry. What was that?" Kathryn asked with furrowed brows and narrowed eyes._

_Jonathan sighed heavily, hating to do what he was about to do, "I'm sorry too."_

_Kathy's heart was beating against her chest, happy to hear this from Jonathan. Finally, the weight of guilt was lifted off her shoulders, and they can finally move past this. "For what?"_

_"For insulting you. You're a smart girl, Kathryn. I know you can be a great doctor in Arkham. You just need guidance."_

_Kathy smiled, "Thank you. Arkham, I admit, is a whole new experience for me."_

_"I felt the same way, when I started. Don't worry," Jonathan laid his hands on top of hers, reassuring her, "You'll get used to it."_

_Kathy looked down at his hand on top of hers, and smiled lovingly as she grasped it with her own. Jonathan looked at their bonded hands, and smiled slightly._

_Before they could do anything..._

_"Ahem." The pair looked over behind the bar to see the blonde waiter standing there. "I'm sorry to bother y'all, but we're closing for the night."_

_"Really?" Kathy asked more to herself than the waiter. Kathy pulled her phone out of her purse, while Jonathan rolled his sleeve up to look at his watching, checking the time. Both of their times said that it was 9:55 pm._

_Jonathan widen his eyes in shock, couldn't believe how much time went by, "Would you look at that?"_

_"Yeah," Kathy agreed with an amused chuckle, "Time really does fly."_

_"Agree," Jonathan said._

_"Sorry about that, guys," the blonde waiter apologized half-heartedly._

_"It's fine," Kathy said, "You're just doing your job."_

_"Thanks. Have a great night."_

_"Thank you," Kathy said to him as she walked toward the entrance with Jonathan. He opened the double doors for her, and she walked outside followed by Jonathan. "I have a great time, Johnny," Kathy said, offering him a friendly smile._

_Jonathan paused, trying to get used to being called by that name. "Yes," Jonathan agreed, "This is more pleasant than our last meeting."_

_"I agree. So I'll see you at work Monday?"_

_"Of course."_

_Before Kathy walked to her car, she wrapped her arms around Jonathan, giving him a warm hug. Jonathan at first was shocked about it, but he complete the embrace by putting his arms around her waist._

_Kathy pulled away and looked up at him, laughing quietly as she tucked her hair behind her while looking down. Jonathan chuckled nervously, feeling uncomfortable about their closeness._

_"Have a good night, Johnny," Kathy waved as she walked back to her car._

_"G-Good night," Jonathan stood there for a minute, watching Kathy get into her car. As soon as she was inside, Jonathan went to his own. Once he sat on the driver's seat, he couldn't help but processed what just happened tonight. He thought that she was going to be hard to crack, but he was wrong. This was going to be easier than he thought._

_He was one step closer to knowing Kathy's greatest fear. She never told him yet, but she will. He felt like she really trust him now, after their understanding. Nobody even his mental half, Scarecrow, wasn't going to ruin it._

_Kathy thought that they met by accident, but what she didn't know that Crane followed her to the café. Before he could go inside the restaurant to talk to her, he took his prescribed medication to make his dark half go away. Scarecrow was totally against the idea of Jonathan getting rid of him, but Jonathan didn't want his interference. This was Jonathan's project, he must do this... alone. _

_Jonathan needed to talk to Kathy, but he didn't expect it to go so well. Too well. He couldn't believe he told her about his past. He may had twisted the truth a little, but he still told her about him, he never told anyone. She was bringing the soft side of him, he refused to let anyone see. She was changing him a little, and Jonathan knew that it wasn't a good thing._

_The closer Kathy was to him, the more attracted he was going to feel with her. Jonathan was an intelligent man, he could control himself and kept reality in check. He must stick to the plan. He couldn't let this intern distract him from hurting her._

_However, at the same time, he felt partially guilty when she smiled at him, laugh with him, and even enjoyed his company. He knew that she was pretty, smart, but a distraction. He couldn't have that... he just couldn't._

_Jonathan rubbed his temples and leaned back against his seat, "She's just an intern. My coworker. A little girl, who doesn't know what she's doing..." He sighed, "She needs to learn who's in charge." He turned the key, and pulled his car out of the parking lot._


	8. A Crane and Kat Story part 4

A Crane and Kat Story part 4

**Disclaimer: read prologue**

**A/N: Still in Flashback, but don't worry the real story will continue after part 5 of this love story.**

Once Kathryn came home to her apartment, she laid down on her couch and exhaled in exhaustion. She grabbed the remote from the coffee table and turned on the TV, watching _I Love Lucy Show._

Her mind began to wander, thinking about what occurred tonight. She was talking to Jonathan without dumping food on him. She admitted that she had an amazing time with him. Kathy began to see a little bit of Jonathan, she hadn't seen before. Yesterday morning, she saw an uptight, arrogant Jonathan, but tonight, he was different. She liked that. She wanted to know more of him, and see those icy, blue eyes again. Kathy smiled at that thought. She didn't know how pretty his eyes were, until she got a better look.

Her heart was racing, and her stomach was twisting into a big knot. Kathy laid her hands on her stomach, attempting to calm herself. _What is happening to me? _Kathy thought to herself. She had this feeling in her stomach, when she was nervous about exams or doing something important. However, she wasn't nervous. She had no reason to be, so why did she feel so anxious. Maybe it wasn't anxiety, no, it was eagerness. She wanted to see him again. She was looking forward to seeing him in Arkham.

_"Why do you have to make things so complicated? I've seen the way you act like you're somebody else! It gets to me frustrated!"_

Kathy's thoughts halted when she heard her phone playing her ringtone (_Complicated_ by Avril Lavigne. She extended her arm and picked up her phone, that was lying on the coffee table. She looked at the phone to see Lacey calling her, before she pressed the talk button, "Hey, Lace."

"Hey, Kat. Listen, I just want to call to thank you and apologize-"

"Lacey, you don't need to apologize. I don't mind. So how are you feeling?"

"Pretty good. The medication, the pancakes, and a nap helped a lot. Thanks for letting me crash your place last night."

"You're welcome. Listen, I'm sorry I didn't answer your call, I was talking to someone."

"Really? Who?"

Kathy paused for moment, trying to be careful about how she would answer it. She didn't have the guts to tell Lacey that she was talking to Jonathan. If she did, Lacey would freak out. They both know what he was capable. "Just a co-worker."

"_Just_ a coworker?"

"Yeah. That's all."

"Okay, you're hesitating to give me his name. Who is he?" Lacey said with amusement.

"Excuse me?"

"This _coworker_, you met. What's his name?"

"What makes you think my coworker is a he?"

"I can tell. Don't be shy, Kathy. Who is he?"

Kathy sighed, feeling tempted to just hang up the phone, but she didn't answer Lacey's call today, so she had no choice. "Jonathan, there I said it," Kathy answered quickly, "Happy now?"

There was a long minute of silence, and Kathy assumed that they've lost connection. But just to be sure. "Hello?" Kathy asked, "Are you there?"

"WHAT?!" Lacey's voice boomed that caused Kathy to pull the phone away from her ear.

"God, Lace. Must you be so loud?"

"Don't tell me we aren't talking about the same Jonathan, who experiments people. The one, you dump food on? The same guy who supervises you in Arkham? The same guy who-"

"Yes!" Kathy snapped, "Yes, Lace! Jonathan Crane! We're talking about the same Jonathan!"

"Oh my God! Please, tell me you didn't do anything stupid! Did you tick him off again? Did he experiment you?"

Kathy laid the phone on her shoulder and rubbed her temples, annoyed by Lacey's questions. She picked the phone back up and interrupted Lacey's rambling, "Lace! Calm down! Yes, I talked to him, but this time was different..."

"How different?" Lacey asked in a calm tone.

"You see I was at the bar-"

"Wait! You were at a bar, that was the only reason I got drunk last night?! And you were there, when I was sick?!"

"Don't interrupt me," Kathy said before continuing, "Anyway, we talked and..."

"And?! W-What happened?" Lacey then whispered, "Did you two-"

"No!" Kathy said reassuringly, "We didn't kiss or anything like that. I mean we hugged-"

"You two hugged?! What exactly happened? A few days ago, you told me that he is a jerk, and you're practically fearing for what he'll probably do to you."

"I know, but... I think he changed. I mean for the first time, I actually saw the..." Kathy smiled, "Fun, sweet, intelligent..." Kathy began to trail off as she listed great things about Jonathan, "handsome, understanding guy with... amazing-amazing blue eyes and-"

"Kathy!" Lacey called Kathy for her attention.

Kathy came back to reality and paid attention to Lacey, "I'm sorry what were you saying?" Lacey tried to hold back the laugh, but she couldn't help it. Kathy furrowed her brows confusingly, "What's so funny?"

Lacey continued laughing, trying to answer the question, "I-It's- Ha! Ha!- you!"

"What's so funny about me?"

"You're so having a crush on him!"

"What?!"

"Don't deny it, Kathy. I know that tone of voice. This is how I act, when I'm with a guy. Listening to you is like hearing me talk. I know you like him."

"We're getting along, but I don't have a crush on him."

"You so are!"

"I am not!" Kathy denied, "We're coworkers! We work together. The only reason I'm hanging out with him is to get to know him and be friends with him."

"_Just friends_, Kathy?" Lacey asked in amused tone.

Kathy rolled her eyes, "Oh, shut up!"

Lacey started laughing again, "Okay, this is too much! You're adorable when you're in boy-crazy mode."

"I'm not boy-crazy! Nothing is going on between me and Johnny!"

"Johnny? You have a nickname for him now?"

_'Sugar!' _Kathy paused, and mentally slapping herself for letting his nickname slipped, "Jonathan. I meant _Jonathan."_

"Uh-huh, sure," Lacey said not believing her, "But do you _really_ think he's changed?"

Kathy shrugged, "I don't know. If he really wanted to hurt me, he would've done it already. I think he really wanted to have a fresh start."

"Just... be careful," Lacey said in worrisome, "We don't know for sure he fully changed. I don't want anything bad happened to you."

"Don't worry, Lace," Kathy reassured her, "I'll be fine. I'm a psychiatrist, so if I see anything off about Crane that I should worry about, then I'll immediately take action."

"What kind of action?" Lacey asked skeptically, "Like report it to the police?"

Kathy shook her head, "No. I don't have proof, no cop isn't going to arrest Jonathan, because of my psychiatric senses."

"Well, what are you going to do, if the Cray-Crane attacked you with his toxins?"

"Okay," Kathy felt taken back, when she heard Lacey calling Jonathan a name, "first of all, Jonathan isn't crazy. Second, if something happens, then I'll pepper spray him."

Lacey couldn't help but laugh at Kathy's statement, "I wish I can see that. Do you even have one?"

Kathy nodded, "Yeah, I got a pepper spray. My parents gave it to me, before I went to college, that and I bought myself a taser."

"Wow, then you are prepared if anything happens."

"Pretty much. But I believe I don't have anything to worry about."

"I sure hope so," Lacey agreed, "I _really_ do."

**~000~**

Three weeks went by in Gotham. Kathy and Jonathan were growing closer to being more than coworkers. Nothing romantic or anything, but the friendship kind of way. They were still professional about their work, and didn't have any arguments. Dr. Arkham was so impressed about their progress, he decided to let Jonathan continued to be Kathy's supervisor, even though Dr. Whistler came back to work.

After work, they go out, have a cup of coffee, have a friendly conversation about their day, and go home. They sometimes hold hands without them noticing, or they would hugged each other good-bye. Jonathan was starting to get used to this affection from Kathy.

She was enjoying his company more, and grown closer to him. Kathy admitted to herself that she did have a slight crush on him, but she would never tell Lacey that. Other wise, Lacey would give her an _I-told-you-so-speech_. Kathy knew she and Jonathan were coworkers, and they had to keep things professional at work, or places where doctors were around. However, they weren't doing anything wrong. They kept reminding themselves that they're friends and colleagues, and nothing more.

Scarecrow was displeased about their relationship. Kathy wasn't crazy yet, and Jonathan still hadn't figure out Kathy's biggest fear. It was almost as if Jonathan forgot all about his plan for Kathy. Scarecrow tried to confront him about it, but not surprisingly, Jonathan denied it. He claimed that nothing was going on, and he will use that toxin on Kathy soon. However, Scarecrow wasn't a fool. He noticed how Kathy affected Jonathan. It sickened him. Scarecrow wanted to take over, and torture Kathy already. However, Jonathan was the smart one here. He kept using his prescribed medication before he would see Kathy, so Scarecrow wouldn't try anything. Scarecrow didn't like that. Not one bit.

Jonathan was in his office stacking papers, and putting in his folder.

_**'So how's it going, Johnny-boy?'** _Scarecrow's voice appeared once again.

Jonathan halted and narrowed his eyes angrily, _'Not in the mood, Scarecrow.'_

**_'Oh, come on, Johnny! We barley talked to each other, because you kept using that DAMN pill!'_**

_'And I'm planning on using it again, if you aren't quiet!'_

**_'What the hell is with you?! Ever since, you're hanging out with that... SLUT-'_**_ Jonathan widen his eyes, couldn't believe what Scarecrow just called Kathy. **'You've been distant with me, and you've forgotten about the plan!'**_

_'Watch your mouth! Don't talk about Kathryn like that!' Jonathan snapped angrily._

**_'And why not?'_** Scarecrow then slowly chuckled wickedly.

Jonathan couldn't understand why Scarecrow was laughing, when he was angry a few seconds ago, '_What's wrong now?'_

**_'You are so in love with her!'_**

Jonathan rolled his eyes and leaned back against his chair, _'Not this conversation again. I keep telling you that-'_

**_'Nothing is going on between you and the bitch. I know! But it's been weeks, Crane! Why isn't she in a straight jacket yet?'_**

_'Figuring out her fears take time. I have all the patience I need.'_

**_'Please! Don't make excuses, Johnny! I've seen you figure out your patients' fears less time than this!'_**

_'Well, unlike my patients, she is intelligent and a doctor.'_

**_'So? Don't forget that you tested your toxins on your former students, Crane! Some were smart, but that didn't stop you!'_**

_'Kathryn is different!'_

**_'How?! You know what! I don't want to know! My point is that bitch needs to go, and if you're not going to do anything about it, then I will!'_**

_'And if you do, then I'll make you disappear from my orange bottle,' _Jonathan was referring to his pills. Jonathan smirked amused by Scarecrow right now, '_I don't think you're upset, because I haven't hurt her yet.'_

_Scarecrow paused confused by Jonathan's statement, **'What are you trying to say?'**_

Now it was Jonathan's turn to have a good laugh, _'I think you're envy of Kathryn, because I've been spending far more time with her than you.'_

**_'WHAT?!"_**_ Scarecrow's shout, didn't make Jonathan flinch._

_'You forget that I'm a doctor. I can tell if someone is green with envy. You think that since I'm with Kathryn, you would be out of the picture.'_

**_'I don't give a damn about how much time we spent together! What I hate is that she's turning you against me!'_**

_'She doesn't even know about you!'_

_'**Yet****, Crane. She doesn't know about me... yet.'**_

That comment made Jonathan flinched a little, '_What are you saying?'_

**_'I'm saying that once you figure out her stupid fear, I'll be the one to use the toxin.'_**

_'No, you won't!'_

**_'Why not? Someone has to, and since you're in love her-'_**

_'I'm not in love with her,' _Jonathan was getting tired of having this conversation. He should've brought those pills with him to keep Scarecrow quiet.

**'Then prove it!'** Scarecrow challenged him, **'If you don't love her, then this shouldn't be a problem for you. And if you say not until you figure out the bitch's fear, then figure it out NOW!'**

Jonathan sighed heavily. The Scarecrow was right about one thing. She was a bit of a distraction, but she was a good one. She was the only person, who was willing to talk to him and be friendly with him. She never ignored him. She actually listened and intrigued about what he was going to say. He never had a friend in a long time, except for Scarcrow. He didn't want to hurt her, but if this what it took to get Scarecrow off his back once and for all about this subject... so be it.

"Alright," Jonathan said out loud, "I'll talk to her, when I have the chance."

**'When?!'**

"The next time I see her."

Suddenly, his office door opened, revealing to be Kathy who was wearing her glasses and holding a folder. Jonathan immediately tighten his jaw and looked up at Kathy with wide eyes, "Kathryn, I thought I told you to knock when you come in here."

"I'm sorry," Kathy apologized, "I forgot. I came here to give you a copy of the Joker's status report, just like you requested." She handed the file to him, who took it from her without taking his eyes off her.

"Thank you," Jonathan said in a hushed tone.

"Anything else, you want me to do, before your next session with another patient?"

"Actually... there is one thing, Kathryn."

"Okay," Kathy crossed her arms over her chest, while staring at him questionably, "What?"

"Do you have any plans after work?"

"Um..." Kathy paused to think before she shook her head, "Not that I'm aware of... except we go out for coffee. Why?"

"Well, I was thinking that instead of going out for coffee, we can go somewhere... different."

Kathy raised a brow at him, "Different?"

Jonathan nodded, "Yes, it's about time we go somewhere new. Don't you think, Kathryn?"

Kathy nodded, "I do, so..." She then looked at him curiously, "Where do you want to go?"

**~000~**

The Gotham Park Zoo. Not exactly what Kathy had in mind for a hangout, but Jonathan insisted on going there. The first thing that came into Jonathan's mind, trying to figure out Kathy's fear, was animals. Most people have a fear for a specific creature, so if Jonathan could any kind reaction from Kathy, when they were near an animal, then it's mission accomplished. Hopefully, this plan would work.

The couple paid their way inside and walked around. Kathy still was confused to why Jonathan chose this location to hang out. She was expecting somewhere original like a park or a restaurant. The zoo wouldn't be her first choice.

"So why the zoo?" Kathy asked skeptically.

"Just like I said before, we should do something different," Jonathan explained, "Unless, you want to-"

"No! No," Kathy shook her head, "I don't mind. I haven't been to a zoo in years, so..." Kathy trailed off with a shrug.

Jonathan nodded, "Very well. Shall we?" Jonathan gestured her to take the lead. She nodded as she walked past him.

It's been a couple of hours since they arrived, and they nearly finished looking at all the animals they could find. Kathy was having fun and adored with cubs at the zoo. Jonathan, on the other hand, was unlucky. He couldn't get a reaction from her, even when the gorilla made a surprised jump at them. She was shocked at first, but she laughed it off and commented how cute the monkey was hanging upside down on the trees.

The zookeeper was holding one of the monkeys outside, and let the kids hold it or pet it. When Jonathan and Kathy stopped by, the monkey made a surprise attack on the couple. It first jumped on Jonathan's shoulder, then landed on Kathy to give her a big, wet kiss on the mouth. Kathy was disgusted, and wiped away the monkey's saliva on her lips.

The kids teased that the monkey had Kathy for a girlfriend, "The girl and the monkey sitting in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"

Jonathan couldn't help but laughed at that. Kathy's cheeks redden in embarrassment, as she tried to give the monkey to the zookeeper, but the monkey loved Kathy too much by clinging onto her.

They checked out the bugs and arachnids, but Kathy didn't flinch. So her fear of bugs was off at Jonathan's list of theories. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't get a reaction or flinch from her.

"This is great," Kathy said admittedly, "I'm having fun."

Jonathan glared at her for a moment, '_I'm not! I still don't your fear!'_ He forced himself to make a smile and nodded, "I'm glad."

"Are you?" Kathy asked.

"What?" Jonathan asked.

"Are you having fun?"

Jonathan's smile grew big, "I am, Kathryn. It was funny when your monkey boyfriend gave you a kiss."

Kathy crossed her arms and glared at Jonathan sternly, while Jonathan couldn't help but laugh, "Ha. Ha. Go ahead, laugh it out. You wouldn't be laughing if the monkey kissed _you._"

"But he didn't." She rolled her eyes at him. Jonathan chuckled with amusement, "You know you really should learn to take a joke, Kathryn."

"I don't know you're still doing that," Kathy held his hand and pulled him towards her, "How about we leave and grab a bite to eat? I'm starving."

Jonathan knew that if they leave, he'll never figure out her fear. At the same time, he already knew he'd failed. He guessed that Kathy wasn't afraid of animals nor bugs. Avoiding suspicion, he nodded, "I like that."

Kathy smiled as she clutched his hand and started walking with him, "Great." They never realized it, but they were walking as if they were a couple.

As Jonathan thought his plan was over and done, he froze when his eyes met another place, they hadn't been to, the _Reptile_ _Pavilion. _

Kathy noticed that he stopped walking and looked at him confusingly, "What is it?"

"Did we check out this place, Kathryn?" Jonathan asked, pointing at the building.

Kathy furrowed her brows and glared at the building. Once she saw the sign that said, _Reptile Pavilion, _"Uh, yeah. I think we did. Now let's go." Kathy locked his arm with hers and began walking again, but she couldn't drag Jonathan along. He was a lot stronger than he looked.

"No," Jonathan shook his head, "that's a reptile place, and as I recall, we'd never seen any today."

"Hey, we've seen lions, and tigers, and bears, and I got kissed by a monkey. I think we'll live without seeing any scaly creatures."

"Not all reptiles have scaled skin."

"Yeah, but I'm starving so lets go. The zoo is probably closing by now."

Jonathan rolled his sleeve up and looked at his watch around his wrist, "No, we got another hour."

"Well, I guess we could leave early."

"What's the hurry, Kathryn? You're not _afraid_ are you?" Jonathan could tell that she was holding back. He was smirking on the inside, knowing that he was getting a reaction from her. Maybe the reptiles triggered frighten emotion. To confirm that suspicion, he needed to get a bigger reaction from Kathy, if she was facing a reptile.

Kathy shook her head, "No, it's just that I _really_ am starving."

"Okay. You know, I'm actually curious to see what's in the reptile exhibit."

"Really?" Kathy asked in annoyed tone.

Jonathan ignored that and nodded, "Yes. Don't worry, Kathryn, we go in, take a look around, and leave. Then, before you know it, we'll be sitting down having alfredo."

Kathy looked at the reptile sign, then at Jonathan. She slowly nodded and took Jonathan's hand, "You promise?"

Jonathan nodded, "Of course. Now come on." He began walking towards the facility, pulling Kathy along with him. However, Kathy was walking slower than usual. As soon as they reached the wooden door, Kathy's hand tighten her grip on Jonathan's hand. Jonathan can tell she was afraid, but they hadn't faced a reptile yet.

He opened the door and dragged themselves inside a dark, jungle like exhibit. There were fake vines and steam everywhere to bring that jungle effect. There were lights inside the glasses, where the reptiles were.

All this time, Kathy was holding onto Jonathan's hand, refusing to let go. They looked at the tree frogs inside. Kathy didn't flinch, but she still held onto Jonathan's hand. They moved onto lizards, and Kathy still didn't flinch. She looked at them in boredom, as the lizard was crawling on a tree inside the glass exhibit.

Finally, they saw a bunch of snakes in another large, glass case. Slithering around and hissing at each other. Kathy backed up a little and moved onto a different glass case. She looked inside to see nothing but a log and leaves at the bottom, and a tree at the side, "Hm... There's nothing in here."

Jonathan stood next to Kathy and stared at the empty, glass case with her, "What?"

"There's nothing in here, except a log."

Suddenly, something appeared in front of them, hissing and revealing it's two fangs that caused Kathy to gasp. It was a green Pit Viper snake holding onto a tree branch with it's tail and hanging in front of the couple. It was slithering down the tree and towards the couple.

Kathy was staring at the snake with eyes widen and breathing rapidly. The snake was staring back at her, still showing off it's fangs.

Jonathan glared at her and noticed her reaction right away, "You alright?"

"We need to go," Kathy whispered.

"But we just-"

"Johnny, I really want to go now," Kathy insisted in a hush tone.

Jonathan glared at the snake, then at Kathy who showed off the pleading look in her eyes. He can tell this was too much for her, so he ended the torture, "Alright."

"Great," Kathy quickly ran to the exit, without waiting for Jonathan. He already knew what was wrong with Kathy, and felt like he accomplished something today. At the same time, he felt guilty about pushing Kathy into going inside the reptile place. However, he needed to know- wanted to know- her fears, and he now knew. Now, he needed to check up on Kathy to see if she was okay.

"Kathryn?" Jonathan walked outside the reptile facility, looking around the area for Kathy. "Kathryn!" He hoped that she didn't leave already, and the reptiles didn't scare her too much.

"Kat-" Finally, Jonathan found Kathy sitting on a park bench, staring straight ahead. Her face paled as if she saw a ghost. He could easily tell, his suspicions of her fear in reptiles were confirmed. He walked toward Kathy and stared down at her in worrisome, "Kathryn? Are you alright?"

Kathy looked up at Jonathan with watery eyes, but she immediately blinked out the tears to keep them from falling out of her eyes. "Johnny, I'm so sorry I ran out like that," she apologized, "I-I-"

"Do you want to talk about it?" Jonathan asked as he sat down next to her. Kathy shook her head, refusing that suggestion. "You know, people feel a lot better when they discuss their problems with someone."

Kathy glared at him, "Are you my psychiatrist, Johnny?"

"No," Jonathan shrugged, "Just trying to be a friend. You'll feel a lot better if we talk about what's bothering you."

"I'm fine," Kathy insisted.

"You don't have to lie to me, Kathryn. I can tell when you're lying. I can see it in your eyes. You have a problem with reptiles, Kathryn?"

Kathy glared at him, intently, "You're not going to let this go, aren't you?" Jonathan's serious stare was answer enough for Kathy. She sighed heavily, "No. I don't have a problem with reptiles."

"Well, you hesitated when we came across the reptile place, then you had that scared look on your face, when we're near one. Coincidence?"

Kathy ran her finger through her curls, "No. I really don't have a problem with reptiles..."

Jonathan laid back against the bench, frustrated that he wasn't getting answers from her. Her reactions to the reptiles were obvious. Couldn't she just admit it?

"I-It was the snake," Kathy whispered.

Jonathan glared at Kathy confusingly, didn't hear what she said, "What?"

Kathy sighed, "It was back when I was fourteen... My little sister and I were playing Frisbee outside. Mom and Dad were inside, doing whatever..." Kathy gasped for breath. She didn't want to talk about it, but Jonathan needed an explanation to why she freaked out like that. Kathy felt Jonathan's hand stroking her back comfortingly.

"Deep breaths, Kathryn," Jonathan said softly, "It's okay."

Kathy inhaled through her nose and exhaled through mouth. She paused for a moment before she continued her story, "I remember that I overthrew the Frisbee..." Kathy closed her eyes to see her flashback.

_Flashback: Eight years ago..._

_"Jenny, catch!" Kathy extended her arm and released the Frisbee. However, the disc flew over Jenny, making it too high to catch it. The disc continued flying, until it went into the woods._

_"Oh no," Kathy's nine-year-old sister, Jenny, said out loud. Jenny walked past Kathy and headed towards the back door to their house, "I'll get Dad."_

_"Don't bother," Kathy said, stopping Jenny from coming closer to the door._

_Jenny halted, turning to face Kathy confusingly, "What do you mean? It's our Frisbee. We can't just leave it in the woods."_

_"We won't, that's I'm going to get it."_

_"What?" Jenny widen her eyes in shock, "Mom and Dad says we're not supposed to go in there by ourselves."_

_"I think that rule was meant for you."_

_Jenny shook her head, "No. Dad says if we ever want to go in the woods, he has to go with us."_

_"Well, I'm an adult. I can get the disc and back with no problem at all."_

_"But Dad says-"_

_"Jenny!" Kathy snapped at Jenny with a harsh tone, "I'll be fine. Just wait here. Okay?" Kathy stomped away from Jenny, and headed inside the woods._

**_"And I went inside the woods..." Kathy narrated the story._**

_Kathy looked around as she stepped over logs and ducked down tree branches. The woods wasn't as scary as her parents described it. She never understood why Dad had to go in there with her and hold her hand as if she was still a child. This wasn't a big deal. She was getting the disc and back, simple as that._

_Kathy went deeper in the woods to see the disc hidden in the leaves that fallen from the trees. She walked closer to get it and picked it up._

**_"By the time I found it, I headed back to the backyard..." Tears were watering Kathy's eyes again, but she tried to stay strong._**

**_"What happened next?" Jonathan asked curiously._**

**_"Before I could turn around..."_**

_Suddenly, Kathy felt something pierced her leg. She screamed as she shook her leg, feeling something wrapping around it. Finally, something released her leg, and Kathy didn't hesitate to run to the nearest log or large rock to sit on._

_However, the pain of her leg got the better of her. Kathy fell down unwillingly, and she looked at her leg to see blood dripping from two punctured wounds on her leg. _

**_"I got bit by snake. I knew now why Mom and Dad didn't want me and Jenny to go in the woods. I needed to get out of there. I wanted to go back home. So I tried to run back."_**

_Tears fell from her eyes and screams were made, feeling the unbearable pain on her leg. She wanted it to stop. She wanted the pain to go away. __The pain turned into numbness. Kathy couldn't move her legs. Her head was spinning, feeling the urge to go the sleep. Kathy didn't want to, but there was nothing she could do. She was alone._

**_"I was trying to call for help! I was screaming! 'God, can't someone hear me?! I'm going to die! Help me! Please?!'" Tears fell from Kathy's eyes, hating to remember her nightmare. Jonathan pulled out a handkerchief from his pocket and handed it to Kathy, who took it from him. "Thank you," she wiped her tears and smeared mascara. "I couldn't speak... I couldn't move... The only thing I heard were my screams. I prayed for it to be over! I was scared that I was going to die."_**

_Unwillingly, she lost consciousness, and everything went black._

Flashback ended...

Kathy was shaken and was sobbing from that memory. Snakes were her worst nightmares. Sometimes, she was too scared to sleep at night to dream about that day.

Jonathan was staring at her and listening to her story intently. He didn't know if he should be happy or not. The good thing about this was that now he figured out Kathy's greatest fear, but at the same time, he pity for her. He never got bitten by snake, but he did have a traumatic day of his life like she did. "But you're okay?"

Kathy nodded as she wiped her tears away without ruining her make up, "I woke up, and found myself in a hospital bed. Jenny told Dad that I was going in the woods, and he found me lying on the ground. Dad carried me out of the woods, and Mom drove me to the hospital. If Jenny wasn't a tattletale, then I would-"

"You would've been dead," Jonathan finished her sentence.

Kathy glared at Jonathan with a sad look in her eyes. They both knew that statement was true. Her little sister saved her life, and Kathy didn't know how to repay her. Kathy nodded in agreement, "Yeah." She reached down to her leg and pulled up her legging, revealing a snake bite scar on her leg.

Jonathan stared at it in wonder, "Can I take a look?" Kathy nodded, letting him grab her leg. He examined it as if he was really a doctor, "Does it hurt when you touch it?"

Kathy shook her head, "Not really." She could feel Jonathan gently rubbing her scar. No one had ever reacted to her mark like he did. Mostly people who noticed her wound would pity for her, looking at her like she was helpless victim. That brought her down, when she saw their look, but Jonathan... He was different. He was actually touching her mark, that surprised her a little. "So that answered your question, Doctor?"

Jonathan raised a brow confusingly, "What question?"

"What my greatest fear is?" Kathryn answered that made Jonathan looked up at her. "If I ever see a snake, I want to keep my distance. I can't relive that day ever." Kathy looked up to meet Jonathan's eyes, "Since I told you mine... what's yours?"

Jonathan instantly looked away, "I don't have one."

Kathy rolled her eyes, "No way. Everyone has got a phobia, especially you, Johnny. You can't deny that. I told you that I have Ophidiophobia. Now it's only fair that you tell me yours." When she didn't get a response, she sighed heavily, "If you're not going to tell me, fine. I will guess one, until I get a reaction from you. Now what is it? Archnophobia? Claustrophobia? Hydrophobia?"

"Ornithophobia," Jonathan whispered.

Kathy stopped herself and stared at Jonathan questionably, "What?"

"That _was_ my fear... Ornithophobia."

"That's... fear of birds, isn't?"

"That's right, but I _wasn't_ afraid of any birds... just crows."

"Crows?"

Jonathan nodded.

"Is there a backstory to it?"

"Yes, but I don't feel comfortable talking about this to you."

"Hey, a wise man once told me that talking to someone about it, makes them feel better."

Jonathan realized that he pushed her into telling him her fear. He really didn't want to talk about his past, "Well, it's not my problem anymore. So forget it."

"Come on, Johnny. I want to hear it."

"It's really a sad story," Jonathan insisted, "and I don't think you're up for that."

"Hey, I heard plenty of sad stories, when I have sessions with my patients. They're all sad, but they're anonymous. If you want it to be a secret, I won't tell anyone."

Jonathan glared at Kathy for a brief minute to see if she was serious, "You're not going to let this go, aren't you?" Kathy shook her head. He sighed heavily and laid his head back against his seat, "You're persistent, Doctor. I'll give you that... It was back when I was a child. My grandmother wasn't... a loving guardian like she used to be. She used to be kind and caring, like your grandmother, right?"

Kathy nodded, "True. So what changed your grandmother?"

"Her mental health. She was confused, forget things a lot and blames me for it. She is religious woman, who is too obsessed with a Bible."

"That's... a good thing right?" Kathy asked, that caused Jonathan to glare at her questionably, "I mean about the Bible part."

"Ah," Jonathan shrugged, "Yes, but too much isn't a good thing, even our minister was concerned about her." Jonathan sighed, "She hit me, if I do something wrong, even the smallest thing would tick her off. She would take me to the bath and order me to repent my sins. If my plea wasn't sincere enough, she would dunk my head under..."

He closed his eyes and saw a flashback of his past. He saw his grandmother practically dragged him into the bathroom, ignoring his plea. He could hear his grandmother ordering him to take off his clothes and get in the filled bathtub. He remembered himself coughing and almost drowning. Once she pulled him out, she ordered to repent again. He could hear himself cry and begged the Lord for forgiveness. However, it didn't satisfy his grandmother enough, and felt his head go underwater.

"Johnny?" Kathy placed her hand on his back comfortingly that caused Jonathan to sat up and gasped. "Are you alright?"

Jonathan rubbed his temples, "I'm sorry. I was lost in thought."

"I'm sorry," Kathy apologized sympathetically. "You're right that is a..." Kathy could feel her own tears fall from her eyes, but she immediately wiped them, "A sad story... but if don't mind my asking... What does it have to do with your fear of crows? It's okay, if you don't want to tell me. You don't have-"

"No," Jonathan shook his head and placed his hand on Kathy's lap, "I told you a part of the story, so I might as well finish it. You tell me if you want me to stop talking, alright?"

Kathy nodded, "Okay."

Jonathan sighed, "I remember coming home from school...

_Flashback: Twenty-one years ago..._

_Little Johnny had ran home from school, avoiding rocks that's been thrown by a couple of boys who picked at him. He could hear the kids run after him, calling him names and throwing rocks._

_He finally made it to his house and ran inside. He leaned against the door, panting for breath. It took a couple minutes for him to finally catch his breath. "Grandma, I'm home!" Jonathan said as he walked in the kitchen._

**_"I went to the kitchen to find her on the telephone with someone," Jonathan narrated the story._**

_Jonathan analyzed his grandma's angry expression on her face._

**_"I could already tell she wasn't happy."_**

_"You can't do this!" his grandma cried out angrily, that caused Jonathan to jump fearfully. "I have spent seven years of my life raising** your** son, and this is how you repay me?!"_

_Jonathan instantly knew that she was talking to his mom on the phone. He never met her, except birth, but he had forgotten that time. After his dad died when Jonathan was an infant, his mother left him with his grandmother. She never talked to him, visited him, nor acted motherly towards at all. It was as if she didn't want anything to do with her own son._

_"Witch!" his grandmother insulted his mom, "soon you will burn in hell for this!" She hung up the phone roughly and looked over, finally noticed Jonathan standing there shaken from his grandmother's harsh tone. "Finally! You're home! Come here, boy!"_

_Jonathan instantly obeyed, trying not to upset her more than she already was thanks to his mother. She grabbed his hand tightly and dragged him out of the house. Jonathan winced in pain, wishing for this abuse to be over and done with. He wanted to go to his room and cry to bed. He wanted to be alone. That's how he was his whole life... Alone._

_She took him to the car, "Get in, boy."_

_Jonathan sat in the back seat and buckled up for safety. His grandmother sat in the driver's seat, started the car, and drove off. He didn't know where they're going, but he didn't want to know._

_What seemed like hours were actually minutes, Jonathan's grandmother stopped the car. Jonathan looked through his car window to see nothing but tall grasses and trees._

_"Get out of the car," his grandmother ordered._

_Jonathan unbuckled his seat belt and stepped out of the vehicle. His grandmother roughly grasped his arm tightly, earning a whimper from him. She dragged him to the other side of the car, and Jonathan noticed an abandoned church not too far from them._

_They made it to the dilapidated church. Before Jonathan could ask why they were here, his grandmother turned him around and face him sternly. "Listen here, Johnathan, and listen good. Your mother is wicked sinner, who never repents. You were born from her sins, boy, and you must repent!"_

_Jonathan nodded to please his grandmother, who opened the wooden door and shoved him inside._

_"Stay in there, until God forgives you."_

_Jonathan froze still as he heard the door shut behind him and a click. He quickly ran back to the door and tried to open it with no avail. He tried pounding the door, begging his grandmother to let him out._

**_"She locked me inside the church. I tried convincing her to open the door, but she never answered."_**

**_"How long did she locked you in there?" Kathy asked._**

**_"For a while. I repented my sins, just like she told me to, but she still wouldn't let me out... In fact, I never heard her. I think she left me in there."_**

**_"I don't think she would do that-"_**

**_Jonathan chuckled, amused by Kathy's nativity, "Belive me. I didn't think my mom wouldn't leave me when I was baby, but she did."_**

**_Kathy widen her eyes in disbelief, "So... um... w-what happened next?"_**

_Jonathan stood up after praying to God for forgiveness and walked around the church. He came across a crow sitting on a pedestal, staring down at him. Curiosity took hold on Jonathan as he walked closer to the bird._

_As he was about to touch it, the bird squawked, causing Jonathan to flinch and fell down clumsily. The bird came after him and attacked Jonathan. As soon as the bird attacked him, the rest of the crows that were hiding in the church ceiling flew down and attacked Jonathan as well._

**_"The crows attacked me. I remember the feeling of them poking me as if I was their food."_**

_"AAAH! HELP!" Jonathan laid flat on the ground with his hands behind his head, screaming in pain and calling for his grandmother. Nobody came to his rescue. He was all alone, except for angry birds._

Flashback ended...

"T-That's horrible," Kathy whispered breathlessly, "I can't imagine that happening to me."

"You can. You got bit by a snake, remember?"

Kathy nodded, "Right... But there's something I don't understand."

"What?" Jonathan asked, _'What is it that she can't possibly get?'_

"You said that your mother left, didn't you say that your parents died when you were a baby?"

Jonathan widen his eyes in shock, couldn't believe he just spilled the beans about his past and never realized it, "Um... Uh-" He turned away not looking at her, "About that... um..."

"Johnny," Kathy held his hand reassuringly, "look at me. Look at me!" Kathy demanded louder, when Jonathan didn't look at her the first time. Jonathan turned his head with his eyes meeting hers. "It's okay," she whispered in assurance, "You don't have to explain it to me. Your past is your business, and if you don't want to talk about it... It's fine. But I want you to know that I'm here for you. Okay?"

Jonathan stared at her to see if she was serious, but all he saw was concern and worry towards him. She cared for him, like no one had. Guilt was weighing on top of Jonathan. There was only one question that was on his mind, _Do I really need to hurt her?_

"Johnny?" Kathy's sweet voice brought Jonathan back to reality. "You okay?"

Jonathan laid his other hand on top of her hand, "Yes."

"Just remember that I'm here for you."

He made a small smile and tighten his grip on Kathy, "Thank you, Kathryn."

"You're welcome," Kathy was stared at her hands that was holding his, until she looked up at Jonathan. Then she stared, realizing how close she was to Jonathan's face. Too close for comfort. "Um... I-"

Before she could even respond, their faces were leaning closer to each other. They froze there with their eyes closed for a moment, before their lips lightly brushed against each other.

They broke apart, and turned their heads to the opposite side and began to kiss more passionately. Arms wrapped around each other, as their kiss deepened. Jonathan cupped her face, pressing his tongue against her bottom lip, and she opened her mouth, letting his tongue in.

**'He shoots! He scores!'** Scarecrow cried out inside Jonathan's mind.

Jonathan widen his eyes, realizing what he was doing. He forcefully pushed Kathy away, and they stared at each other in shock. Jonathan only had one question in his mind, _'What the HELL did we just do?!'_

Kathy looked up at him confusedly as he turned away from her, "Are you okay?" Obviously, Kathy just asked the stupidest question ever. She knew that Jonathan wasn't okay. They kissed, and Jonathan instantly regretted it. Kathy didn't know if she should regret it or not, "Look I'm sorry... but it-it just... happened."

Jonathan turned back to Kathy with a straight face. She wasn't sure if he was angry or what. She didn't how he was going to respond to this, but she had to guess it won't end well. "Yes, it did... and it will never EVER happen again!"

Kathy's eyes grew wide in shock and hurt from Jonathan's words. It was one kiss! What's the big deal?! "Johnny?" Kathy tried to talk to Jonathan, but he left the area and she followed without hesitation. "Johnny? Johnny wait!" He didn't respond to her call and headed straight to his car. "Jonathan, please talk to me!" Jonathan ignored her as he opened his car door and stepped inside the driver's seat. Kathy quickly opened the passenger's door before Jonathan could lock it, and stepped inside his car.

"Okay, I get it! Okay? I know you're upset about this. But it's just one kiss, it's not like we did anything further."

"Like what?!" Jonathan demanded in a harsh tone, "Sleep together?!"

Kathy's eyes widen again, couldn't believe what she was hearing from Jonathan's mouth, "I wouldn't go that far. Jonathan, I think you're overreacting... just a smidge."

"How can you be so calm about this, Kathryn? We're colleagues."

"It's okay-"

"No, it's not okay! There's a line between us, Kathryn, that shouldn't be crossed."

"Johnny-"

"Don't call me that!" Jonathan cried that made Kathy jumped fearfully. He looked at her in the corner of his eye and instantly regretted shouting at her, "Look..." He ran his fingers through his hair, then took off his glasses before pinching the bridge of his nose, "I'm sorry I snapped at you, but you must understand that this can't happen again-"

"Jonathan, it's just ONE kiss. You're acting as if you're a teacher who kissed one of his students- o-or a doctor who did it with his patient- it's not like that at all! This isn't illegal!"

**'She's got a point, Johnny,'** Scarecrow tried to come into the conversation, but there was no way that Jonathan would ever let him intervene.

"SHUT UP!" Jonathan snapped angrily at Scarecrow, but didn't realize that he said out loud letting Kathy hearing it.

"What?!" Kathy yelled back in the same tone as Jonathan, feeling upset about the way he was talking to her.

Jonathan widen his eyes shocked that he said it out loud, not intending to say it to her. "Kathryn, listen to me. We'll get fired! Do you understand that? We have a rule in Arkham, Kathryn. In case you didn't know. We can't do this with each other. It's completely unprofessional a-and not right."

"I know, but it just happened."

Jonathan sighed, "You know what? I should be the one apologizing to you about this."

"What for?" Kathy demanded confusedly.

"I should've sense it happening. I should've stopped it before we crossed the line. I take full responsibility."

"I'm not a little kid, Jonathan. I can take some of the blame too! The kiss wasn't all your fault. It wasn't _all_ your fault. Look, we didn't do anything wrong. It's just ONE kiss. Just one. It's not like there were doctors here watching us-"

"And we were lucky this time! If we were in Arkham, we would've been in serious trouble!"

Kathy sighed and laid her head back against the seat, "I know, but don't worry, I won't tell anyone."

Jonathan sighed, "That's the least you could do."

"Jon-"

"Just get out. Please? Just get out."

Knowing there was nothing else she could do to reassure Jonathan it wasn't his fault, she opened the car door and stepped out of the vehicle. Before she shut the door, Kathy stared at Jonathan for a brief moment. She sighed, shut the car door, then ran back to her car. Jonathan laid his back against the seat, before he punched his fists against the steering wheel in frustration.

**'You're an idiot!'**

"Excuse me?" Jonathan asked out loud.

**'Why the hell did you let her go?! You shouldn't had let her get away! She could've stayed, and you two would've gone all the way!'**

'That is not going to happen!'

**'But a part of you want it to happen. Admit it! You like the kiss as much as she does!'**

'It doesn't matter if I liked it. We can't do this. It's-'

**'Against the rules, I get the point. But the girl says she'll keep her mouth shut?'**

'No! I'm not going to cross the line again. I don't want to lose my job. Nothing is going to happen between me and Kathryn! Nothing!'

**'Well, if you aren't going to do it with her, are you going to kill her?'**

Jonathan widen his eyes in shock to hear his question, "WHAT?"

**'You finally know her fear, Doctor. We can use the toxin now, right?'**

Not wanting to hear it anymore, Jonathan opened his glove compartment and pulled out his prescribed medication.

**'What are you doing?'**

'I'm not going to let you hurt that girl.'

**'Oh my God! You do care about her!'**

Jonathan paused, trying to think about this situation. He couldn't think straight, he was confused. Scarecrow was only making it worse than Kathy did. Everything about Kathy affected him. She made him gone soft, she brought out the soft side of Crane, he refused to show. What made him decide to tell her about his past and his old fear? He never told anyone about it.

On the other hand, he was glad that she wasn't judgmental. She actually cared for him, like his grandmother used to be. Jonathan never had anyone who cared about him ever. Deep down, he felt the same way with her.

_'So what if I do care?'_

Scarecrow grumbled, '**This isn't how it suppose to plan out, Crane! We put toxin on her, she screams for us, then we be her doctor in Arkham. Wasn't that the original plan?'**

Jonathan was having none of it. He put the pill in his mouth and swallowed. "No," Jonathan said out loud, "That was _your_ original plan. My new plan is to not fall for the intern."

As much as Jonathan hate to admit it, but he did like the kiss. He could still feel and taste those strawberry lips on his. He really want to be close to her again, but he knew better. After what he said to her, he knew that she didn't want to talk to him nor come near him again. He had a job, and didn't want to get fired. He needed to keep his distance from her... for now.

In Kathy's car, she was sitting on the driver's seat, feeling hurt about Jonathan's words. That kiss that they shared, in her opinion, was the best ten seconds of her life. Jonathan was making a big deal out of a little kiss. Kathy's eyes were burning with tears. She tried to hold them back, but thinking about Jonathan's words were making it worse. She laid her head on the steering wheel and continued sobbing.

"I am so stupid!" Kathy cried out loud as she banged on the steering wheel a couple times, until she accidentally hit the car horn. She immediately stopped, when she noticed a few people passing by and staring at her as if she was an insane, madwoman. Kathy sighed as she covered her face with her hands and leaned back against the car.

How was she ever going to get pass this? Kathy asked herself. She actually liked and grown closer to Jonathan, but he was right. They had a job in Arkham. There were rules in Arkham. They couldn't be together, even if they both wanted to.

**A/N: As I said before, as soon as part 5 of this love story is over, we'll continue back to the regular story. What do you think is going to happen next? Please review and tell me what you think. By the way this is the longest chapter, I've ever done. I'll try to update my other stories ASAP.**

**I want to thank: Jasmine Scarthing for reviewing the past 2 chapters, and I also want to thank the new readers who favorite and followed this story so far.**


	9. A Crane and Kat Story part 5

The Crane and Kat Story part 5

**Disclaimer: read the prologue...**

**A/N: Final part, and afterwards the real story continue. Hang in there, readers.**

Kathy came home quickly and rushed into her bedroom. She jumped on her bed, lying on her stomach with her face buried on her pillow. Tears started falling from her eyes, once she heard Jonathan's words inside her mind.

She knew it was stupid to think that they could have a chance. She also knew that Jonathan was right. They couldn't be together. If anyone knew about them... Kathy doubted that anyone from Arkham would care, but Jeremiah Arkham would care. If he knew about the connection between her and Jonathan, then both of them would be out of the job. Kathy couldn't let that happen. She gave up everything from Florida to be here. Kathy realized that she had a great job in Arkham, and she couldn't let her feelings for Crane get in the way of doing that. She had to forget about Jonathan and move on. However, the question was how?

_Why do you have to go and make things so complicated?! I've seen the way you're acting like you're somebody else and gets to me frustrated!_

Kathy's thoughts halted when her phone rang. She immediately grabbed her phone that was in her pocket and looked at the caller ID. Was it from Jonathan? Did he call to apologize? No, Jonathan was too proud for that. Maybe, he called to talk about what happen.

Kathy frowned in disappointment when her friend, Lacey, was calling. She sighed as she answered Lacey's call. "Hey Lace," Kathy greeted her, while putting on her happy tone of voice.

"Hey, girl," Lacey said in her excited tone, "You wouldn't believe who I saw at the café today!"

"Don't tell me. You met a boy?"

Lacey giggled happily, "Yes. How did you know?"

Kathy shrugged, "Just a guess. So you just met him?"

"Well, no. I didn't just _met _him. He was an old friend back in high school. We talked, but not too long, because I had a job to do. However, he wanted to hang out and catch up with me."

"So, you're dating him now?"

"Well, technically, he didn't call it a date. He called it as a classmate reunion. I'm having dinner with him Friday night."

"T-That's great, Lace," Kathy sniffled, trying to keep up her happy voice. However, tears were threatened to fall from her eyes again. Kathy hated when her emotions got the best of her.

"Hey, Kat."

"Uh, yeah?"

"Are you okay?" Lacey asked worriedly.

Kathy nodded, "Yeah." She wiped the tears that threaten to fall, "I'm fine." Kathy hoped that Lacey wouldn't asked her again, but that was just wishful thinking.

"You don't sound fine. Seriously, Kat, what's wrong?"

"It's nothing," Kathy insisted, "It's just something happened today, and I don't want to talk about it."

"Come on, Kat," Lacey tried to persuade her, "We can tell each other everything. Now what's wrong?"

Knowing that she couldn't hide it from Lacey, Kathy had no choice but to tell the truth. She let out a sigh in defeat, "Lace, something happened-"

"I know. You told me that already. Are you okay? Are you hurt?"

"Physically, I'm fine. Emotionally?" Kathy shook her head, "No. I'm not okay."

"Kathy, what happened?" Lacey demanded.

Kathy exhaled and leaned back against her bed, letting one word escaped her mouth, "Crane."

"Crane?" Fear came in Lacey's voice. She was obviously worried, because of Crane's capability with toxins. "Kathy, did he did hurt you? Should we call the police?"

"No. No. It's nothing like that. Don't worry."

Lacey exhaled with relief, "Thank God! Kat, enough with the suspense already! Just tell me what happened with Crane!"

"We kissed! Alright?!" Kathy gasped, realizing that she said that out loud. She hated it when her big mouth got the better with her along with her emotions. After a few moments of waiting for Lacey's response, Kathy was wondering if she hung up or Lacey was too shocked to say anything. "Hello? Lace? Are you there?"

"You two did what?!" Lacey's asked loudly, causing Kathy to pull the phone away from her ear.

Kathy groaned as she put the phone back on her ear, "We kissed. Don't get overly dramatic about it!"

"How can I not?! Kathy, you're with a psychopath, who is capable with drugs and toxins!"

"Okay, he is not a psychopath!" Kathy snapped angrily, "He moved pass that. I can tell."

"Oh my God! You're falling in love with him!"

"I am not!"

"You so are, Kat. I can tell! You can't deny it anymore!"

"Well, even if I am- and I'm not saying I am- but _if_ I am, nothing is going to happen between us anyway!"

"What are you talking about?"

Kathy felt her eyes becoming watery again. She hated it when she cried, and hated it more when she cried for a boy. It was stupid, but somehow she couldn't help it. "After we kissed, Jonathan went berserk!"

"Berserk how?" Lacey asked nervously.

"He said that it couldn't happen again. He... He's just making a huge deal about it!"

"Did you two go any further than that?"

"What?!"

"Kathy, tell me the truth. Did you two did more than just kissing?"

"What?!" Kathy shook her head, letting tears fall from her eyes. She couldn't believe that Lacey asked such a question, "No! Never! It was one kiss! Nothing else happened!" Kathy sighed heavily, feeling horrible about the situation. She wanted to regret kissing him, but she couldn't. She couldn't get him out of her mind. "But I want to," Kathy added quietly.

"Wanted what?" Lacey asked, hearing Kathy's statement, "Have-"

"NO!" Kathy cried out, not wanting to hear Lacey's question, "I want... I just want to be with him."

"Why don't you?"

"Because of the _no dating_ policy in Arkham."

"Oh, that," Lacey said in understanding, "Maybe the policy is a good thing."

"What?"

"Well, they made that policy for a reason. One time I dated Jake, a waiter in the café. We were together while working at the same place. However, that caused drama. We argued all the time, especially at the café. I learned my lesson..." Lacey paused realizing that she was talking more about herself than her best friend, "Kathy, I'm sorry. Here I am, talking about me when you obviously have problems."

"No," Kathy waved it off, "No. No. It's fine."

"No, it's not! Listen, I am here for you-"

"I know you are. Look, I'm fine. Really."

"Are you sure about that?" Lacey asked in a non-believing tone.

Kathy sighed, "Well, not now. But when I talked to Jonathan about it, maybe we can move pass this."

"Maybe?"

"Yeah, maybe. Look, you and Jonathan are right about one thing. Dating co-workers won't work out well. I need to get over my feelings for Jonathan and focus on my job. I don't want to get fired."

"Right. Just remember, I'm here for you."

Kathy couldn't help but smile, "I know. I appreciate that."

"That's what friends are for."

**~000~**

The next day, Kathy was anxious about going to Arkham for work. She had no choice, but to see Jonathan again. She knew that he wouldn't want to talk about what happened yesterday, but they need to in order to move on.

She walked down the hall, heading to the elevator. Before she could press the up button...

"Dr. Knightly?" a woman voice stopped Kathy from pressing the button.

Kathy turned around and glared at the woman, who was none other than Dr. Leland. "Joan, hi," Kathy greeted her with a pleasant smile, "How are you?"

"Very well. Thank you," Joan replied with a smile, "So are you ready to get started?"

Kathy furrowed her brows confusingly, thinking over what she just said, "I'm sorry?"

Joan frowned at Kathy's statement, "You didn't know?"

"Know what?"

"The switch? Didn't Doctor Arkham sent you an email?"

"What email?"

Joan groaned and rubbed her forehead, "I guess he didn't. Well, let me explain. You're going to be my intern from now on."

"You are?" Kathy pointed at Joan with her eyes widen in disbelief.

"Yes. Is that a problem, Doctor?"

Kathy shook her head instantly, "No! No! I-I'm just... surprised is all. I thought Dr. Arkham wanted me to work with Jonathan. I mean when I talked to him about switching, he refused."

"He isn't easy to persuade, but I guess Doctor Crane did a great job doing that."

"Wait! Jonathan asked for the switch?"

Joan nodded, "Yes. I was surprised about that, because you two were getting along pretty well unlike your first week in Arkham. Do you have any idea why he wanted to switch?"

Kathy's thoughts went back in time. She thought about the two of them kissing on a park bench passionately. Kathy understood his reasons to switch interns, but avoiding her wasn't the solution to this problem. She knew that they couldn't be too close, so I guess Jonathan did the right thing.

"Doctor?" Joan's voice pulled Kathy out of her thoughts.

"Hm?" Kathy asked turning her attention to Joan, "What?"

"Do you know why he want to switch, if you two were getting along splendidly?"

Kathy shrugged, "It just didn't work out as well as we hoped."

Joan frowned, unsatisfied with Kathy's answer. Kathy was hoping that Joan would mind her own business, and they start working.

"Very well," Joan finally said.

Kathy exhaled, relieved that Joan dropped the subject.

"Shall we begin?"

Kathy nodded, "I am."

"Wonderful. Follow me to my office," Joan began walking with Kathy right behind. Kathy couldn't stop thinking about what just happened.

**~000~**

Jonathan was in his office, stacking papers, until he heard a knock on the door. "Enter," he said nonchalantly, then heard a door opened then closed behind him. "Can I help you?" he asked not looking at the person, who entered the room.

"You requested the switch," a woman said in a sad, faint voice.

Jonathan stopped what he was doing and instantly turned around, realizing Kathy was here. He leaned back against his desk with his arms crossed and his eyes stared down at her, "And that surprised you?"

Kathy shook her head admittedly, "No... No, not really."

"Why are you here? Shouldn't you get back to Dr. Leland?"

"Her next session doesn't start in twenty minutes. I have plenty time to talk to you."

"About what?"

"You know what. Don't pretend you don't know why I'm here. I think we should talk about what happened-"

"We already talked about it, remember? You said you weren't going to tell anyone about it."

"I know, but I think we should talk it out, so we can move pass this."

"I'm trying to move on, but you coming into my office is making it harder to do so."

"And you think avoiding me is the solution to this problem?"

"Listen, Doctor Knightly, I suggest you leave and forget about what happened."

"I can't just forget, Jonathan! And since when did you refer to me as _Doctor Knightly_?"

"We're in Arkham, Doctor. We can't let our personal issues get the better of us."

"Then when are we going to talk about our personal issues?" Kathy demanded while crossing her arms over her chest, "Huh? Tell me, Crane." Not getting a response from Jonathan was irritating Kathy so much. His silence was answer enough for Kathy, "You're a coward, Jonathan."

Jonathan stood there and narrowed his eyes at Kathy, "What did you say?"

"You heard me," Kathy hissed angrily as she turned to leave.

Jonathan instantly grabbed Kathy's wrist and yanked her closer to him. She turned around and faced Jonathan's irritated gaze.

"I'm not a coward, Kathryn," Jonathan said.

"Oh yeah? Then why are you avoiding me, huh? Whether you like or not, Crane, we are working in the same place. We are going to see each other. You can't just walk away from me every time. What would the other doctors say about that?"

"You think I care what the doctors think of me?"

Kathy shook her head, "No. You just care what the other doctors think of us... together?"

"We can't do this, Kathryn. You know exactly why. If this is why you're really here, then I suggest you leave me be."

"I'm not here to pick a fight with you, Jonathan. I'm not here to talk you into a relationship with me."

"Then why are you here?" Jonathan demanded.

Kathy sighed, "I want to be friends with you again... but I can't do it all by myself. Can I?"

Jonathan sighed as he took off his glasses to pinch the bridge of his nose, "Why do you care so much to be friends with me?"

"Because I can't take this!" Kathy cried out angrily. She was irritated by Jonathan's calmness. "I know we can't be together. I know that! But I don't like the idea of you walking pass me without saying a word to me and hating me!"

"Hate you?" Jonathan asked in disbelief, "Kathryn, I don't hate you. The only person I hate right now is myself. The way I treated you yesterday, my impulsive act-"

"What impulsive act?" Kathy asked, "The kiss?"

Jonathan sighed as he rubbed his temples, feeling frustrated, "I don't know what I hate more. The fact I have to stay away from you, or being a jerk, or-"

"Kissing me?"

"I'm sorry," Jonathan apologized.

Kathy raised a brow, "For what? You have to stay away from me, or for being a jerk, or about what happened between us?" Kathy asked curiously.

"For staying away from you and being a jerk," Jonathan said admittedly.

"And what about the kiss?"

Jonathan sighed, "No. I'm not apologizing for that." That answer surprised Kathy, because she thought he would be really sorry about the kiss. "I already said sorry about that, and I don't want to say it again."

Kathy rolled her eyes at his remark.

"I have to be honest with you. That kiss should never had happened."

"So... you don't like the kiss?"

Jonathan sighed, "I... I like the kiss. I really do."

"But?" Kathy knew what's coming next.

"But we both know that this isn't a wise thing for us to do."

Kathy nodded, "I know... I'm sorry too."

"For what?" he asked curiously, not sure why she was apologizing.

"For not being able to be with you. You know I would never ever do anything that will get you in trouble."

"I know, and I wouldn't to do the same for you..." They looked at each other awkwardly, before Jonathan continued, "I guess this is good-bye... for us."

Kathy nodded as she stepped forward and reached her lips on Jonathan's cheek. She smiled sadly at him, "Good-bye, Johnny." Then, she walked past him. As she was reaching the door knob, Jonathan grabbed her by the arm and pulled her close to his body. Before she could comprehend what he was doing, Jonathan pressed his lips on hers, and Kathy was shocked at first but she grew to relax and enjoy this last kiss, they could share.

Jonathan pulled back and looked at Kathy's eyes. She reached her hand and caressed his face, then she turned and left the office. Jonathan stood there in silence, knowing that he'll miss her touch, but needed to move on.

**~000~**

After a few days, things were going back to somewhat normal. Jonathan wasn't avoiding her like he did Monday. He was polite with her, but he kept his distance from her. Kathy was happy they were talking, but wished they could go out like they used to. Unfortunately, that was just wishful thinking. Nothing could happen between them again. Their job in Arkham was at stake.

Lacey had a classmate reunion with a guy named Troy. Kathy was surprised that Lacey remembered most of the guys' names, because she dated a couple of them briefly - really briefly. Lacey invited Kathy to come along, but Kathy felt extremely awkward about that. She didn't want to feel left out, but Lacey assured her that Troy was bringing a friend with him. After many times of begging, Kathy reluctantly agreed.

Lacey picked Kathy up at her apartment and drove to Carrabbas. Kathy was happy that they're going to her favorite Italian place for dinner. Lacey pulled up at a parking space that was near the entrance to the restaurant. They sat there in silence. Lacey turned her rear view mirror towards her, so she could look at herself to see if her make up was right and her curls were intact.

"Listen," Kathy began, breaking the silence, "thanks for inviting me-"

"Hey, no problem. I'm not going to go without my best friend." Lacey smiled, "So are we ready?"

Kathy nodded, "Let's go." They stepped out of the vehicle and went inside the restaurant. Once they were inside, the hostess escorted them to a table, where two men were sitting. One man had short, black hair and blue eyes, wearing a black suit. The other one was blonde, but Kathy couldn't see his face. All she saw was the back of his head.

"Hey!" Lacey greeted the men with a friendly smile.

"Hello, Lacey," the black haired man greeted Lacey by standing up and giving her a hug, "It's good to see you."

"You too."

Kathy realized the black haired man was Troy, and she instantly knew he had a British accent. The black haired man pulled away once his eyes laid on Kathy's. Lacey noticed his gaze and stood next to Kathy.

"Troy, this is Kathy. Kathy, this is Troy."

Troy greeted Kathy with a handshake, "Nice to meet you, Kathy."

"Nice to meet you too, Troy," Kathy smiled at him.

"Oh, and Kathy," Lacey stood next to the other guy, who was sitting down quietly. "This is..."

The blonde haired man faced Kathy, and widen his eyes in shock. Kathy did the same, when she realized the man was familiar. He was the bartender in Gotham's Café, who waited Jonathan and her.

"Peter," the blonde haired man introduced himself, "Peter Thomas." Peter scooted closer to the edge of his seat and shook Kathy's hand, "I know you probably won't remember me, but-"

"Oh, I remember you," Kathy said reassuring him, "I saw you at the café."

Peter sighed with relief, "Good. I'm glad you remembered me. It's great to see you again."

Kathy nodded, "Yeah, me too."

Lacey raised a brow at them confusingly, "Wait, you two knew each other?"

"Not really, Lace," Peter explained, "I was her waiter at the café."

Kathy nodded, "Right."

"Well," Troy clapped his hands dramatically, "Shall we sit down?" Everyone nodded as they had a seat at their table.

They ordered their meal and talked while waiting for their order to show up.

"So you work in Arkham?" Troy asked Kathy.

Kathy nodded, "Yep, just started a few weeks ago."

"Did you interview a bunch of crazy patients?"

Kathy shook her head, "No. I watched the sessions though."

"So you get to meet the psychotic criminals?" Peter asked.

Kathy nodded, "Yeah."

"Especially the Joker," Lacey added.

Peter and Troy widen their eyes in shock.

"You met the Joker?" Peter asked in disbelief.

Kathy nodded, "Yeah."

"Isn't he really dangerous and scary up close?" Troy asked.

Kathy shrugged, "Yeah, but he had on a straight jacket and a couple of guards behind him so... I am safe."

Lacey glared at Troy and held his hand, "Hey, Troy, I forgot my purse in my car. So could you go and get it for me?"

Kathy furrowed her brows at Lacey, "Is there something wrong with your legs, Lace?"

Lacey shook her head, "No, Kat, it's just I... need to go to the restroom." She turned her attention back to Troy, "So do you mind?"

Troy shrugged, "Not at all. Do you have the keys?"

Lacey nodded, "Yes... In my purse."

Troy chuckled as he scooted off his seat, "Right."

"My car is near the entrance. It's a red mustang."

Troy nodded, "Alright. I'll be right back." He left the table and headed for the entrance to the restaurant.

Lacey got off her seat, "Me too." She walked away from the table, but she's heading the opposite way the restroom was.

"Hey, Lace!" Peter cried to get her attention, "The bathroom is that way!" He pointed at the direction the bathroom was, but Lacey already left the restaurant. "She is weird," Peter mumbled.

"Maybe she wanted to make sure Troy found her car," Kathy suggested.

"Could be," Peter said in agreement. The two of them were having an awkward silence, waiting for Troy and Lacey to come back.

"So... um," Kathy broke the silence and started a conversation, "What to do?"

"I think you know. You saw me work as a bartender."

"I know, but are there any hobbies you do besides that?"

"I work as a part-time bartender, and part time as a camera man."

Kathy raised a brow, "Camera man?"

"I film for Vicky Vale."

"Vicky Vale?"

Peter glared at Kathy as if she said something stupid, "You don't watch the news, do you, Kathy?"

Kathy nodded, "I do, but I'm still settling in. I moved here a couple weeks ago."

"Ah," Peter said in understanding, "Well, Vicky is a reporter for GCN."

"GCN?"

"Gotham City News," Peter explained.

"Ah. So that must be exciting."

"Oh yeah. It's a pretty fun job."

Kathy nodded, thinking about another subject to keep the conversation going, "So how long did you know Troy?"

Peter shrugged, "Only twenty minutes."

Kathy glared at him with furrowed brows, confused about what he said, "Excuse me?"

"I never knew the guy, but apparently Shoelace does."

"Shoelace?"

"Lacey," Peter explained, "I'm good friends with her at the café."

"S-She..." Kathy paused for moment before speaking, "She told me that you and Troy were good friends. Troy invited you here, didn't he?"

Peter shook his head, "No. Lacey did. She told me that she was inviting her friend and old friend from school to this place. She said to avoid you getting lonely, she invited me."

"Lacey invited you?"

Peter nodded.

Kathy was still confused, "But why would she do that?"

"So you wouldn't get lonely... at least that's what she told me."

Kathy froze for minute, processing what just occurred. Lacey set the whole thing up. But why? Sure, Kathy was upset the past couple of days with Jonathan, but she wasn't ready to meet another guy yet. That thought made Kathy realized Lacey's real reason for setting this up.

"I'm sorry," Kathy apologized.

Peter waved it off, "Hey, don't worry about it. As long as Shoelace pays the bill, I'm fine with it. The only thing I don't get is why she invited me."

Kathy glared at him questionably, "What do you mean?"

"I mean didn't your boyfriend want to come along?"

Kathy scrunched her eyes brows in confusion, "Boyfriend?"

"That nerdy guy at the bar. The one I saw you talking with."

"Jonathan?"

"Whatever his name is..." Peter said, "I'm sorry. I know it's not my business or anything. I mean we barely know each o-"

"No," Kathy shook her head, "Jonathan isn't my boyfriend."

Now it was Peter's turn to glare at Kathy confusedly, "He's not?"

Kathy shook her head, "No."

'Oh," Peter shrugged, "I assumed because..."

"Because?" Kathy asked curiously.

"You two were close."

"Well, I know him. We're colleagues in Arkham, but nothing is going on between me and him."

"Oh..." Peter leaned back against his chair, "That's good..." Peter widen his eyes realizing what he just said, "I-I mean it's great you two are friends. I mean not that I care of course, but... I-I-"

"Peter," Kathy chuckled amused by his flustered behavior, "You're blushing."

"I am?" Peter was too focused on what he was trying to say, he never realized that his cheeks were red.

Kathy nodded, "Yeah."

"I'm sorry."

"No. No. No. It's fine. I think it's... adorable," Kathy said with a smile.

Peter raised a brow at her, "Really?"

Kathy nodded, "Yeah. Really it's cute."

"You think I'm cute?" Peter asked with a smirk.

Kathy giggled, while nodding, "Yeah, but don't tell your girlfriend I said that to you."

"Don't worry about it. If I had one, she would hurt you."

"Wait, so you are-"

"Single," Peter finished her sentence, "Yes. Officially. My ex broke up with me a month ago."

"Oh, I'm sorry," Kathy said sympathetically.

Peter shrugged, "It's fine. So she isn't the one. But hopefully, the right one would come along."

"I hope the same thing happens to me too..." Kathy paused as realization hit her, "So that's why."

Peter glared at Kathy confusedly, "Why what?"

"I know why Lacey set this up. She wanted this to be a double date."

Peter smiled, "Not surprised. Shoelace is a lousy schemer. This isn't the first time she'd done something crazy. Like dating a guy that lasted two days." Peter glared at her questionably, "Unless you want to call this a date."

"I don't know well."

"That's okay. I don't know you either, but what's stopping us from doing so?"

Kathy looked at Peter, who looked at her back with a flirtatious smile. Kathy couldn't help but smile. She wasn't sure if she should thank Lacey for lying to her or not. Depended on how the night went. Maybe there was a slight chance she could get over Jonathan. She could finally move forward.

**~000~**

**One and half months later...**

Peter and Kathy had been going out for a month and a half. Their relationship slowly blossomed every time they see each other.

Every Saturday night, they go out to a movie or dinner. Everything was going fine with the two of them, Kathy thought to herself. She felt like she moved pass what happened with Jonathan.

While she was getting ready for her date with Peter tonight, Kathy was on the phone with Lacey.

"So you plan on doing anything tonight?" Lacey asked.

"Just going out with Peter," Kathy answered.

"Where to?"

"To a Gotham high school baseball game."

"Oh, so where else are you..."

A knock came from Kathy's front door. Kathy turned her full attention to it, not listening to Lacey's question.

"Kat? You there?"

"Hold on," Kathy said, "Someone is at the door. I'll have to call you back."

"Oh, okay. I'll talk to you later."

"Same here, bye," Kathy hung up as she walked down the hall heading for the door. Somebody kept knocking the door impatiently, making Kathy become irritated. "I'm coming! I'm coming!" Kathy cried out. She finally made it to the door and opened it to see Peter standing in her doorway.

"Hey, Kat," Peter greeted her with a small smile.

"Hey!" Kathy greeted him back, "I thought we're going to meet up."

"I know, but..." Peter lowered his head, not finishing his sentence.

Kathy's smile fell, when she noticed something was way off about Peter, "Uh, do you want to come in?"

Peter entered the apartment without saying a word.

Kathy closed the door behind them, while staring at Peter questionably, "Is there something wrong?"

"No. No..." Peter frowned, "at least... not yet."

Kathy tensed up and crossed her arms over her chest, "What's the matter?"

"Kathy, we can't go to the game."

"Is it cancel? It isn't raining outside," Kathy glared at the window to double check, but Peter put his hands on her shoulders and turned her to face him.

"No, it isn't."

"Then why can't we go?"

Peter sighed, "I've been doing a lot of thinking."

"You have?"

Peter nodded, "Yeah."

"You don't want to go the game?"

Peter shook his head, "No."

"Well, do you want to go somewhere else?"

Peter shook his head again, " No."

Kathy could tell that something was really wrong. She hadn't seen Peter upset at all. He usually was the kind of guy who can lift up your spirits, when you're down. "Okay, something is really wrong. Why don't you tell me?"

Peter sighed heavily. "I don't like doing this," he whispered to himself.

"D-do what, Peter?" Kathy asked curiously.

Peter exhaled and faced Kathy with a sad-puppy dog look on his face, "Kathy... You are an amazing woman. Beautiful and smart... I've been doing a lot of thinking and..."

Kathy's eyes widen, it didn't take too long to realize where this was going, "Oh no."

Peter furrowed his brows confusingly at her, "What?"

"Peter, a-are you... b-breaking up with me?" Kathy asked nervously.

Peter raised his brows in shock, but quickly softened, "What makes you say that?"

"Peter, I'm a psychiatrist. I have instincts. Are you really breaking up with me?" Kathy asked. Peter didn't respond to Kathy, his silence was testing her patience. "Peter, I can handle the truth! Are you breaking up with me?"

Peter was silent for a minute, before sighing, "I'm sorry."

That was the response that Kathy didn't want to hear. "Peter, why?" Kathy demanded, feeling her eyes watery, "I-I don't understand."

"Kathy," Peter took a step towards her and put his hands on her shoulders, but she quickly hit his arms away. Her gaze was sad and angry at the same time. Peter felt horrible that he was smashing her heart in a billion pieces. "Kathy, I really like you."

"Then what's the problem?" Kathy demanded.

"I feel like... I don't know."

"I thought things were going so well between us."

"Well, we were," Peter said sympathetically, "I love spending time with you-"

"But?"

"I... We just don't have much in common. We have different jobs, different lifestyles, different tastes..." Peter stopped talking when he saw Kathy's eyes watering some more, threatening to fall from her eyes. He sighed heavily, feeling super guilty about doing this to her, "I'm sorry, Kathy."

Kathy sniffled, before wiping a tear from the corner of her eye, "It's fine. Really. If you want to break up... If that's what you want then it's fine."

"I hope we can still be friends."

Kathy scoffed at that, "That's going to take a while."

"I know. Kat, I really am so-"

"I think you should go," Kathy insisted as she opened the door for him.

Knowing there was nothing he could do, Peter nodded and stepped out of the door. He glared at her again, "I really am sorry."

Kathy nodded, "I know... Good-bye Peter." She shut the door and instantly leaned against the door, letting the tears fall from her eyes. Two heartbreaks in this past year. Kathy couldn't imagine anything good here in Gotham.

**~000~**

Two days later, something good did come out of this breakup. Kathy received a lot of support from Lacey and the female doctors in Arkham. Lacey took Kathy out to a movie (that had nothing to do with romance) and let her slept over at her parents' place. They usually watch a horror film and pig out on some ice cream. Gretchen Whistler, Joan Leland, Susan Murphy, and Penelope Young gave Kathy a pep talk, saying that "He isn't worth it" or "He doesn't deserve you" or "You will find a better guy than that jerk".

Some random dark-skinned, bald-headed security guard in Arkham heard about the break up, so he gave Kathy a "Punch a Jerk" coupon. She forgot his name, but he was really nice to her.

Kathy appreciated the support, but her heart was still shattered into a billion pieces. She didn't know how to put her heart back together, but she knew there was a way to move on. There was no way, Kathy was going to date again. Two heartbreaks this past year was enough for Kathy. It's going to take a while for Kathy to get back on her feet when it came to dating. She had no idea how Lacey did it. Lacey had been dumped a couple of times, but she didn't feel bad as Kathy was feeling now.

"Have a good night, Joan," Kathy said before she left Dr. Leland's office.

"Same to you," Joan replied, "Oh, one more thing."

Kathy paused and glared at Joan questionably, "Yes?"

"That man isn't worth crying over," Joan gave her a last minute pep talk.

Kathy forced herself to make a smile and silently thank her with a nod, before leaving Arkham.

**~000~**

Seems like her day couldn't get any worse, it was pouring down rain. She checked the weather this morning, and it said it was sunny but windy. She brought a sweater, but it didn't have a hood.

She couldn't find her car anywhere, because it was dark and raining. The unlucky girl stood there soaking wet, trying to find her car.

Another car with it's lights on drove pass soaked Kathy, but quickly backed up and parked right beside her. Kathy looked over and squinted her eyes to see who the driver was and why did he stopped.

The driver rolled down his window, "Excuse me, ma'am. Do you need help?"

Kathy immediately recognized the driver's voice. She walked over to the car window to get a better look at the driver, "Jonathan?"

"Kathryn?" Jonathan widen his eyes for moment in disbelief, before he softened his gaze, "Why are you standing there in the rain? With no umbrella?"

"I didn't know it was going to rain today," Kathy explained.

"Well, that didn't explain why you're standing there soaking wet," Jonathan asked with an amused grin.

"I'm trying to find my car."

"You can't remember where you parked your car?"

Kathy shook her head.

"Here," Jonathan leaned over the passenger seat and opened the door, "Get in."

"Oh no!" Kathy waved her hand, refusing the request, "No. I don't want to im-"

"Kathryn, it is wet out here, and you'll get sick if you keep standing there in the rain. Get inside and let me help you."

"Don't you have something better to do?"

"No. Kathryn, get in."

"But-"

"Kathryn," Kathy could tell that Jonathan was getting irritated by her stubbornness. "I'm not asking, I'm _telling_ you to get inside."

Kathy stood there for a moment, before sighing, "Fine." She walked to the other side of Jonathan's car and stepped inside the passenger's seat. She closed the door behind her as soon as she sat down. Once she did that, Jonathan began driving again.

Kathy could feel water from the rain, dripping down her forehead. She wiped it off with her wet hand. The seat, Kathy was sitting on, wasn't leather so it left a big wet spot on the seat. "I'm sorry," Kathy apologized.

Jonathan glared at her confusingly, "For what?"

"Getting your seat wet."

Jonathan took a glance at the Kathy's seat, before he turned his attention to the road, "It'll dry. So what does your car look like?"

"A gray Beetle."

Jonathan didn't reply, he just kept on driving. They sat there in awkward silence, until Jonathan started speaking up. "Do you remember where you parked your car?"

"All I know is that I came from the left side of the parking lot."

"I see..." Jonathan turned the wheel to the right, and his eyes lied on a few parked cars until he spotted a car that fitted Kathy's description, "Is that your car right there?"

Kathy followed Jonathan's gaze, until she spotted a gray car too. She nodded, "Yeah, that's it. Thank you."

"You're welcome. Drive safely, okay?"

Kathy nodded, "I will."

Jonathan parked next to the beetle. Kathy stepped out of Jonathan's vehicle and stepped inside her car. She took out her keys from her purse, before tossing her bag at the passenger's side. She turned her car key to start the car, but somehow it wouldn't start. She tried to turn it a couple of times, but it refused to start.

She banged her fist against the steering wheel in frustration, "Sugar!"

HONK! HONK!"

Kathy gasped and looked through her side window, realizing Jonathan was still there. She rolled down the window, when Jonathan stepped out of his car and walked toward her door, facing her.

"Is something wrong?"

Kathy let out exasperated breath and looked over at Jonathan, "My car."

"It won't start?"

Kathy nodded, "Do you know how to fix a car?"

Jonathan raised a brow at her, "Do I look like a mechanic?"

"Okay, I was just asking, because I don't know how to fix one either. I usually let my Dad do the fixing."

"You can call for a tow truck to pick it up."

"I don't have the number for it."

"I believe I do. I can call them for you."

"If you can that'll be great."

"I'll be right back," Jonathan went back inside his car, soaking wet. Kathy leaned back against her seat, waiting patiently for Jonathan or a tow truck to come. Five minutes later, Jonathan returned to Kathy's car, only this time he went inside the passenger's seat.

"So when are they going to pick it up?"

Jonathan sighed heavily, "Tomorrow morning."

"What?!" Kathy cried angrily.

Kathy's anger didn't make Jonathan flinch. He just blinked, "Don't yell at me. I talked to the man, and he said that their services closed at 5. They won't open till morning."

Kathy groaned and leaned her head back against her seat, "Great. This is just great. Now how am I going to get home?"

"I can drop you off if you want-"

"Oh no, I can't let you do that."

"Why not?"

"You've done so much for me-"

"I insist," Jonathan stepped out of the vehicle, heading back to his own car.

As soon as he got out, "Well, if you insist," Kathy grabbed her bag and stepped out of the vehicle, getting in the passenger's side of Jonathan's car.

"Where do you live?" Jonathan asked as he started the car. Kathy told him the directions, as Jonathan drove out of the parking lot and into the main road with a lot of traffic. They sat there in silence, not saying a word to each other. They sometimes look at each other and gave a small grin before looking back at the road.

Once they made it through the traffic, Jonathan decided to start a conversation, "So, how are you?"

Kathy glared at Jonathan as if he said something stupid, "My car isn't working. What do you think my day went?"

"I meant before."

"It was fine..." Kathy whispered, "Just fine."

Jonathan looked at Kathy in the corner of his right eye to see Kathy's eyes watering a little. He can tell that she was upset about something, maybe it was the car, "Kathryn?"

"Hm?"

"Are you alright?"

Kathy glared at him questionably, "I'm fine. The tow truck is going to pick up my car tomorrow. So I'm fine for now."

Jonathan knew something else was wrong, when his car broke down he never cried. Something was going on with Kathy, and he was going to find out. "Look, I know it's not my business or anything-"

"I told you I'm fine!" Kathy insisted in a harsh tone.

"Well, I don't believe you. Whatever is going on with you, I want to let you know I'm here for you as a friend."

"We barely talked, Jonathan."

"Doesn't matter. I know something is wrong, and it's not just the car."

"I don't feel like talking about it."

"Come on, Kathryn. We both know that talking about it can make you feel better."

"Yes, but I still don't feel like it."

Jonathan sighed heavily as he turned his steering wheel right, "Just try."

Kathy groaned as she leaned her head against the window, "You're not going to let this go, are you?"

Jonathan shook his head, "Not really."

"If I tell you, can you stop asking me questions?"

"Kathryn, I've been taught by my grandmother that I can't make promises, I can't keep. Now we are going to talk about this one way or another, even if I have to lock you in this car."

Kathy whirled her head to face him in disbelief, "You're kidding, right?"

"I'm not the joking type."

"You're not going to lock me in this car."

"I would, if I have no choice. It doesn't have to be like that, Kathryn. You can let all you emotions out and get it off your chest."

Kathy sighed heavily, knowing that he wasn't going to let his go, "Fine, but not now."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean once we arrive at my apartment building, I'll tell you."

Jonathan looked straight ahead, considering her logic. He made a right turn, "Very well. As soon as I parked this car, you're going to start talking."

"Fine."

After ten minutes of silence, they made it to Kathy's apartment building. It was still pouring rain, so Jonathan had to park closer to the entrance. They were damp, but didn't want to get any wetter.

"Well, we're here," Jonathan said as he exhaled.

"Yep, thanks for the lift," Kathy turned to open her door, but she couldn't because it's locked. She turned to Jonathan, who smirked at her with amusement. "Really Jonathan?"

"We made a deal. I take you home, and you tell me what's wrong with you. Did you really think I was going to let you go that easy?"

"I was hoping," Kathy mumbled admittedly.

Jonathan sighed, when he heard her mumble, "I'm not going to let you out, until you keep your end of the bargain."

Kathy sighed heavily, "If you want to know... My..." She then spoke quieter, "boyfriend broke up with me."

Jonathan glared at her questionably, "What? What did you say?"

"He..." then she whispered, "broke up with me."

Jonathan was a patient man, but this time he was out of patience with Kathy, "Oh for crying out loud, Kathryn, just say it!"

"I said Peter dumped me, alright?!" Kathy screamed out, "He dumped me two nights ago! There I said it! Are you happy now?!"

Jonathan squeezed his eyes shut, while rubbing his temples, "There's no need to shout, Kathryn. I'm right here."

Kathy groaned loudly, then she stopped to take a deep breath, trying to calm herself, "I'm sorry..." She sighed, "Peter broke up with me."

"I didn't know you are dating someone."

"I _was_..." Kathy sniffled and felt her eyes become watery again. She hated the tears, and hated the fact that she was going to cry in front of another guy, "Peter and I have been going out for over a month now."

"So you've been together that long?"

Kathy nodded, "We were planning on going to a baseball game, but he broke up with me in my apartment."

"Did he have his reasons?"

Kathy sighed, "He said that we're too different. I mean we both like baseball. We liked to make fun of Lacey and her old boyfriends behind her back. We're both fun, perky, good looking. Sure he likes movies more than music, but he's a camera man for GCN. Of course he likes movies better. I like music more, but we still like both things."

"What exactly is the difference between the two of you?"

Kathy shrugged, "I don't know. I'm too sad to think."

"You know what I think..." Jonathan paused, when he spotted Kathy about to cry, "You know what? I should keep my mouth shut-"

"No. No. Jonathan, go ahead."

"I shouldn't. It's just an opinion."

"Well, I want to hear your opinion," Kathy insisted, "You're a guy, Jonathan. I know what guys do and think. So what were you going to say?"

"In my opinion..." Jonathan paused again, thinking carefully about what he was going to say next before continuing, "I think that Peter lied about his reasons for breaking up with you."

Kathy raised a brow at him, "Oh?"

"Remember, this is just my opinion," Jonathan cautioned her.

"Continue," Kathy waved it off, dismissing his last comment.

"Maybe... He started seeing someone else."

Kathy frowned, "Really?"

"Do you know any women in his life?"

"Peter works with Vicky Vale..." Kathy trailed off, realizing that they had been getting close. At first, she shrugged it off, knowing that they're just friends. But now... it all made sense on why he dumped her. "Oh my gosh..." Tears were threatening to fall from her eyes again.

"Kathryn," Jonathan laid his hand on top of hers comfortingly.

"I can't believe it. He dumped for some... RED-HEAD TRAMP!"

"Kathryn, you don't know that. I might be wrong!"

"What if you're right! I mean have you seen Vicky on the news. She's pretty- beautiful actually, and I'm just a plain girl with brains."

"Stop putting yourself down. I don't want you to get upset over this."

"I can't help it!" Kathy wiped tears from her eyes leaving black mascara stains on her cheeks, "It hurts. I don't like to be the _dumpee_. I want to be the _dumper_!"

"I know. I've been there. We all have heartbreaks. But can I just say this?"

"Say what?"

"That I think this guy has no brain."

"I don't think you'll like him."

"I never met him-"

"Yes, you did."

Jonathan furrowed his brows and glared at her skeptically, "I did? When?"

"When we were at a bar in Gotham's Café. He waited our food."

Jonathan raised a brow, "The blonde man, who was giving you the look?"

"Yep," Kathy nodded, "That's him."

"I knew he had his eye on you."

"It doesn't matter any way. He dumped me."

"Well, he didn't know how lucky he was to have a girl like you. I would dream to have that."

Kathy couldn't help but let her lips curled into a small grin, "Really?"

"Yes, I do. I mean look at you. You're smart, beautiful, fun, and have an amazing smile," Jonathan lifted his hand and rubbed his thumb across lips. "That man blew it, Kathryn... big time. You'll find a better guy."

"Like who?" Kathy asked.

"I don't know," Jonathan shrugged, "Someone better."

"Who?" Kathy smirked a little bit, "You?"

Jonathan glared at her instantly, shocked about what she just said, "Um... I-I-"

"I'm sorry," Kathy chuckled, amused by his shocked expression, "Look, I really appreciate what you've done for me. I think this was the best pep talk I received besides Lacey's."

"I'm here for you, Kathryn. Everyone cares for you. You're not alone."

Kathy leaned across her seat and wrapped her arms around Jonathan's neck, "Thank you so much."

Jonathan was shocked at the embrace at first, but he raised his arms around Kathy. He wasn't sure if he was in control or not, "No problem, Kathryn."

Kathy pulled away and froze once she had a good look in Jonathan's blue eyes. She couldn't help but feel in a trance by them. His eyes were beautiful, but hypnotic. Kathy was no longer in control. She leaned forward and pressed her lips against his. She lift her hands and cupped his face to deepen the kiss.

Jonathan widen his eyes in shock. He couldn't believe this was happening again. He couldn't cross the line with her again. But he didn't pull away from her. He wasn't sure why. He didn't have the urge to stop this before things go further. He wasn't in control. Scarecrow wasn't there to interrupt or anything. It was just Jonathan and Kathy. Alone in a car. With no doctors or anybody to watch them.

He fluttered his eyes closed and wrapped his hands around Kathy's head, pressing his tongue against her lips. She opened her mouth, letting their tongues explore and battle against each other.

They eventually broke apart for air. They both were gasping for breath and were staring at each other. They weren't sure what they're feeling. Guilt? What was it they're guilty about? Kathy was out of a relationship two nights ago. She knew it would take a while before she started dating again.

"What are we doing?" Jonathan whispered to himself, still catching his breath.

"Johnny," Kathy began using her nickname for Jonathan again. Jonathan looked up at her anxiously, not knowing how she would respond. "If you don't have anything else planned tonight... I was wondering if you would like to come to my place for dinner?"

Jonathan arched a brow at the question, "Your place?"

Kathy nodded, "Yeah, and do what we used to do before. You know have a drink, get a bite to eat, watch a movie, talk. What do you think?"

Jonathan stared ahead at Kathy to see if she was serious, "I don't know."

"I can cook, or order pizza." Kathy smiled at him, while pulling off the pleading, puppy-dog look, "Please?"

Jonathan laid back against his seat, thinking over his option. He could leave and forget that the kiss happen like last time, or he could accept Kathy's offer and have dinner with her. Who knows? If things work out between them, they could be in a relationship. However, their job was at stake, if they decided to be in a relationship. At that point, Jonathan could hardly careless.

He looked over at Kathy, who still was pulling off the puppy-dog look, then slowly let his lips curled upward, "Very well."

Kathy smiled, "Great. Let's go." She got out of the car and ran inside her building, trying not to get too wet from the rain. Jonathan followed behind her and opened the door for her, being a gentlemen for her.

**A/N: Phew! Finally, the real story will continue in the next chapter. It took me a while to finish this short love story. By the way if I can picture an actor to play Peter, it would be Drew Van Acker (Jason from Pretty Little Liars). I love him in that show. But in my opinion, I like Ezra with Aria, than her and Jason.**

**Anyway, I'm off subject. Please review and tell me what you think of this fanfic so far. Thank you: Jasmine Scarthing, GottaLoveTen, and tentenbaby for reviewing. Also like to thank new readers who favorite and followed this story so far.**

**If you can, please check out my other fanfics. Thank you.**

**Responding reviews-**

**tentenbaby: Bruce will make his appearance soon. Soon as in a two or three chapters. Will his first appearance be as Bruce Wayne or the Batman? That I can't tell you. I'm not a spoiler. Sorry.**


End file.
